


hearts break so they can mend

by kittyspring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Started out as a one shot about kitty section playing basketball but evolved into Marinette going through the pain of having to let Adrien go and how to make everything ok again.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrien agreste/ kagami tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Idea

(Btw my only experience for basket ball is from watching Kuroko no basket so this is gonna be wildly inaccurate) 

A shrill cry echoed over the deck of liberty causing an avoidance by passer buyers. All that resided on the deck abandoned what they were doing and covered their ears. Once the noise stopped everyone turned to the small stage at the back of the boat. Rose held the stand of the microphone and sighed miserably as she leaned back from it. She opened her eyes, gazing apologetically at everyone in view. "Sorry guys I'm having a hard time finding the melody" she closed her eyes in defeat. The crew relaxed simultaneously. Luka walked across the stage and played a few notes beside her. She looked at the guitar and watched as a few notes were played but they didn't seem as well connected as usual. He adjusted a string and tried again, but it was like his fingers were suddenly stiff and unable to keep up with one another. "Can't find the melody" Rose asked. He let go of the guitar so it hung off his shoulder. He intertwined his fingers then stretched his arms to crack out the kinks in his joints. He placed his hands back on the guitar but before he could strum a tune a loud bang came from behind him. The two turned to see Ivan frantically looking around the drum set with one stick in his hand. 

In a blink of an eye Marinette was at the drum set, bending down on her hands and knees to look under the set for the other stick. "Man I'm being such a kluts with these they just wont stay in my hand" he sighed. Marinette grabbed the stick on the ground then stood up with a bounce. She handed it over the set to Ivan "Don't worry you'll find your grip" she tried to offer. He forced a smile and thanked her as he grabbed the stick from her tiny hand. A tuned out strum came from the left and everyone turned to see Juleka lose her pick in the mess of wires. "Ah man" she spoke softly. Everyone seemed to take in a deep breath of defeat. Seemed they were all feeling the grey cloudy day as an art block. Marinette walked over to the tall girl who stared hopelessly in the mass. "Don't bother it's lost" she told before Marinette could attempt to look through it. On the other side of the boat Alya leaned on her boyfriend Nino as she watched everyone at the stage. "Seems like their concentrating to hard everyone needs to chill out" Nino said absently. "I think everyone's trying to beat the gloomy day this weather is just depressing plus I think certain people are upset that Adrien couldn't make it" she smiled at Marinette. Nino sighed and his shoulder sank "am I that obvious." She stood up straight and scratched her cheek to try and stop herself from laughing at him. 

She cleared her throat as a course of stiff notes started playing. An off beat low drum started in and Rose tried to sway to the tune. Ayla walked over to the small table in the center that Marinette's sketch book and pencils laid on. She looked down at the open page to see eraser shaving everywhere and small smudge marks on the page. Under the smudges she could kinda see the previous drawing of Luka's kitty section outfit. "I'm having a hard time getting the shape right" a soft voice spoke to her. She looked up at her best friend who stood with her feet together and hands held in front of her. The blogger looked around at the stage at everyone's frustration then turned behind her to Nino who nervously moved his cap. The captain station caught her eye, there was a hoop with no net hanging off the top. "Hey whats that" she shouted then pointed to the hoop. "That's an old hoop our mom found it use to be on our shared door till Luka broke the wall" Juleka silently chuckled at her brother, He turned to her with a smirk and half lid eyes clearly having another 'telepathic' conversation with her. 

Alya smiled at the hoop "Sweet I love basketball" Nino shared. "You got a ball" Alya asked turning to the Couffaine's. "Uh somewhere if it hasn't gone overboard from Luka's power shots" Juleka chuckled audibly this time. "One time that happened" he smiled as he took off his guitar and placed it on the stand. "Oh are we gonna play cause I call Juleka on my team if we are" Rose pipped up, taking the microphone off the stand. "Ya lets play boys verses girls since there's four girls and three guys, wait" Nino looked over the deck. "Nah let the girls have four if their against us they're gonna need it" Ivan smirked. "Hey I was gonna sit out to make it fair but since you said that I'm playing" everyone burst out laughing at Marinettes statement. "Lets go find that ball" Rose walked away from the stage. 

One by one everyone started setting up Juleka, rose, and Nino went looking for the ball while everyone elts started moving objects and cleaning up the deck to make a clear space for a court. Marinette went to move the chairs to divide the open space and the stage. Alya fallowed her while the boys moved the heavier objects to the side of the deck. "Hey I'm sorry Adrien couldn't make it but there will be other opportunity" Alya told in a low voice so no one alts heard. "Yep others" Marinette responded to quickly like it was automatic. Alya put down a chair then turned to her friend. She placed a hand on the small girls shoulder "Look I know I say that a lot but there will be don't lose hope, there's a lot of chemistry there girl you two just click" She removed her hand and intertwined her fingers. She looked up at Marinette and giggled "Ok so maybe not so much when you talk to him romantically what with the bla er ah ler and all but he values you that's a start friendship is always a start I mean who wants to date someone they can't be friends with and you guys are like this when it comes to friendship" She crossed her fingers. 

Marinette looked at the hand held up and blinked slowly. Her eyebrows creased with a worried expression, she opened her mouth to start speaking. "Hey you two gonna chat or help" Ivan's voice roared. They looked over at him and he seemed to stiffen "I mean the faster we move the more time we have to play when the others find the ball" Alya was about to say something to him when the latch door opened and the other three stepped onto the deck. "We found it" Rose held up the ball high. In a flash Luka grabbed it and started dribbling it on the open space which was out of character for him to just take. "So lets play" he dribbled the ball between his hands and the deck with unexpected skill. "Is the deck cleared" Juleka smirked causing Luka to smile wide "clean enough" he told her. Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered to her "I think we just found their competitive game" they both giggled at the siblings who seemed to come out of their shells once the ball was in play.

Everyone quickly got into position on the makeshift court. "Ok to make this fair the teams tallest will stand in the center and throw the ball up who ever catches it first it becomes their teams ball" Nino told. Rose leaned back towards Alya and Marinette "Is it bad that I only know how to play because of anime" she quietly told them. Marinette tried not to laugh but snickered anyway. Alya shook her head "don't tell me its that overly romantic one with the ghost Nino made me watch that five times" the other two giggled. "He's not a ghost hes just unnoticed except from Kagami who learns to watch him" Marinette spoke airily like it was a dreamy fantasy. "How romantic" The three laughed for different reasons. "Ha" They heard Luka say uncharacteristically loud. The three disbanded and moved where ever Juleka told them to be the boys didn't need that kind of communication except with Ivan who had to stay near the net to block or swipe the ball unless Luka was over there then he had to just block Juleka. 

Juleka was dribbling the ball when Ivan stepped in her path and with out missing a beat she bounced it under him where he couldn't reach. The ball bounced right into Marinettes hands. She tried her best not to fumble as she sprung into action and started dribbling her way to the net. She went into the shooting position and went to take the shot. Out of nowhere Luka stopped the ball in midair and threw it behind the small girl. Instead of pouting she smiled wide at him "Hey that's not fair your taller them me" she spoke with a laugh. "Not my fault your so short, try using it to your advantage" he teased, for a second he was worried he offended her but she just run down the court stating "I'm gonna block one of your shots tall man" he chuckled in relief as he made his way down the court.

Alya showed she was a lot better at this game then Nino originally thought. She was able to jump higher then him and change direction faster. She knocked the ball out of his hands countless times. He moved to make a shot and she jumped from behind and knocked it out of the air just as he released it. The ball barely left his finger tips before it was knocked to the floor and up for grabs. "Hey that should be a foul" he turned to her. "But it's not it's a legitimate move not some anime bs where the ball stays spinning in one place while the characters tell a monologue about why the shots important or about their childhood" she rolled her eyes. "Hey don't go dissing Kagami he wanted that win for his team more then anyone" Nino looked like he was about to cry for the fictional character. "Alya you're not where your suppose to be" Rose called out. The two turned to the court to see Luka dribbling the ball down to the hoop, as fast as he was Marinette had the tendency to run on her toes and use them to push her forward it made it hard to stop sometimes but she felt it was worth it to try and block his shot. Just as he was about to shoot the ball the small girl got in front of him and raised her arms as high as she could. She barely came close to blocking as her hands barely reached over Luka's head but the sight of her waving them around and trying to jump higher made him laugh. He unintentionally flicked his wrist and missed the hoop completely. "Dude" Nino called out as he rejoined the game "nice one" Alya called out. "Ha I blocked you" Marinette said proudly, Luka just smiled "you didn't block I got distracted at your dance." Another wave of worry came over him as he tried not to laugh "and how do you know that wasn't my plan use my height to my advantage" they both laughed as they made their way to where ever the ball was. 

Juleka dribbled round the court till the ball was stolen from her by Nino, she nearly cursed and stomped her foot on the ground as Alya chased after him. "Hey" Marinette jogged over to her. "Do you wanna tie your hair up" she asked already untying her own hair. She shook it out then handed Juleka one of her hair ties. She took it then tied up her hair and grabbed a beret from her pocket to keep her bangs semi in place. Marinette tied up her hair high then the two sprung back into action. Luka threw off his jacket and sweater leaving just the Jagged Stone shirt on. Alya also removed her plad shirt and Marinette removed her jacket. Nino ended up removing almost every accessory he had on his cap, his headphones, his sweater, his bracelets, his necklace. By the time the score was 6-girls 8-boys there was a pile in the chairs of everyone's stuff. The game was getting intense as the boys only needed one more point to win. Juleka was getting overly agitated and Luka a little to smug. 

Alya and Nino came running up to Rose and Marinette who were breathing heavily as they stared at Ivan trying to keep up with the siblings. "I thought this game was suppose to be fun but it just feels like more work" Nino gasped. "I was having fun till you guys scored last" Rose told bending over her knees. "Look they're just getting competitive we need to find a way to bring the fun back" Alya offered. "I could try and block Luka again he laughed at that" Marinette told. Everyone looked at her then at the court where the siblings now were the only ones playing as Ivan just stood close by in bewilderment. "Ok here's the plan I'll have Juleka pass the ball to me which I'll let Nino hit it out of my hands where you'll make a big deal about it and I'll call you a lovable dork then you pass it to Ivan where Rose will try and get it from him" Alya began to tell. "I'll tickle him teehee" she giggled. "You Can't tickle him that's not part of basketball" Nino told her. At those words a light bulb went off in everyone's head and they all smiled. "Hey that's right it's not" Marinette said. "Oh no what will we do I guess play our own way" they all snickered. They all dashed out onto the court. 

Ivan quickly took a power stands when he saw them all rejoin. "Juleka" Alya called getting the girls attention. She waved her arms to show she was wide open. Juleka looked at the other side of the court where Marinette stood next to Ivan. She smirked then looked at Luka who was watching her gaze. She made a move to pass to Marinette and as Luka stepped to grab the ball she passed it to Alya. The blogger dribbled the ball down the court as Nino ran to her. He suddenly stopped and shouted "Ohmygod ladybug" Everyone turned to the buildings to see her but there was nothing there. Nino grabbed the ball from Alya as she was distracted "Hey" she shouted. He laughed then passed the ball to Ivan. "Cheat" Juleka yelled. Ivan hadn't been passed the ball all game he stuttered in his footing to start heading towards the hoop. Before he took a step Rose rushed to him and tickled his side he started laughing and shaking then lost the ball. As it hit the ground Both Marinette and Luka made a mad dash for it.

She threw herself on the ball then rolled away from Luka with the ball clenched to her chest. She lept onto her feet then started dribbling towards the hoop. She stuck her tongue out at Luka in a teasing manner. "You can't do that" He called after her, Juleka started howling at the scene and held her stomach. Luka chased after her "Can, did and now I'm gonna score all by myself" she made to shoot the ball but Luka grabbed it in mid air. He went to make a shot but Marinette was quick to start reaching for the ball and jumping for it. He started chuckling at the scene. "Huh gimme" she pouted but he could see the smile underneath. He passed the ball between his hands over his head as he stared at her. "That was an illegal move back there" he told her as he laughed lightly. "Psh like your not traveling right now" she teased. His smile grew wider seeming to split his face. She blushed at the sight and almost missed what he said as her heart pounded in her ears. "What are you gonna do about it" She smiled wickedly at him causing him to lose his smile. "Tackle" she shouted then threw herself at him. They both went down in a tumble of laughter. The ball rolled away and they both made a dash for it holding each-other back as best they could. Because he had such long arms Luka was able to grab the ball easily. "Not fair" Marinette laughed. She tried to climb over him to grab the ball but he quickly rolled it under his torso. "Try and get it now" he laughed.

The group laughed at the sight. "What even is happening right now" Juleka asked. "I'll tell you their fli-" Alya was cut off "They're clearly wrestling for it go Luka" Ivan cheered. "Don't let her get away with tickling you" Nino shouted out. Alya just chuckled and shook her head at the scene. "No Tickle him more Marinette" Rose hollered. " Tickle him above the elastic that's his sensitive spot" Juleka yelled the best she could. "No" Luka said in alarm. He peered over his shoulder and saw the mischievous gleam in the girls eye. He took in the sight, she was sitting on his back with a leg on either side of him. "Are you sitting on me" he asked. The mischief left as she blushed "I-uh da er I- ya uh" it was his turn to smile mischievously at her. "Ivan" he said then started getting up on his hands and knees. Marinette yelped as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Luka rolled the ball out from under him then placed his hands on Marinettes thighs to keep her in place as he stood up. She yelped again and clamped on to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clinching her thighs at his waist. 

Once he stood up all the way he turned to the teams. "I've kidnapped your extra player" he taunted even if it didn't sound like a taunt. "Ah hahahaha Help girls I've been kidnapped" Marinette laughed. "Save her" Alya yelled. "Is this what rehearsal is always like" a small voice caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked over at the dock that lead to the deck. Adrien and Kagami stood just by the stairs. Everyone looked at eachother then let out a small laugh except Luka who just smiled. His smile faded when he noticed Marinette wasn't laughing Instead she moved her arms so her hands were on either of his shoulders. She moved behind his back and rested her head by his neck and right shoulder like she was trying to hide. "We only have two hours" Kagami told. "Are you guys ok with writing some music" Adrien asked "Of course I'm sure I got my sound now to start writing again" Rose cheered. "Ya I'm not bumbed about my pick" Juleka smiled wide. Everyone headed for the chairs that sat in the way and started moving them out of the way. 

Luka lowered himself a little and let go of Marinette so she could stand on the deck. She removed her limbs from him and stood on the deck. She didn't look happy when she walked into sight. She was looking down and scratching her arm nervously. She turned to Luka and gave a very wide, fake smile that alarmed him. "Hey let me help" she told as she made her way over to Ivan who was moving the table back into place. Quickly they reassembled the deck to make it less crowded. The chairs were placed by the table and a few stayed off to the side, extra instruments were moved back in place and the keyboard was set up for Adrien. Everyone kept glancing at Marinette who made no move towards Adrien which she normally would rush over and trip over herself. 

Adrien was the first one to approach her. He grabbed a chair she was moving. "Hey" he smiled at her, she smiled back politely. "I-I'm sorry if I ruined your fun" he told her, she dropped the chair and started waving her hands around. "Oh no you didn't ruin anything, things can be fun with you- I mean we can have fun with you here- that is your fun to hang out with ya that one" she laughed nervously. He smiled in relief at her words "that's good I was afraid I disrupted something between you and Luka" he looked down. "What me and Luka psh we were-there was a ball and we were fighting- oh but not like fighting it was fun, he kidnapped me oh but only after I tackled him" she turned bright red as she explained. "Sorry I disturbed the fun" he offered. "Your fun er funny, fun funny man you Adrien funny" she groaned at her own words as he chuckled at her "I think your the funny one Marinette" he walked away from her. As he left Alya placed an arm over her shoulders "wow did you hear that" she asked cheerily. "Ya funny man you Adrien, what am I a cave man" she groaned. "Ya that but he said he thinks your funny."

E to show hereveryone took their previous place Alya setting up her recorder to capture any new sound for the kitty section blog. Nino also setting up his laptop to record the sound. Ivan back on drums and Rose sitting on the stage with Juleka to write some new lyrics. Adrien walked over to the keyboard with Kagami they sat down and he started telling her about the instrument. Marinette watched them for a second before sitting down at the table and grabbing her sketch book. Luka grabbed his guitar and sat down in the chair next to her. Adrien started playing a softer version of his part in 'love unicorns' for Kagami. She looked out at the others who were back to work. "Did we disrupt their fun" she asked Adrien. "No Marinette said it was ok and that I'm fun to" She stared at him for a moment as he looked out at Marinette. The small girl looked over and Adrien gave her a thumbs up then turned to Kagami to show here how to play. 

Luka Strummed his guitar lightly but suddenly stopped when he heard pencil against paper stop. He looked over at Marinette who waved once then placed her hand back down on the paper. There was no frustration in her at being ignored by her crush. He strummed the strings and found what best flowed was the sound of loss an overwhelming feeling of defeat. Thats what her heart was telling him, the sound of Marinette right now was beaten. He strummed something sad unintentionally. "Hey Luka can you match Adrein's pitch, maybe we can write a soft song as awesome as rock is" Rose went on to say. "Ya maybe we can start singing songs about the horrors of high school" Juleka joked. "Oh we can write a love song all the best bands write a love song but what song" the two started discussing. Luka tried to match the pitch but he kept strumming to Marinettes tune it was so loud he couldn't help it. That's when he heard the faintest hum. He looked over at the designer she was tapping to his tune and mumbling words. He scooted over to her to hear better. He could just make out the faintest "That I loved you more then you'll ever know and part of me died when I let you go." "Luka" he jolted up and gripped the instrument. "Do you have a song in mind, you keep changing the tune" Rose asked in her sweet honey high voice. He relaxed then looked over at Marinette. "Maybe if someone sang whats in her head" he played the tune again and Marinette tensed. She quickly looked over at her sketch book and sighed. On the paper was an umbrella laying on its side, didn't seem like anything but to her is was everything. "Could sing a rock cover of a popular love song its not copy write if we don't make money off it" Marinette told but there was no cheer or excitement in her voice. Just a desperation to change the subject. "Thats a good idea girl how about bubbly, or only girl in the world oh ohoh no I got it belong or-" Alya started throwing ideas around. "Why don't we pick an artist that has the best love songs" Juleka offered.

The three girls started talking about upbeat love songs and Nino joined talking about rap love songs and hip hop rather then indie songs. Ivan joined in with some rock artists and screamo lyrics which the girls laughed but stated they'd stick to female singers. Adrien offered piano artists. The conversation went on with out Marinette she just stared at the page while Luka played the same notes. She couldn't help tapping her pencil to the beat it was so catchy and the words seemed to flow from her with each string played. She couldn't help humming to the beat as she wrote the lyrics she didnt want to sing again knowing that Luka was listening

'I was young but I wasn't naive 

I watched helpless as' she started mouthing the words as she wrote just to taste them on her lips she didn't mean to give sound to them but she did. "He turned around to leave And' still I have the pain I have to carry. A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried" he glanced at her but closed his eyes when he saw her turn her head to him. He just started from the beginning and strummed again. He looked down at his fingers and saw almost out of sight that she was smiling at him. She turned back to her page and continued writing and mouthing the words till she gave them sound again. 

"After all this time" it came out a little louder that he didn't have to struggle to hear her. "I never thought we'd be here" she lost voice as she mouthed the next part "Never thought we'd be here" only to take a deep breath and give the words a tune as she started properly signing. "When my love for you was blind But I couldn't make you see it, Couldn't make you see it That I loved you more than you'll ever know A part of me died when I let you go." clapping caused her to break her pencil. "Wow that was really pretty Marinette I didn't know you sang" Rose clapped. "Another hidden talent" Alya smiled. "I liked it 'a part of me died' so dramatic and hard core" Ivan enthused. "You sound really good Marinette you two should play together more often" Adrien spoke causing Luka to stop playing. "Yes you and your boyfriend should play" Kagami stated but its sounded more like she was trying to put Marinette in a place. "Hey ya we can do duet together me and you I can scream and you can huuu~" Rose mimicked a sweet melody. "No thanks" Marinette tried to say but Nino was already running rhythms by Rose and Ivan to complement the notes Luka was playing. Marinette closed her book and packed it away in her bag. She zipped it up then stood up. She grabbed her jacket that she was sitting on. She looked at Luka who just nodded to her then smiled as he played the tune again. She couldn't help the sad smile that crossed her face. 

She turned and started walking away. "Hey where are you going" Alya asked. "Oh I'm just uh i forgot I-" "Your suppose to help with the bakery" Alya rolled her eyes but smiled. " I'd hate to call you out but you say that a lot" Marinette shuffled her feet "that's cause I forget plus its just my parents sometimes it gets busy" she told in a very small voice. "Alright then I'll come to if kitty section does get a new sound Nino's got it covered" Alya offered clearly waiting for a rejection. "Ok the more the merrier" the girl forced a smile on her face. "Oh ok uh see you guys later" Alya told. She grabbed her plad shirt and school bag as she fallowed Marinette to the stairs. "By" Everyone waved at one another. 

The two girls walked down the street towards the bakery. "Seriously girl how could you not tell me that you sing you have a really cute voice but I guess that was a give in" Alya started enthusing. "Did you hear the lyrics" Marinette asked thinking about the tune. Alya was silent for a second "Um love is dead" she offered. The baker shook her head then realized she was still wearing a pony tail when she didn't feel hair brushing against her shoulder. "Ok whats going on with you at first I thought it was the weather but-" "Ah my hair tie a forgot it" she turned to face the way they came. "Do you wanna go back and get it" Alya offered. "No it's to late" she turned around again and started heading home. "What do you mean to late we still have an hour before sunset and that means an hour and half with Adrien" the blogger nearly sang. "I-can't" she nearly whispered. "What is it Kagami is it because you don't think youre as good as she is cause you are your amazing and you totally have chemistry with Adrien. Don't lose face just cause someone elts is interested your always there for him and no one makes him laugh like you do and-" Alya went on a tangent about the situation. 

But how could Marinette begin to tell her that she's just tired and sad. "Butterfly's" she ended up saying. "Butterfly's? oh I get it we can invite him to a garden and say it's for a school project the Parc Floral de Paris its a total tourist trap but I hear its beautiful me and Nino can come and we can invite Ivan and Mylene oh she'd love it there its perfect. So tomorrow after school the six of us Parc Floral de Paris what do you say" Marinette smiled "Sound wonderful...if I don't make fool of myself." "Hahhaha don't worry you got me there and no one knows more about butterfly's then Mylene we might actually have to drag her out of there before they close shes funny like that." Alya went on another tangent. She was a very talkative person overly passionate it was almost to easy to switch her focus. Marinette was starting not to like it, it made it hard to wanna confide in her especially when she didn't have coherent thoughts just feelings. Like what she tried to say she no longer feels butterfly's when she thinks about Adrien just an overwhelming sadness. How can she explain that shes tired and drained from loving him and trying so hard when clearly he doesn't like her and wont. If he liked her because she liked him then its not real it's love by accosiation. 

They made it to the bakery when Alya got a text. "Uh looks like I can't help after all I have to babysit, moms been called in for special event sorry" she looked at Marinette. "Thats ok thanks for walking with me though" they waved good by and parted ways. Marinette walked into the bakery kitchen then set her bag down. "Aw look at you with a ponytail it's so cute" her dads voice rang. She played with the end of her hair "Thanks papa, is there any work to be done" she asked. Her parents sighed "No barely anyone's come in in the passed hour so I cleaned everything" her mom responded. "Oh well how about we make strawberry macrons or mango in the shape of butterfly's" she offered. her parents smiled knowingly at her. "Going somewhere" they asked. She smiled at them it was such a Dupin-Cheng thing to make macrons when an special event came up. "Well Alya wants to go Parc Floral de Paris and check out the butterfly gardens" her parents perked up. "Oh how romantic who are you going with" her father asked. "Adrien of course right sweety" her mom told. She sank in her stands for a second "If he can go" she forced a laugh. 

Her parents looked at one another and her mom placed a hand on Toms arm. "Lets make some mango macrons" she told rather then asked. Tom quickly ran to the cabnit in the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients they needed for the sweets. Sabine walked over to her daughter. "something bothering you" she asked. Marinette bit her lip. "Is it about Adrien" Marinette nodded. "Oh my sweet cupcake" Sabine gave an apologetic smile as she moved her daughters bangs. "You never keep your first love and it's always the hardest letting go like somethings been ripped out of you its called heart ache but" she lifted Marinettes chin then looked over at her husband "once you lose that first love the most beautiful man or woman comes into view" she told. She gave her daughter a hug and Marinette almost fell to tears in her arms. "You always know" she whispered. "Thats my job" "who's ready to make macrons" Toms voice echoed. The girls separated and looked at him "Me" they both raised a hand. 

The next few hours were filled with making macrons in the shape of butterfly's the color of orange with mango filing and making dinner when time came to closing up shop which they did around six. Dinner was eaten at 6:30 and the macrons were done at seven. They took them up stairs to the house and put them in containers and away for tomorrow. Marinette went up to her room to do any last minute home work that needed to be done. Once she got up stairs her alarm went off with a note on her phone that said chemistry homework. She placed her bag down on the desk and Tikki floated out of her purse. She looked at the Kwami before grabbing her books. "I don't wanna talk about it I have to do this first" she told. Tikki grabbed the chemistry book "what page" she asked with a smile. "Chapter actually 4-5 I hate chapter work it's so bluh" she dropped into her pink chair. The two read the chapters over and over then answered the questions some were easy but others where hard as the context was only spoken briefly in between lectures.

Finally by ten they were done. "Ugh that took to long I hope we don't have a math quiz tomorrow my brain will me fried" she joked. Tikki giggled. The girls packed up the work and cleaned the desk. Marinette stopped and stared at the framed photo of Adrien on her desk. She placed it on its face slowly then laid her head down. "Marinette" Tikki floated into view. "You know I use to think that hawk moth couldn't read my emotions because I'm a miraculous holder but he can he has, I wonder if I keep going like this will I get akumitized should I take you out just in case. It feels kinda hopeless and that makes me feel pathetic, life sucks cause the boy I like is happier with someone elts that's not fair. That's not fair to anyone" Marinette buried her head in her arms. "That's not pathetic, sometimes it hurts knowing those we pour our hearts to are happier with someone elts. It's painful sometimes- but it will be ok you'll find new love. You'll find you'll have many more opportunity of love until one day you have enough experience to find the one who completes you. Your first love is never your other half" Tikki told but Marinette didn't look up. The words made her feel worse like she'd have to live through this pain again and again until she was old and warn out. Then a thought hit her "What if I die before then" she mumbled. Tikki gasped. Before the mini goddess could say anything Marinettes phone went off. 

The baker picked it up and looked at her notifications. Luka was texting her. She opened the message there was an audio file attached to it. She read the message before playing the file. 

Luka: I didn't mean to get you in trouble today I couldn't get the melody out of my head it was loud wanting to be played to be released someway here I recorded the notes for you hopefully this helps you with what you need 

She opened the file and it was the noise that captivated her to sing what she was feeling. She looked over at the face down picture then around her room at all the pictures she has. She started the file from the beginning and blasted her phones speaker as she got up. She taped her fingers and hummed to the melody as she walked to her bulletin board full of pictures of Adrien. She started taking them down one by one then began to sing to herself. 

"I was young but I wasn't naive

I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried" she sang in tune with the melody. She yanked down the giant poster she had by her seating. Then tossed them all in a trash can. She walked round and one by one removed all pictures of Adrien as she sang her hearts story. 

"After all this time

I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go" she walked by her desk and replayed the file then reached over to the framed photo. she took the picture out then set the frame down and tossed the photo. She continued to go around taking down pictures of the model. 

"I would fall asleep

Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like is was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go" her room was nearly cleared now and her trash can full. She grabbed her phone and replayed the audio, she made her way to the stairs leading to her bed when she remembered something. Adrien's scheduled. She turned and pulled on a string that dangled showing off an over annualized chart. She tossed her phone on the seating behind her and tore down the chart. 

"After all this time

Would you ever want to leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
And I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go" she grabbed her phone and went up the stirs to her bed. She laid down and grabbed her diary as she replayed the file. She wrote down the lyrics that came to mind as each note was struck. Lukas music always had a way of making her feel consumed maybe it was because the notes were what he heard in her heart or maybe he was just that good of an artist. She chopped it up to being both. Marinette laid down for bed and put her phone on charge. She opened her contacts as Tikki floated up to her. "Marinette" she asked timidly. "I'm ok just going through the motions" she told as she opened Lukas contact. 

Marinette: Hey thank you for the tunes it really does help I feel a lot better after listening to it...on repeat 😋

She giggled to herself and blushed a little. Tikki laid down on her pillow by Marinettes head. "I really like his music Tikki" she sighed with a smile and placed her phone down on her chest. "He does have a beautiful sound, you should invite him tomorrow as a thank you" Tikki suggested with a wide smile. "You think, does he even like butterfly's or gardens. Would it inspire him would he hate it" "Your thinking to much you have a bad habit of that" Tikki laughed lightly at her. "Ya i do don't I always over thinking or over planning instead of just doing" she took a deep breath then picked up her phone. 

Luka: im glad you like it

Marinette: hey a few of us are going to a butterfly garden tomorrow after school would you like to go its totally ok if you don't want to no pressure

"Ugh whats wrong with me" Marinette whined at her own text till her phone vibrated with a message. 

Luka: id love to

"Awsome" she laughed and texted that out then wished him a good night. She placed her phone down and fell asleep listening to the file on repeat.


	2. butterflies

Marinette woke up to a loud horn going off. She groaned and threw her pillow at nothing. "Marinette its time for school" Tikki called to her. "Nerrr" the girl responded then turned over on her stomach. She reached up on her shelf and grabbed her phone. She opened one eye to look over her phone. She groaned at the time. She only had ten minutes till her first period class. She turned off the alarm then forced herself out of bed. She dragged herself down the stairs and changed from her pjs to her regular cloths. Her floral shirt she made herself and pink capresse the needed a touch up in color as it was starting to fade. She grabbed her dark blue jacket with a pokadot inside then brushed out her hair. She opened her drawer on her pink cabnet of accessorizes. She took out two hair ties then a small strip of paper from inside. She took out a pencil and wrote down the date then on the other side she wrote a message 'Butterfly garden with Luka' she blushed a little at the words. "Whats the good thing for today" Tikki asked. "The butterfly Garden of course but that might change if Adrien and Kagami come it might get weird" she tied up her hair in two low pigtails. She took the paper then slid it carefully in between the folds of her right hair tie. 

Once she was ready she grabbed her bag then headed to her fridge to grab the macrons. She scurried down the steps and yelled out a good bye at her parents as she dashed out the door. She rushed to the school and just barely made it in time for the warning bell. "Oh my gosh she's semi on time" Alya's voice rang out making Marinette laugh. She walked over to where the science room was. Alya stood outside the room along with majority of the class. "Glad to see your not late for once, so excited" she asked. "Ya" Marinette spoke truthfully. "I am I cant wait to show you guys the different areas and vegetation for each species to thrive and if we're lucky we can see one of them hatch from their cocoons oh I've always wanted to see that its so amazing. Hey did you know-" Mylene sputtered on excitedly. "Excited for what" Rose asked coming up to the group. "Alya, Ivan and I are gonna go to the Parc Floral de Paris after school with Marinette and Adrien~" she giggled then her eyes lit up "It's going to be so much fun." "Oh I wanna go lets make it a girl squad adventure me you Juleka, Marinette, and Alya" Rose chimed. "As awesome as that is It's suppose to be a date hang with me and Nino, Mylene and Ivan, Marinette and Adrien~, of course your invited the more the merrier but our mission is to set the mood for those two" Alya pointed a thumb at Marinette. "Really cause Marinette invited Luka last night" Juleka told. "WHAT" Alya turned to Marinette who shrank in her stands. "I-uh we were talking and it came up so I invited him" she tapped her fingers together as she spoke. "Oh girl" Alya shook her head. "I asked if you had a new statue" she told. "I don't we just talked" Marinette held her arm. Alya still thought she loved Adrien with everything she had and she couldn't find the words to say that she didn't. That her heart was broken, had been breaking ever since the wax museum and finally snapped in two when he ran away with Kagami. She felts so hopeless and pathetic so stupid and childish. 

She gripped tighter on her arm and bit her lip as she felts herself shake with the need to cry. "I can't believe you how do you manage to get yourself in these situations" Alya sighed with a smile. "Alright so kitty section hang then" She told the group who cheered. Juleka stood beside Marinette she spoke to her with concern "You ok Marinette." She raised a hand but didn't place it on the designers shoulder. Marinette looked at the ground for a second then forced a smile on her face "Peachy keen" she almost sang just like her grandma used to before she started traveling. Juleka smiled at her and the door to the classroom opened. Everyone started to flood in at once But Marinette waited patiently for the door to clear so she could go inside. She reached for her right pig tail then traced the paper that sat underneath just out of sight. She saw Juleka move in front of her and crooked her head so she was still playing with the paper and hair but could also see Juleka. The tall girl was waving to someone across the court yard. Marinette removed her hand and straightened up s she looked across the yard. Luka was staring at them and waving at his sister. The sight made the girl smile genuinely. The final bell rang and Marinette jumped and yelped making both Couffine's chuckle. 

The two girls walked into the already seated classroom. Alya waved to Marinette even though she knew her friend wouldn't sit anywhere elts. As she walked over she over heard Nino and Adrien talking. "Just tell him it's for a school project what better way to write about butterflies then to watch them up close am I right" Nino placed a hand on the models shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I hope he says yes I'd really like to go" Adrien gave a sad smile. The teacher cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. 

The morning seemed to drag on with everyone enthusing about the garden and teasing Marinette about her 'crush' on him. She somehow felt like everyone was wondering how she was gonna mess up again. It hurt thinking that her friends were just waiting for her to fail so when lunch rolled around she avoided the cafeteria. She wasn't hungry anyway. She walked around on the second floor till she found the art room. Inside was boards of drywall covered in spray paint and plastic all over the floor. She looked around to find Nathaniel asleep at a desk with Marc beside him writing down in his journal. "Marinette" came a loud voice. She looked at one of the walls where Alex stood with her gas mask hanging around her neck. "Awesome your just the girl I need" she told as she walked over to the desk where the boys sat. She smiled at them and walked over to the group. "Hi Alex, Marc whats up" she asked and the two sighed. "I told the art teacher I'd make all the banners and stuff for our open house but there's so much decorating to do and I cant really envision how to do it all" Alex told. "There's suppose to be a party snacks and teachers all in the court yard and music but the principle doesn't want live music" Marc told. "We're trying to come up with sweet soft song list and decorations but everything's comes out to edgy or to colorful" Alex added. They both looked at her with pleading eyes.

She looked around the room at all the art on the walls. from paintings to self portrets to spray paint and sculptures. "What about Nino DJ's and Rose and I set up the play list as much as i love rock and roll there's nothing more comforting then a soft guitar and some double harmony" she told them. "And as for decorations the spray paint look is nice but there's not enough supplies to make a bunch of banners. Maybe some of those can hang from the railings like curtains. That looks like it can be a center piece or maybe we can have them on either side of the tables. What about a potluck. Color sceam can be like a garden all pink orange and green to bring it together since the school is green or butterflies cats, lizards, bugs, does flowers seem to childish I just think it look nice in the school." "Marinette" they both called to her. She turned to them in surprise. "Welcome back to the real world" Alex told her. She quickly took out her sketch book and opened to an empty page. "Ok first things first we need a floor plan so lets draw the school from the front door view" she began sketching. "Alright you said a floral plan or butterfly plan that could be interesting I guess" Alex started speaking as Marinette drew. Nathaniel seemed to come to life as he shot up startling them all. "I got it kyoya" he said. 

They all looked at him in confusion. "In the last episodes of host club he painted a flower in a frame then colored the pedals spreading outside of the frame stating that he wouldn't conform" he went on. Alex gasped. "That's perfect to show that the school lets us out of our shell, i can spray paint it" Marinette gasped and stood up in excitement. "We can get kitty section to help and paint the bases, No even better one big banner going along the walls the middle as one big frame printed out and everyone can paint proper things inside but chaos outside" "YES" the others slammed fist on the table at the idea. Marinette quickly flipped the page and started drawing rough drafts of the banners outline. "Ok still have to come up with streamers or something" Alex told as Marc wrote down what was said. "I Like Marinettes idea about curtains but what if we make it look like a vast sky with butterflies fluttering across" Marc asked. "Ya I'm down I'll draw up some plans Hey Mari I'm gonna draw up the school backgrounds my specialty think you can draw up some butterfly scenery" Nathaniel asked. "It just so happens I'm going to Parc Floral de Paris today" they laughed at the coincidence. 

Marinette sprinted to miss Bustier class after lunch. she had so much to tell everyone. She rushed into the room and stopped right at Ninos desk and placed her hands on it. "Hey Nino" she greeted. "Uh hey Marinette" he glance to the right pleadingly. "I Have a favor to ask Alex is planning for the open house and since the principle doesn't want live music i was wonder if a few of us make a play list would you be able to play it at the event" she lost her nerv as she explained her request. Nino blinked at her "We have an open house coming up"he asked. "Ya why do you think I've been studying so hard we're having mass tests coming up in every class" Alya told him from her seat above him. "What" he asked in panic. "He'll happly play for the event" Adrien pipped in. "Great and we're making a big banner for everyone to color and paint if your available" she told him. Adrien looked stunned for a second at her steady behavior. "Sure" he smiled at her. She pressed her hands together "Great" she walked away from him and over to where rose was trying to listen in to what Alex was telling Max and Kim.

"Hey you guys guess what" She started as a greeting. "You look happy" Rose stated and gave an over joyed smile at the girl. "Alex is planning the open house and she wants a bunch of people to come paint some banners, we're still working out the details but-" "I would love to paint a banner for the school can it be anything we want" Rose asked holding her hands close in excitement. "Yes" "Awesome I'm so excited" they both giggled. "Also I wanna ask your special help with something Mr Damocles wants a calm soft playlist to be played at the event wanna help me make a song list" she asked stepping closer to Rose. "Would I" Rose asked making Juleka start laughing a little. "Would you" Marinette asked again. "Would I" Juleka tried to hold back a laugh. "W-Would you" Marinette asked losing some excitement. "Would I what" she asked making Juleka lose her control. "Rose just say yes" Rose brought a hand to her ear as if to hear for something. Juleka rolled her eyes "fine rada rada" she continued to laugh. "Yes I would" she finally laughed. "Uh ok cool ya" Marinette looked at the ground in confusion at what just happened. she turned to walk to her seat, she glanced at Lila when she noticed movement coming from the desk. Lila had both hands around her mouth to cover what she mouth from anyone elts sight. 'Your a joke' she smiled and winked at Marinette as the girl finally made it to her seat. Her excitement was gone and was replaced by confusion and doubt. 

Alya elbowed her lightly to get her attention. "Hey two more hours and we'll be going to the butterfly exhibit with Adrien~" she whispered. Marinette instinctively went to touch her right pigtail. She traced her hand over the paper "Ya that will be fun" She said just as silently. The teacher began writing on the board for the days literature and history lesson. Marinette took out her note book to write down the information. 

The lesson dragged on forever. The teacher was giving them so much to learn for both subjects and telling them a test was coming up on war fare and influential writers of the passed. "Ugh kill meeee this is to much" Alya snorted as the class packed away their things to leave. "Don't forget Miss Mendeleiev has a ninety nine percent chance of issuing three test and two major assignments for both chemistry and math" Max pointed out. Marinette groaned and laid her head down on the desk while Alya sank back in her chair in defeat. "Lets go you guys the exhibit closes in five hours that's no time at all" the two girls turned to Mylene and silently chuckled at her. "I'm also excited my father said I could go but that I need to write him a rough draft of my paper so if you guys don't mind helping me write a fake paper on butterflies" Adrien asked. "I'll do it I know everything" Mylene told making the group laugh. "Your awesome" the model told her. "Lets go" She said then dashed down the steps to exit the classroom. "So is your little friend coming the one with the skirt" Ivan asked. Adrien rubbed his neck "actually she can't she has to many studies to attend but i promised her I'd take pictures" he shook his phone. Everyone started heading out of the classroom. "Hear that It's just gonna be you and him don't worry I'll find a way to get you two alone" she winked.

Marinette bit her lip as she thought about what to say but an overwhelming sense of fear took over her suddenly as she felt she was being watched. She turned away from Alya to look around and screamed as she jumped into her friends arms. Everyone stopped to look at the scene. Luka stood by the door way of the classroom with a large smile on his face as he stared at the small girl who was now being held by her friend. It was clear to anyone looking that he scared her. Everyone started laughing even Alya. Marinettes face heated up in embarrassment. "Are you ok" Rose asked clearly still laughing. "Your to funny sometimes" Alya told her. A curious look came over the blogger as she looked at Marinette. 

She re-positioned her arms and lifted Marinette a little in the air like she was weight bar. People started laughing more but Luka took step forward. Alya started laughing and brought the girl down. "Relax tall man I got her, you know you weigh like nothing right" Marinette knew she didn't mean it in a mean way but everything was sounding like an insult right now. Everyone was laughing and she was being held and lifted like a common weight. It was causing her to panic, was panic the right word. She broke out in a sweat and her heart was going wild and all she wanted to do was hide. Suddenly she was placed on her feet and being told something she couldn't register and suddenly Alya was walking away from her. "Hey" Juleka's voice called making her jolt. "You ok" she asked while everyone behind her walked away. Marinette cleared her throat and put on a fake smile "Peachy keen" she spoke in a sing song voice that she heard way to much. Juleka smiled at her then turned to walk away. "Your not" she heard from her right. Luka started walking to the stairs but stopped after a couple steps. He turned to her with a soft smile on his face "Coming" he asked. She couldn't help but smile a little at him. She walked to him and the both went down the stairs. "Come on Four hours and forty nine minutes" Mylene called out and everyone silently chuckled at her. 

It didn't take long for them to bus over to the park but if you ask Mylene it was an eternity. They all got off and looked out at the vase park. It was huge with water falls a pound and a stage for music festivals and fast amounts of trails. "Wow crazy how we all live here and yet we've never seen these tourist traps" Nino spoke. "Speak for yourself me and Mylene are here at least once a month" Ivan smiled fondly as he walked away. "Where are you going" Alya asked. "The Butterfly exhibit is this way the parks alot bigger then you think music on one side and wild life on the other" Mylene started sprinting down the path. Alya shrugged and pushed the group to fallow them. Marinette was awe struck by the giant park it was so beautiful her mind was swirling with ideas. She could do a fair-tale shoot here with modern design of the old princesses. It be the perfect place to do a Rapunzel by the water or a snow white just by the trees and if it resembled a forest passed them she could do Aurora. She was so lost in thought she forgot to watch her feet. She triped over a rock and flailed her arms as she began to fall. Luka Grabbed her by the waist and held her hip to hip. But he was much taller so her feet weren't even touching the ground. The group laughed a bit at her "classic Marinette" someone said. She whined in her throat and dropped her head. 

Luka placed her down slowly. Once her feet were on the ground he let her go. "Thanks" She mumbled as she started walking again. "What do you see" he asked her as he to continued walking. She looked up at him in surprise then smiled a big toothy grin at him. He blushed at the sight of her lighting up. Marinette glanced over at the vast garden "do you see fairy tales" she asked. He looked out at the land scape but only saw grass and flowers. He smiled at the designer when she turned around to him. "Because it does it looks like a fairy tale out there with the pond and small water fall depicting a curious soul looking into the water with water Lillys floating about and finding that her reflection smiles back or a caring but frightened turmoil taking place by the trees as a rash decision needs to be made and if the trees pair like a forest cant you see shoe-less feet dancing like true freedom." Marinette moved around pointing at the different scenes and acting out small portions with her hands. Luka watched her enthuse about what she saw, a bubbly melody played to him as she kept going. "I wish I could go explore" she said softly holding her hands behind her back as she stared out at the park. "We can if you want we don't have to stay a group all day" Luka told her. 

She looked ahead of them at Adrien who was getting his ear chatted off by Mylene and her many facts. Marinette then looked at Alya who was signalling for her to come forward. "I-can't" she ended up saying still a loss for words. She walked a little faster to catch up with everyone. "Almost there I can see the building look its just a giant big green house" she pointed it out. There was a long path surrounded by hedges that lead to a giant green house. It looked like a castle with how big it was and they weren't anywhere near it yet. "Maybe four hour isn't enough" Alya joked. "That's what I'm saying there's so much to see and do and not enough time" Mylene took out her note book and started writing as they all walked. "What are you doing" Ivan asked. "I'm writing Adrien's paper now so he can enjoy the exhibit" Adrien looked a little guilty when she said that. Alya pushed Marinette lightly but the girl wasn't balanced and she stumbled almost into Adrien as she tried to find her footing. 

He smiled at her and she almost yelped "ah da open house" she suddenly said as she tried to compose her self. She got a bunch of confused looks then tried again "Ah the open house is coming up for our school you know and ah Alex is planning the decorations so we were thinking we'd do school wide art project and um when we have the sheets printed out would you guys maybe like to paint them. It can be anything you want we're doing a big frame with everyone's ideas popping out of it to show uh nonconformity and expression of self. If you don't that's ok there's no pressure we're just asking everyone and-" a hand was placed on her should and she closed her mouth tight. She looked over at Adrien "That sounds amazing Marinette you know I'm already up for it" he spoke tenderly. "Ya I'm so excited and making a set list for Nino is gonna be so much fun" Rose cheered. "Oh I wanna work on a set list if that's ok" Mylene pipped up from her page. 

Rose hugged her shoulders "Of course the more the merrier right Marinette." The girl just smiled and gave a thumbs up Adrien still had his hand on her and it was making her so tense she couldn't speak. "Awesome there's suppose to be no heavy beats just soft melody's" Rose went on bouncing back to her spot beside Juleka. "Hang on you asked Rose to help with the playlist and why is this the first I'm hearing about this school wide art project you and Alex came up with" Alya started asking. She grabbed the small girl from Adrien and stood her on the right, a little off of the group. "Hey we're friends right I didn't like miss something that insinuated we weren't right" Alya asked. "Ya of course we're friends the best of friends" Alya gave a sweet smile at that. "Alright then whats up why didn't you ask me to help you" she stared hard at the girl's eyes looking for an answer. "Uh I-well Rose has been doing music study you know and me and her use to shred on that dancing game when we were kids so-" "uuh Little kitty mi mi i loved that song Little kitty mine, mine Won't you sing a song? Little kitty mine, Then I'll sing along" Rose began to cheer. Marinette maneuvered out of Alya's hold and walked over to the two girls. "Actually what came to mind was Smile not NI NI" Rose blinked at her. "Uh Where's my samurai" she asked. Rose gasped in excitement "Oh no" Juleka smiled. 

Rose grabbed both their arms and pulled them close to her "Lets sing it" she told. "What" both girls asked her. "Come on you both seemed so gloomy today lets sing it like we use to please" they both blushed and played with their hair. They started mumbling "ay yai ay little butterfly" "No not like that" Rose stepped in front of them then turned to them. "Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai, Where's my samurai" she belched as if on qui just to keep the bet going both girls sang almost as high. "I've been searching for a man all across Japan" they blushed. "Ya" Rose joined the and re linked their arms. "Just to find, to find my samurai" she continued. "Someone who is strong but still a little shy" Marinette sang then Juleka "Yes I need, I need my samurai" they all giggled then took one big breath together. 

"Ay, ay, ay

I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colours in the sky"

The three burst out laughing together. "Heh was that dance dance revolution cause I remember bumble bee" Nino told them. "Do you remember how to sing it" Rose asked. "I Do" Mylene handed Ivan her paper and quickly dashed behind to link arms with Juleka. "Who doesn't" Nino left Alya's side to link arms with Marinette. The girls laughed "Ok from the course One Two Three" Rose counted. The other three in front of them stared in startled bewilderment. While Luka smiled fondly at all of them from behind the group. 

"Sweet little bumble bee

I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da" 

They all clapped the beat as best they could then started laughing at the fact that they all remembered it word for word. "Wow must of been some game" Adrien spoke in a way that made everyone feel sad for him at the loss of not having a proper childhood. Nino left the girls and draped an arm over his friends shoulder. "It's cool dude your not missing much except sugary sweet girly songs we can listen to them anytime you want" Adrien smiled at the DJ. Ninos arms was touched by Alya and he looked over at the amused smile on her face. "And how is it you know these songs by heart" she asked. Nino readjusted his cap with pride "How do you think Marinette learned the word shred, no one could beat my high score" Marinette scuffed but quickly covered her mouth. The boy just smiled at her "That a challenge Dupin-Cheng" "They do have the old game on the gaming system now" She offered in a challenging voice. "Oh we can all pitch in to buy it and play it at Juleka's house If you don't mind that is" Mylene suggested. "Sounds fun another game I can beat you at" Juleka turned to her brother. He chuckled then smiled at her in amusement "I'd like to see you try" he joked. "You heard him he wants to be defeated" Alya laughed. The rest of the group laughed at her joke except Marinette who smiled back at him with mild concern. "It's all in good fun" he said, watching as she relaxed in her walk.

Not paying attention she tripped over her own feet, Rose reached to grab her but ended up falling with her. She landed in the bakers lap as the two now sat on the ground. "That's two for Two" Alya laughed. "Hi" Marinette said awkwardly "Hi" Rose responded. The two girls giggled at themselves then proceeded to get up. The group was still talking about it when they got up to the stairs that led to the green house. "Wow" they all said as they stared up at the building. "Come on four hours and twenty five minutes" Mylene called as she went up the stairs. The group walked up the stairs and fallowed her into the greenhouse. 

The house was huge with green life everywhere, winding down paths and blocking off sight of the whole building. And butterflies flew everywhere. "Oh look a silver washed fritillary and over there a gate keeper" Mylene started pointing out. Adrien took out his phone and started taking pictures of the butterflies being pointed out. "Lets look around" Alya told the group and they all started walking around. "Oh thats a green vain and thats an essex skipper you can tell cause its aburn oh that ones a chaquered skipper" Mylene went on. All over the place butterflies flew over head or around the plants, there were so many different flowers and bushes all over the place it was breath taking. Marinette watched a couple blue butterflies fly over head. Flashes of designs came to mind in an old Greek style. She felt the lightest tap on her shoulder so careful she almost didn't feel it. She turned to look up at Luka as he smiled down at her. Her gaze traveled to his hand which had a small strip of paper in it. She blushed at the object just barely seeing the date on it. "It's yours" he told rather then asked. She took the paper and turned it over the words 'Kitty section practice' was erased and instead the paper read 'wrestling over a basketball'. She gave a small laugh at that almost muted.

She looked back up at Luka who was string at her pigtails. He gave her a smile when she turned to him. Instead of trying to explain herself she just smiled and put the slip of paper in her left hair tie then tucked it under her hair so it wouldn't fall out. She blushed as the taller watched her do it, the action made her feel so vulnerable now he knew her secret she writes down happy things and hides them in her hair as a reminder. But she didn't feel ashamed that he knew just a little embarrassed and appreciative that he wrote down something he thought she'd be happy remembering. He was right about that as always. She noticed him tapping a different tune then the one he was yesterday, it sounded warm kinda soothing. "Is that me" Marinette asked as she watched his right hand tap his leg. She blushed when she realized what was said. "Yes" he spoke softly to her then started humming the tune. She looked up at him in awe. His voice was so deep but soft like an old to turn to for comfort. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked away but a smile spread on her face. 

Her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled forward. Alya wrapped and arm around her to keep the girl centered as she pulled her to her side. "Hey" she started. "Hey" Marinette relaxed a little in the hold as they walked. "Be honest has your magnet changed" the girl asked, there was no demand in her tone just an uncertain question even if her face didn't reflect it. "Ah" Marinette tried to speak but she couldn't find the words, she scrambled her mind to find something anything to explain. "Feelings" she groaned at herself. "Feelings?" Alya raised a brow at her. "I don't have words just feelings I'm....lost" is all she could come up with. Alya started laughing "You're not lost your just going through the monitions, trust Kagami doesn't stand a chance against my girl and no giving up just cause you think he likes someone elts. He doesn't know your an option Mari just let him know" she again moved Marinette and pushed her towards Adrien. She stopped just before falling into him and bounced in spot to regain her footing. 

The model smiled at her "hey" he greeted her. "Uh hey you" she cringed at herself. "You were right Marinette people can have fun around me" he told her. "...ya they can" she felt baffled by the statement. "I was beginning to think people just invited me to things to be nice but you guys really seem to be having fun" he smiled sweetly at her. "Oh of course people just have fun with or with out you- ah no I mean we have fun all the time, your here having fun cause we have fun theres- that is-um- we like you- oh but not like like you like that. Just as a friend- we're friends having fun together" she stammered about causing her supporters to shake their heads. Adrien beamed at her "Really we're friends" he asked. "Er ya why wouldn't we be" she swallowed hard. The model rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the ground "Well at the wax museum you said i was bad friend to you then that prank I pulled on you I was surprised you even wanted to talk to me." Marinette smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to look t her in surprise. "I understand that this is all new to you and your still learning how to be a friend, so am I right now I'm messing up pretty badly with Alya I'm pulling a Marinette" she laughed slightly at herself. He smiled again "Thanks Marinette Nino was right about you, you are a good friend" she blushed at his words. She looked over at Nino who was whistling nervously with a dark blush on his face. "Sap" Alya told him then kissed his cheek making him smile at the floor. They intertwined their fingers as they held hands. "Oh Adonis blue its so pretty" Mylene caught everyone attention. They all watched it go by and Adrien whispered into Marinettes ear "Looks like Luka" he told her. She blushed a deep red and stepped away from him and into Alya. The Blogger quickly wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug "Can't say that's three cause I got you" She giggled making Marinette giggle.


	3. macron

They walked around the building till they came up to the other end. At the back was a tunnel continuing the green house. "Is there another building" Rose asked. "Ya but there's still a lot to see here lets circle around there's more bushes here" Mylene offered. "Why don't we go in there cause it looks bigger the circle back" Alya smiled at her. The group agreed and went through the tunnel into the second building. "Oh wow" they said. The room was way bigger and you could see more stone paths. "Lets head left" they walked to the left path. "Is that water I hear" "Ya there's a pound in the center here to help keep the room humid for the plants" Mylene stated. They walked by some info tablets and read them while Mylene recited them word for word. "Oh the adonis blue" Marinette pointed out a tablet

'In April-May and July-August the caterpillar forms into a chrysalis in small crevices or hollows and is then buried by ants in earth chambers connected to the ant nest. The ants constantly attend to it for around three weeks, protecting it from predators.'

"Wow now thats a united kingdom" Alya told the after Mylene's explanation. "It's endangered" Marinette said looking at the tablet. "Ya thats why this place is so important there's a lot of endangered butterflies here being monitored so they can repopulate" they all looked around with new found fondness of the exhibit. Mylene gasped and they all looked at her. "Luka don't move" she told the tall man. Everyone looked at him and saw what she was talking about, on top of his head resting just before his bangs was a giant brown and black butterfly. "Oh wow those colors are bleeding so perfectly" Marinette also gasped. "Quick a picture I need to take a picture. Mylene grabbed her phone frantically to get a picture. Marinette took off her bag and grabbed her sketch pad and a pencil. She opened up to a new page the set her book in her left hand using her left arm for support. She walked closer to the scene then started drawing. "Whoa wait are you drawing him Mari thats gonna take forever" Alya asked. "I've never seen a butterfly like that it's better to draw it the detail then take a picture of it that way you can see the moment" she moved her arms around to draw over her page rather then drawing with her wrist. She quickly sketched out Lukas out line and stands then moved to draw out his hair.

"Oh that the wall it's another endangered species they are a well a sexually aggressive type and very passionate actually in some lore people believed them to be a type of aphrodisiac signaling a bond of vulnerability being made usually meaning um that" Mylene's face when bright red. "Thats so romantic a bond of vulnerability bringing to souls closer together" Rose sighed into Juleka's shoulder. "I think she means Luka's getting laid" Nino chuckled till he got elbowed in the ribs by Alya. Marinette looked up quickly at that meeting Luka. The teen was blushing a light pink probably from the conversation but he didn't move, staying perfectly still for Marinette. She looked back down at her page and started drawing the butterfly now she kept glancing up to get all the detail right. "Oh a gatekeeper" Mylene took out her phone again to take a picture. A yellow butterfly with black outlining like landed on Luka's should and he smiled knowingly. Marinette took a causes step forward to see the image better. "Looks like Luka's a flower" the group snickered. Marinette took a causes step forward to get a better angle of the butterfly.

"Don't fret Luka a yellow and black Butterfly means good things it symbolizes change. It represents the death of something old like a bad habit or a bad job or toxic relationship and opens the door for better things especially reciprocated love. Luka looked straight at Marinette who was so focused on her draw she most likely didn't here what was said. Another Butterfly flew onto his head. "Coppers" Mylene took a picture "Ok lets go there's still lots to see" she put away her phone and turned to go. The group took a step but looked back to see Marinette and Luka hadn't moves. "Come on girl you can copy Mylene's pictures let Luka walk around some" Alya called to her. "Wait it wont take long" Marinette started drawing a little faster. Her drawing had a rough sketch of Luka smiling with a big outline of a butterfly on his bangs and one on his shoulder with two more on his head. She was drawing the placement of his jacket and sweater then moved to the first butterfly to draw in the detail.

Luka smiled at her then looked over at Juleka, His sister rised her arms questioningly. He tried his best to wink at her but he couldn't wink to save his life so his face just scrunched up as his eyes closed untimely. Juleka snickered at the sight "I think he's ok with just standing there" she told everyone. "Ok then lets go they'll probably still be here when we circle back" Mylene walked away from them. "Ok uh see you guys soon" the group walked away from the two. Marinette was to invested in her drawing to say goodbye to them she just kept sketching then erasing. The area became silent as everyone got further away. Marinettes pencil slowed a little at the lack of pressure and she took another step. It was quite the scene for anyone who could see them, Luka standing still while the butterflies crawled around him and fluttered there wings while Marinette stood in front of him drawing what she saw, almost close enough for him to see her sketch book. She blew away the eraser shavings from her page then looked up again. This time she really took in the sight and blushed, Luka was smiling at her like she was the only thing he could see. "Ah erm d-done" she held her book just under her nose to hide some of the blush.

He moved slightly to take in a deep breath and the butterflies all flew away. He stretched and arm up and held it with the other as he straightened his spine. Marinette couldn't help glancing down at his stomach when his shirt lifted showing just a little of his navel. She blushed deeper turning red as she looked away and at the plants beside her. "Ready" he asked her now settling his arms down. "Yep" she squeaked then tapped her head with the book. She turned to her bag and set her book and pencil inside getting a knowing grin from Tikki as she did so. Like the Kwami had watched the whole thing. She quickly zipped it up then put her bag on. The two started walking down the stone path. They passed the pond that Mylene mentioned there were little fish inside that caught Marinettes eye. she stopped and looked into the pond. There was so railings or a gate to section it off so she leaned over just a little. She slipped anyway on the wet rock but didn't fall, Luka grabbed her by the arm to keep her steady. "There rainbow fish" he told her. She looked from the pond to him in bewilderment. "Learned a lot about fish living with the captain" they both laughed airily at the statement. He gently pulled her away from the water and back to the path.

They began walking again and Marinette couldn't help but ask "Is the Captain a marine-biologist." "No I never asked why she knew so much, she just knows. She's actually kind of amazing ever since she was a kid she wanted to be a pirate and be free of rules, to live in chaos and freedom with no boundaries" he smiled at unseen memories. "Wow that is amazing I can't even imagine know what you want when your a kid I mean I use to think I'd be the paper bag princess." He suddenly laughed startling her from her thoughts. She looked at him with a very hurt gaze that he would laugh at her even if it was a silly dream it was one she loved. He quickly stopped and frowned with worry. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend It's just the thought of you being like her, someone who loves fashion so much wanting to be like a girl who ran around in a paper bag....It's funny" he scratched his head as he looked at the ground. "Do you know why she was in a paper bag" Marinette asked him. The tall man looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled. "Her prince was taken by a dragon and her kingdom was lit on fire. She then searched for the dragons den because no one elts would. When she found the dragon she saved her prince but he didn't recognize her because she was dirty and in a paper bag. She learned that status didn't matter, cause even if you look nice didn't mean you were and she didn't want to be with someone who was only after status. I really wanted to be like her to not let peoples stature get in the way of making friends or being there for anyone who needed someone and to be able to fallow y heart like she did." Marinette blushed when she realized she had rambled on. "But you know those are silly things from childhood a-and thats what I mean about knowing what you want when your a kid" she said a little loudly.

"When did you want to become a designer" he asked her with an almost unreadable smile on his face. something between amusement and fondness. "Oa ah seven I was dressing up my dolls and i didn't like their cloths so i made new ones out of paper" she got out. They were silent for a moment till Marinette was able to swallow the lump in her throat enough to speak again. "w-when did you wanna be a guitarist" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I've always been into music but wither it becomes a career doesn't matter, I'm gonna go to collage for engineering and robotics. Think it be kinda cool the things I could create but I'm pretty bad at codes." "Thats so cool my friend Max is really into robotics if you need any help with codes I'm sure he'd lend a hand he built a new age robot with real emotions not just programmed ones. He was so real he even got akumitized you should meet him" he again laughed at her statements causing her to jolt. "Your amazing Marinette someone could just mention something to you in passing and and your so ready to help them take the next step" she blushed at him as she stared at him stunned by the statement.

He looked around then smiled up at the glass walls. She shook her head and smacked her cheeks then held her hands on either cheek. She looked down to her hip and saw a red blur go in the side of her purse. She glanced at Luka who was looking at the high trees. She opened the snap on her purse and peered inside. Tikki sat inside eating a pink macron. Marinette quickly close the purse then shouted in remembrance. "The macrons how could I forget" She quickly took off her back pack then opened it as they walked. She moved her books forward reveling a container Inside. She sighed to herself in disappointment. "Did you make something" Luka asked not peering into her bag. "Yes I made them for everyone to share at lunch but I...didn't go to the lunch room" she closed the bag then put her bag back over her shoulders. "Where did you have lunch" she was asked. She blinked slowly and stared at the ground "I didn't I wasn't feeling hungry so I went to the art room." Luka didn't press her he didn't even ask a fallow up. 'why didn't you' 'why the art room of all places' questions she couldn't answer. She cringed when she was met with a bright light. She looked up to see the sun blazing in the sky unblocked by glass ceilings. She covered her eyes then looked over at Luka. "I think I've had my fill of butterflies wanna check out the rest of the park" he pointed at the vast land ahead of them. She looked behind her at the big building where her friends were most likely still inside. If she did go back she'd have to be next to Adrien the whole time and right now it just felt better being outside where she could breath.

She turned back to the park and started walking, Luka fallowed her and they went down the gravel path. The park was very huge there was a hedge maze beside all the green houses which there were three of them and then an actual building behind them. Walking passed the hedge trail they had walked to get to the green houses they saw a large fountain and more paths leading different ways. Marinette instinctively fallowed the path that lead to the big pond with a small waterfall in it. The path also led to a bunch of flower beds with famous cardboard guitars planted in them for all the big named artist that played at the stadium near by. "Oh wow Jagged Stone" they both exclaimed when they noticed the familiar guitar. They chuckled at each-other then walked over to the cutout.

Luka Crouched down in front of it to take in the detail and to read the signature on the side. Marinette watched him from behind, the memory of desperada popped into her head at the sight. Jagged could even see that Luka was a better option but she still chose Adrien. She really could of ruined his shot at making a name for himself. Even if he did say he doesn't care to make a career out of it the offer would of been nice. Not only did she almost ruin that for him she made it seem like she didn't care about him. She sniffled not realizing tears were welling in her eyes. She quickly whipped them away hoping he wouldn't see but he shot up so fast when he heard her. "I-I'm sorry fffor choosing Adrien over you when Jagged asked I-" her voice shook as she tried to speak. Luka placed a hand on her head causing her to look up at him. "If I'm going anywhere it's with kitty section" he smiled at her. She couldn't help smiling back, his smiles were contagious to her. "Hey Marinette whats a macron" he suddenly asked and she sank in her stands in disbelieve. He removed his hand from her and fidgeted with his rings "everyone talks about them but I don't know what they are" he confessed clearly feeling embarrassed about it. "Really thats like saying you don't know what a creme brulee is" she absently said. He bit his lip but still smiled. Her body shook with an inward chuckle. "Ok lets go sit over there and I'll show you" she pointed to the other side of the pond were there was just grass.

They walked over the stadium marble floor and even though he was being cool about it Marinette could tell he was silently enthusing about being on such an important stage. They settled on a patch of grass right by the water to enjoy the up wind bringing the smell into the air. She sat down cross legged facing Luka then opened her bag. She took out the container of sweets and popped off the lid. Inside were rows of orange butterflies. He looked over them then at Marinette. "They're mango flavored macrons are a specialty in my dad's bakery we have mountains of them" she enthused. "And creme brulee" he asked. Her smile fell "ah no thats more of a serving dessert, you have to eat that right after making it. We do hand held bake good so stuff you can eat on the go" she informed. He took a macron and the designer quickly placed her pencil on her sketch pad that she pulled out at some point. He took a bite of the fluffy treat, his eyes widened at the texture and taste. It wasn't like a cookie like thought it be but like biting into a marshmallow without the pull of trying to separate it. A very mango marshmallow with cream filling.

Marinette was drawing into her sketchbook with a smile on her face that told she thought the experience was funny. Luka smiled at her then turned his attention to the pond. He sat facing the water, It really was a breath taking sight but he couldn't see a curious soul looking into the murky waves. But he heard a gentle noise, like strings being strung lazily with a mild up beat tone. He took another macron, the wind picked up and carried a sweet voice with it to harmonize with what he was hearing. "Wish I had my guitar theirs this sound I hear and I think its situational" he spoke out loud. "We can come back I can even make butterfly macrons again" Marinette offered. He breathed out a chuckle then turned to her "It wouldn't be the same, the best things you can't recreate or capture." She stopped drawing and looked at him, the sight did capture her. He was smiling contently at her as he stared only at her, wind pushing his hair around in such a unique way she never would be able to capture it in any photo or drawing.

She jumped when her phone suddenly went off. She quickly grabbed it out of her pocket almost losing her pencil. The Image pooped up as Alya but before she could accept the call it went to voicemail. "Oh" she groaned but set her phone down on the sketch pad instead of calling back. She re focused on what she was drawing. On her paper was an out line of Luka facing the water She drew in his cloths which was easy for her then drew a rough placement of his hair for proportions of his face. Her phone went off again this time it was Adrein calling. She sighed in defeat when his picture popped up. She put down the pencil and picked up her phone.

"Hey" she asnwered trying to throw pep in her voice. "Hey, you were right she picked up, where are you guys we went back but you weren't there" Marinette removed the phone from here er to look at the time, It was almost six. They had left them alone for about an hour. She brought the phone back to her ear "we're in the area still looking at the wild life" she told him. She could hear him tell the group what she said. She also herd Alya in the background "tell her to be more specific." "So where exactly are you guys" she bit her lip. "By the pond" Adrien relaid the message "Ok we'll meet you over there" he ended the call. She placed the phone in her purse then went back to drawing. She didn't dare look up to see if Luka was looking at her, He'd just ask her questions she couldn't answer like 'why didn't you tell them we weren't in the green house' or 'why didn't you call Alya back'. She just drew what she could, drew his nose and jaw line then erased. She kept up with light pencils but it didn't look right to her. She took a deep breath then went back to drawing his cloths.

Her phone buzzed but she ignored it instead forcing herself to concentration but it was hard to draw from memory. She wasn't gonna look up though he'd ask 'why aren't you answering' 'don't you care about your friends' 'your just angering them.' Her phone went off again and she lowered herself closer to the page. His eyes, she couldn't get the shape right so she just drew them closed then went back to drawing his nose maybe the mouth would be better like an angled Cheshire cat smile. Her phone went off for a third time and she squeaked finally looking up. He was sitting cross legged with his eyes closed not looking at her or paying attention to what was going on at all. "Ah hey you know um butterflies are weird" she began speaking. He opened his eyes but he wasn't smiling or looking at her. "They just kinda um inch around eating until their like 'Ya I'm fat enough' then cocoon themselves and turn into liquid then re structure them selves and emerge into the most beautiful insect then fly off to show off their wings." She forced a laugh as he phone went off again. "Marinette" he spoke in a very strange way that made the girl feel like she was in trouble. " Are you avoiding something" turned to her "wa-what" she asked not sure if her hearing was working right.

Luka sighed and uncrossed his legs as he looked out at the pond. " I don't mean to be rude it just sounds like your out of tune, trying to find an amp to make the sound louder hoping it'll reach out. But you cant make it louder it wont help you have to re tune the strings" he was met with silence. He turned to her and whatever nerve he had when telling her she was out of tune was gone from the look on her face. She stared at him with a mix of anger, bewilderment, and pure hurt. He turned away quickly, fiddling with his rings "ah I'm sorry ignore me a-I." "Your right" a sigh reached his ears and he turned his head back to the small girl sitting beside him. "There is something I'm trying to deal with but I can't talk about it. It's just there feelings without words or answers and if I start talking about it I won't be able to get anyone to understand because I just don't have answers" she blurted out frantically.

He tapped his fingers mimicking the melody he played yesterday. "Maybe you do have the answers you just don't wanna admit them out loud because then they'd be true" he bit his lip after speaking. Marinette placed her hands on her arms to hold herself "I was young but I wasn't naive" she mumbled to herself, she had to feel the words on her lips and he was right she needed to hear it out loud. "What if- What if I asked you questions and you wrote them down" he suggested. Marinette looked down at her paper, the sketch of Luka wasn't finished but she flipped the pages over anyway. She stopped on the page that had the umbrella laying on the bottom. What would he start with she wondered there were so many questions running through here head that she almost missed his when he finally asked. "Why are you ignoring your phone" yep that was pretty much what she expected.

'becuase my friends are calling to see where I am'

"why did you sound so defeated on the phone" she looked around then looked up at him. "Your not telling me your writing it" he reminded. She put her pencil down to write but picked it up again. How could she answer, how would she answer. "You sounded sad on the phone like it was paining you to have that conversation why."

'It was Adrien. how elts can I answer'

"Why won't you talk to Alya about it"

'because, because i can't answer shed ask to many invasive questions like why is it over now or when why how then highlight all the good moments we had and that i shouldn't lose face but I just can't anymore'

"What wrong"

'Adrien broke my fucking heart he played the cruelest joke on me and i told him i wanted to melt with him and he believed that was just a joke to like an idiot, a beautiful uncultured idiot with fluffy hair and amazing green eyes that never saw anything i did for him the amount of times i wound pour my heart out to him say right to his face that he was dreamy he saw my room for fucks sake covered wall to wall with him well not anymore cause he broke me telling me he was in love with someone elts then ditching who ever that was for Kagami of all people I've known him longer loved him more and he still fell for her first what am i doing wrong why aren't i good enough for him what did i'

Marinette was suddenly pulled into a warm hug, causing the sketch book to fall out of her lap and face down onto the ground. She was crying hard and gasping for air only for it to come out in sobs. She clung onto Luka like her life depended on him and maybe it did a little. He held her tightly and she berried her head into his shoulder "I'm not-I- why am I wrong" she finally got out. He just held her closer "Your not wrong Marinette your the most right girl I knew. Your so strong and caring you take care of everyone that comes in your path, the world needs more of you" he said to her desperately. She gave a mild laugh at his words "thats what Miss Buster said to me once" she laughed and sobbed into his shoulder. He smiled at that but didn't ease up on his grip. They sat like that for awhile even after she was done sobbing, as long as she held him so tight he wasn't gonna let her go. His phone rang with a set song playing a harsh drum that flowed with the eerie female voice singing. Luka tensed as it played.

Marinette took in a deep breath then started sitting back, letting go of Luka and whipping her eyes. He took out his phone and answered with out looking. "Hey Julies" he watched Marinette grab the lid to her container. "Hey sorry to do this cause I know how hard it is to get time with someone you-um Alya's really freaking out and the exhibit closes soon everyone wants you guys to meet us at the front desk." "Ok" he ended that call and put his phone away. Marinette put her things back in her bag then stood up and put it on. The taller stood up with her, looking her over with concern. Marinettes Eyes were red and so was her nose and cheeks. Tears stained her cheeks but she was whipping them away with her sleeve. "Maybe I should carry tissues with me" she looked up at him a little surprised he spoke. He twisted his rings around in his hand anxiously. She suddenly threw herself at him and hugged him tightly like it was the last time then she stepped away from him. "Thank you Luka I-I really needed this" she took in a deep breath. A smile spread across his face "always" he told her. She smiled back. They began walking down the path that led to green house.

When they got to the doors that they exited a guard was standing outside. "Sorry love birds but the exhibit is closing can't allow entry" he told them very sternly. Marinette looked over at Luka who just waved the guard goodbye. She fallowed as he walked away. "Can't go through it, can't go over it, gotta go around it" she giggled at him. "Hmm I hear it" he spoke quietly. "Hear what" she asked curiously. "Your song" he told like it was obvious. She blushed at the answer, she went to play with her left pigtail which was odd she'd normally reach for her right. "What's in your hair" he smiled down at her. "Huh the paper you gave me" she blinked. "What about the other one" she reached for her right pig tail and pulled out the paper. She handed it to him then stared at the ground nervously. "Got a pencil"He asked. She reached for her side pocket and gave it to him not really thinking why he'd ask for one. She looked forward and saw her friends standing infront of a guard. Mylene was talking to him while Ivan stood beside her, Alya was holding her head and Rose looked like she was laughing. Adrien was going on his phone showing Nino something and Juleka was looking around. "Here" he handed her the paper back then waved to his sister. Marinette looked down at the new message he wrote 'Luka's first macron' she started laughing at the paper. "Is it not a good thing" he asked half serious, She moved to put it in her right tie. "It's the best thing about today you should of seen your face your eyes went really wide in alarm like 'is this really happening right now' hahaha oh I wish I had my camera" she laughed. 

"THERE YOU ARE" Alya shouted. Marinette jumped and gulped as she looked at her friends angry face. They walked up to the group "Hey" she tried with a timidly pleasant voice. "Don't 'hey' me where were you I was worried sick you weren't answering anyone and load in behold no one has Lukas number i was losing my mind over you what were you doing." Marinette looked at her feet "drawing and um having some macrons I forgot about" "MARINETTE" Alya bellowed scaring the whole group. She took a deep breath then placed a hand on the designers shoulder "Look I was just worried you weren't where you said you'd be and I don't know why you'd lie." "Ah actually didn't lie we were at the pond by the stadium, I know I should of told you but we were talking about some serious stuff" she almost gasped at herself. "What stuff" Alya crossed her arms. Marinette scrambled to find something, she glanced at Adrien who jolted when her eyes landed on him. "The whole picking Adrien over Luka when Jagged asked for a new guitarist. "Don't worry about that he put you on the spot thats hard" Adrien offered. "Hes right, you take yourself to seriously sometimes" Alya put an arm over her friends shoulders. "Come on lets go wait for Adriens body guard and have some of those macrons" She started walking the girl down the hedge path.

Everyone started to fallow them "Also I'm not letting you out of my grip so feel free to day dream as much as you want" Alya giggled. "Thanks I will" Marinette also teased. The group walked to the street where they got off the bus. "Alright I think he'll park here but we better ask an expert Mari" Alya held the girl tightly to bring her back from wherever her mind was. "Huh I don't know where he'd park" Alya looked taken aback by that statement. "I could ask him" Adrien told as he unlocked his phone. Alya let her friend go "Then lets sit here and don't forget to share those treats girl." The group sat down on the grass beside the path leading to the street. They sat in a circle with Alya sitting Adrien by Marinette and sitting on her other side, Nino sat beside her Juleka beside him. Luka sat down beside his sister and rose sat down beside him talking about the day with Mylene who sat beside her boyfriends Ivan.

Marinette took out her container and popped off the lid, It seemed like everyone made a mad dash for the macrons once the lid was off. "Mmmm so good as usual" Alya elbowed her lightly making the girl put on a smile. "Awesome" Nino grabbed another before finishing the first. "Slow down there wont be any left for the rest of us" Mylene joked. She grabbed one and gasped "look a butterfly" she told Ivan. "They fallowed us" he moved his in the air like it was flying. Mylene giggled and did the same. "These really are good best batch maybe" Adrien told in an unsure voice. Marinettes smile fell at that she was gonna say something buy Alya elbowed her again. Then whispered in her ear. The small girl forced a small smile and nodded. She looked down at the tine as she tapped her finger, that melody on her phone played in her head and she tapped out the beat with her finger. She looked up when she saw movement just out of view. Her eyes landed on Luka. He smiled at her then brushed his hand at the bottom of his hair on the right. She Instinctively reached for her pigtail then laughed when she thought about what was on it.

"What's so funny" Alya asked her. "Nothing It's just been a good day" she semi lied. "Sap" the two girls laughed. It didn't take long for Adriens body guard to show up. He sighed but got up anyway "Anyone want a ride home" he offered. People opened their mouths to decline but Marinette gripped Ninos shoulders and pushed him forward "Nino would" she said. "Huh oh sure dude I'll hitch a ride" he walked over to his friend. "Cool" the two started heading to the car. "What was that about" Alya asked raising a brow at Marinette. "Later" she responded. They all waved Adrien goodbye then walked over to the bus stop. One bus came by and Rose, Juleka, and Luka got on waving goodbye to everyone. Except Luka who flipped the right side of his hair making Marinette giggle.

Eventually the right bus came by and the last four got on. Mylene and Ivan sat as close to the driver as they could while Marinette and Alya sat in the back of the bus. "Ok spill what is going on with you and Luka" she started in. "Nothing" Marinette spoke automatically. "You ditched us to hang out with him and you two were gone for hours, not picking up your phone come on we set this thing up so you could get good with Adrien and you bring another guy and ditch us how am I suppose to not think somethings up has your magnet changed or are you scared-." Marinette placed her hands on Alyas knee so she'd stop for a moment. "I'm gonna try my best at this and it's gonna come out really messy because its all feelings right now so bare with me and try not to ask questions because I really wanna get this out. So ok um where do I even begin-I-Ok yes I ditched you guys to hangout with Luka but not for what you think he just doesn't ask invasive questions he just-he can hear what your feeling thats what he played yesterday and you didn't even here the lyrics. It was love is dead it was 'A part of me died when I let you go' which he just felt that melody not the words that was all me but my melody he heard it and played it and sent it to me and it helped. I Sang what I needed and took down everything be-because- because I'm broken I-can't anymore I poured so much and he just-someone comes by says hey and thats it, He told me he loved someone elts and it wasn't her but she just says hi and hes hooked. It's not his fault how could he know but it- i- how-why are boys so stupid."

Alya rubbed her back as she cried over the railing. "I-can't anymore I can't bring myself to love him anymore my heart is broken I've confessed in so many different ways and he just thought i was kidding I'm just so tired, feeling like I'm just doing the same thing over and over." She whipped her eyes as her friend hugged her. "I'm so sorry for pushing" Alya ran a hand over her head. "How could you know I didn't say anything I just couldn't handle questions" she took in a deep breath then sat up straight. She whipped her cheeks and took a few more breaths. "You can always tell me whatever is bothering you I'll shut up for you" they both sighed a laugh. "I- I don't think Luka's my magnet and Adrien definitely isn't see him just makes me so sad it feels like there's a lump in my chest" Alya placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's called your heart, aching at the sight of something you loved. The auto matic voice stated an address that caught their attention. The looked at the rest of the bus and found Ivan and Mylene were already gone. "I have to go but I'm here for you no more Adrien talk I'll silence the girls with out telling of course" she winked "just do me one favor don't go running off with Luka again the guys were joking that you two were making out because of what Mylene said." Alya stood up and head for the doors. "They what" Marinettes face heated up to a bright red and she sank in her seat.


	4. lets paint but first frame it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit OOC but I assure you Alya is not trying to be a bad friend she's just head strong and Marinette's not communicating with her very well also mentions of Nathaniel x Marc in this chapter.

Marinette stared at her bare walls in the early morning. It was so weird seeing nothing but pink in her room, a little unnerving. She tapped her finger on her leg as she looked around. "You know a collage of kitty section wouldn't look to bad to fill the space" came a voice from her shelf. "I-ya i could do that or i could put up some hero inspired designs on the wall everyone really likes ladybug plus I've been fiddling with some chat noir designs. But maybe I could post some posters of bands but they wouldn't look right and what do i put on the chart maybe my own scheduled I guess." Marinette stood up suddenly energized "Ya I can put on my own scheduled that way I don't forget things as often" Tikki flew into the air and twirled at the idea. "Ya" the designer grabbed a piece of aisle paper from her craft station then laid it on the floor. She took out a ruler and some markers. She made an out line of every hour of every day in black then added unchangeable things like school on the chart in red. 

She grabbed her color coded sticky notes. "Yellow will be school work like studying, Pink will be art projects like this school festival oh I gotta print off the pages today so we have to pick out a paper and base. Ok one down now blue will be kitty section and green will be other like requests or chores or ladybug" she gave a knowing giggle towards her roommate. "Ok so templates and paper for the banner also if Max is right which he is I'll have to study math today so math/homework if there is any. Then need to get paints and brushes for everyone and set up dates and places for people to paint. Not to mention come up with a playlist with Rose and Mylene. Was Nino serious about getting that dance game cause I'll need to come up with money for that which means shifts downstairs. Lets put that in just in case also did Alex answer if it was a potluck." "Marinette your gonna be late" Tikki shouted at her to get her attention. The girl looked at her computer and yelped when she saw the time "Ah I haven't even changed yet" she ran to her drawer and quickly stripped off her pjs. She threw on her day out fit then rushed for her accessory draw on her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and two hair ties. She tied up her hair then looked at the paper. "I Don't know what to write" she told frantically. "Try new space for new things" the girl quickly wrote what she was told then put the slip in her hair tie and tucked it under her hair so it wouldn't fall out. 

Marinette grabbed her books and shoved them in her bag then grabbed her phone and dashed for her door. She stopped and looked out at her desk. "Marinette we have to go now" the girl dashed for her desk and lifted her keyboard. Underneath was two slips of paper she grabbed the one that had yesterdays date on it then intertwined it with her left hair tie and tucked it away so it wouldn't fall out. "Ok" she shouted then dashed for the door and rushed down the stairs. 

She ran into her chemistry class and slid into her seat beside Alya. She let out a pant to catch her breath. "Guess yesterday was a blue moon" Alaya smirked at her best friend. Marinette looked baffled before she slumped in her seat "I got distracted I started a new project this morning and lost track of time." The blogger's smile turned kinder. The teacher started roll call and everyone took out their books and papers. Marinette was poked in the back by Nathaniel who was in Ivan's seat today. She turned around and met his shy smile. "Hey I'm gonna send you some templates me and Marc were looking at tell me which ones your favorite" she nodded to him then turned back to her books. Her name was called and she answered with the usual surprised stutter. As he promised the files were sent to her phone and she checked it under the desk as the teacher turned to the chalk board. 

There were four photos of picture frames. One was a really fancy gold rectangle, the second one was just a plan brown frame, the third was a floral frame, and the last one was was a very over intricate Victorian frame. She placed her phone and hand in between her knees while she bit her lip. She hated to admit it just cause it was so mean but they were all not right. The fancy one was to curvy and the plan one was to brown. Floral was definitely out and the last one was just to intense for a background. She tapped her thumb against the phone while she thought. She didn't wanna hurt Marc or Nathaniel again and she didn't wanna be called heartless like they both had done to her just because things involving her didn't go the way they planed. She gripped her phone as her mind raced with memory's of both their akumitization and how it could happen again if she didn't do the right things. 

Her leg bounced with how nervous she felt. But it was stupid they weren't babies they should be told that none of the frames are good. But what if it does hurt them maybe it is cruel to say such a thing who knows how long they spent picking these ones out. "Marinette" a voice called out to her from behind. "The black one" she quickly said in surprise. She groaned as the classes eyes were on her now. "Do I need to send you to the Principles office" she was asked. "No miss Mendeleiev" she told then abandoned her phone on her lap and started writing down what she saw on the board. She was poked in the back lightly "The black one are you sure" Nathaniel asked her. "No I meant the uh...fancy one ya cause you know um its polished like dolls and conformity ya" she sighed to herself then went back to her paper. 

Another poke from behind drew her back from he work. "Bad news Alex and me have to be at the museum today and Marc's taking care of his sisters after school so we can't print off the pages"he told her. "Have you guys picked out a paper to put it on to accommodate for the painting but to also stick to the walls" he was silent. "Regular paper roll could work then we can just feed it to a machine and print down the middle the frames we want might have to do some photo editing first, so bring your laptop to lunch and we can mess around with the picture till its ready for printing. The art teacher also has a big printer maybe he'll let us use it or I'll use it today" a ruler was smacked on her desk and the class jumped. "Miss Dupain-Cheng this is chemistry not chattery If I have to talk to you again It'll be the Principles office" the teacher walked down the classroom. Everyone seemed to sigh with a breath they were holding. 

Marinette checked her phone on her lap to see she had a message from Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel: I only caught half of what you said its hard talking like this you want my laptop?

She texted him a gist of what she said then put her phone away in her pocket. Once it was away the baker was free to go back to her notes or so she thought. Alya placed a folded note on her books. Marinette smiled at her then opened it up only to internally groan at the message. It was a picture of the captains compass and her rock metal statue with an arrow pointing to it and Nathaniel? off to the side. She laid her head down on the desk in defeat. Alya moved to rub her back but decided against it and just wrote down her own notes instead. 

The whole class marched out of the room like zombies after the bell rang. Just as Max had predicted there was a pop quiz and no one was ready. Now they had to get ready for three more test and an assignment for chemistry on top of that. "Uh man my brain is so fried" Alya draped over Marinette using the girl for support. "Clearly if your using Marinette for support" Nino chuckled. "Are you having lunch with us Marinette" Adrien asked but all he got as a response was a tired groan that turned into a bit of a whimper. "You know you should be more tired Nino" Alya started standing up straight "No way that was a super easy." Everyone looked at him in alarm causing him to also be alarmed. He looked from the girls to Adrien for support on his point. The model just shook his head lightly. "Wha-oh man" Nino slouched, realizing that he most likely messed up the quiz. Adrien placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him. "Hey it's ok I'm sure you got a good score maybe you remember more then you let yourself believe" Alya offered him but he didn't smile. "Thanks" he told her, he removed his friends hand and walked a few inches in front of them. 

Marinette Walked up to him and offered a smile which he ignored. "Hey if you want you can lean on me like Alya did I promise I'll stay on my feet-AH" she tripped over a box that was left in the court yard, She stumbled and fell forward. Instead of hitting the floor though she hit a very solid person, Her hands clinching the shirt as the persons arms held her steady. She stood up straight and looked up into ocean blue eyes. The sun bled through the light blue streaks and highlighted the sharp angles of the persons face. Marinette blushed slightly at the view before her. A Hardy laugh caught her attention, she turned to the right to see Nino holding his stomach. "I'll stay on my feet" he repeated in his fit. "Way to go you got him out of his funk" Alya smirked at both her boyfriend and best friend. "O-Oh" Marinette looked back up at the shining face "Th-thank you" she stepped back and cleared her throat. "Anytime" He cocked his head to the right a bit and smiled sweetly at her. 

Before anything elts could be said Alya placed an arm over Marinette's shoulders. "Come on something tells me you haven't eaten today" she squeezed the girl. "Uh" the baker looked to the left ashamed of being outed. She was suddenly being pushed forward into the cafeteria. Already she saw Nathaniel and Marc sitting at a round table with a laptop opened. They waved to her when they noticed the group walk in. She waved at them then quickly twirled out of Alyas hold not so gracefully. She made her way over to the two leaving her friends dumbfounded. The blogger smiled "I think her internal compass has found a new magnet" she told them as they turned to walk to the lunch bar. "Who" Nino asked. "Nathaniel all class they were talking and they're working on a project together plus its no secret he has a crush on her" she grabbed a tray. "Ya like a million years ago what if he moved on" Nino asked. "No one just 'moves on' from my girl she's to special for that" her smile grew as they walked the line. "Are you sure she likes Nathaniel though not to be harsh but I kinda thought she was into ehm someone elts" Adrien tried to move his head in the direction of Luka without seeming obvious. "Subtle" Alya snickered. Adriens face heated up as he looked behind him at Luka. 

"Thats flattering but Marinettes not into me like that" he told grabbing some stuff to put on his tray. "Oh really cause i thought she did I mean you two did run off together yesterday and she seemed happiest when she was beside you" he scratched his head in thought. "With that logic you could say she-ah um is in love with everyone" Alya covered up almost spilling her friends secret. "I wouldn't put it passed her" Nino stated getting everyone's attention "She's just that amazing that she'd love everyone, Love for all" he threw a bunch of napkins in the air. The group laughed at him. 

They paid for their food then made their way to the round table but there wasn't anywhere to sit since Rose, Juleka, Alex and Mylene sat down it was kinda crowded. Alex looked up to see the group stop at the table. "Uh oh guess we should find a bigger table" everyone started grabbing their things. Marinette who was already using Nathaniel laptop didn't look up from the screen when she grabbed her bag and got up with everyone elts. She held onto the device as she fallowed the figures in her peripheral vision. The group sat down at a big rectangle table big enough for everyone. Nathaniel, Alex Juleka, Rose, Mlyene and Alya sat on one side while Marc, Marinette, Luka, Nino, and Adrien sat across from them. Marc took out his note book and started writing, Nathaniel drew in his sketch book while talking to Alex about the event. Marinette was to wrapped up in figuring out how to use the frame as everyone intended. Open and taking over the middle of the page. 

"So you guys come up with any songs for Nino" Alex asked. Rose sighed "no not yet we haven't had a chance for all of us to be together cause someone ran off yesterday to fallow her heart." "Ph Rose Marinette doesn't like Luka that way they were just talking you know who she likes" Mylene nudged her lightly making the girl giggle. "Ya" she leaned into Mylene and whispered in her ear making them both giggle. "Hey we're all here why don't we all think of something" Alya offered. "Ok I was thinking some really nice indi like marina" Rose began "And i was looking into some me Melanie she has a really soft voice." "Both good even though I've never heard them but what about some kesha ya can't go wrong" Alya boasted. "Ya but her music is pretty provocative and the principle said he didn't want harsh music what do you think Marinette" everyone turned to her but she wasn't paying attention, to focused on the placement of the frame. Alex tapped her knee from under the table to get her attention. 

She jumped a little in her seat as she looked up at everyone. "What do you think" Alex asked her. "About" she shrunk in herself in embarrassment for not listening. Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. "About Kesha" "Oh I like her music but It's very situational, I prefer Lenka" she looked back at the screen. "Lenka who's that" Rose asked. "She's the girl that sings the show and everything at once" Alya tapped Nino so he'd write the name down. "What about Taylor swift everyone likes her" Alex added. "Oh ya we should probably listen to these songs then decide" Mylene took a bite out of her sandwich. "Ya we can all go to Juleka's if that's ok with you" Rose turned to her.

"What" Marinette almost screeched then covered her mouth when she realized she spoke out loud. Everyone turned there attention to her in confusion. This time Luka couldn't stop himself from looking at the paper that laid on top of the laptops keyboard. It had messy writing on it nothing like Marinette's calligraphy. "Whats wrong is it my laptop" Nathaniel started to stand up. Marinette shook her hands in the air "Ah no your laptops fine I-Uh just uh-" as she stammered on Luka read a bit of the paper before he could stop himself.

'I'm in love with Nathaniel can you help me set up a date so I can wow him and ask him to maybe be my boyfriend I have some Ideas'

He looked at Marinette as the girl tried to explain herself with out giving away what she was told. He sank in his seat at the thought of yet another one of her crushes being taken from her. "And thats why I said what I didn't mean to be as loud as it was" she closed the laptop lid a little but not fully. "Thats ok Marinette you can come by later and we'll give you what we went through to listen another time" Mylene suggested. "Ya that sounds perfect I'll print off the paper then head over" "Awesome and when we're done at the museum we'll go looking for paint then we can spend the weekend painting." "Hey did you answer my question if it was a potluck"Marinette opened the lid then started writing on the paper. Luka turned away from her not wanting to see her pushing down her feelings for someone elts. Though it felt odd to him there was no sad song flowing from her just a low rift searching to be louder. 

"Oh sorry I don't know guess I should ask" Marinette handed the paper back to Marc under the table. "Let me know and I'll organize something" He opened the paper to see her writing. 

'Of course I'll help call me later tonight and we'll go over some Ideas' 

They smiled at each other then went back to their previous projects. The rest of lunch was fairly loud as the group discussed what music to play or what food to bring if it is a potluck. "Hey what if we had coordinated outfits for the event oh oh even better I can get my mom to cater and we can all be waitresses like in those black tail party's" Alya got excited. "What with like mini ceshes" Adrien asked. "Ya tiny food and drinks with art work make it feel fancy" the girls giggled. "I'm down just as long as I don't have to wear a skirt" Alex smiled. "Then it's settled we'll have tiny food here in the cafeteria and we'll bring trays out with them that way we can save on plates and forks" Alya continued. "Ya save the turtles get eko friendly" Mylene cheered. "But If we're gonna be waitresses we need to look the part and I don't have any waitress type cloths" Rose questioned. Alya winked at her "Don't worry that's why we have Marinette, Oi Mari, Luka can you tap her for me." He internally sighed as he put his lunch down then tapped the girl on the shoulder. His touch was so light she almost didn't feel it but she saw his reflection in the screen. She looked over at him and smiled, nothing fake or forced. "Yo" she turned to the end of the table where Alya sat. "We decided to all be waitresses at this event make it like a black tail event and-" "Do you mean a cocktail party or a black tie event" Marinette interrupted. The group blinked at her "Uh both I guess anyway we we're hoping you'd make waitress outfits for us." Before she could answer the warning bell rang. 

"Oh shoot I'm gonna be late" Marc stuffed his bag quickly. "Hang on I'll walk you to class" Nathaniel grabbed his stuff to "I'm trusting you with my laptop so please don't trip" He gave Marinette a worried look as he stood up. "Don't worry I'll take care of it" but her words didn't ease his fears. The two walked away as everyone elts started standing to head to class. She saved the image then put the laptop in her bag. The group walked to class saying goodbye to Luka who had a different class to get to. "I'm really excited for this event now we're gonna look so cute in your outfits Marinette oh can mine be pink I love pink but purples are good to whatever you think is best your the designer" Rose enthused. Instead of telling them she didn't think she had time Marinette just smiled at them and nodded. Now she had to get roll paper and print the patter on then go through the playlist then help Marc with his date then make cloths for everyone then set up dates for everyone to paint and most likely help with making the menu for the event especially if they want her macrons there then pick up shifts at the bakery to help pay for it all. 

She was so busy thinking about what needed to be done that she didn't notice Alya hadn't sat down beside her. She took out her books then jolted at the empty seat when she placed them on the desk. She looked around to find Alya was sitting behind Ivan with Lila. The two girls smiled and waved at her. She blinked at the sight then turned back to the front of the class. Nathaniel walked into the class and apologized for being late. He made his way up the stairs only to stop halfway up when he saw Alya in his seat. The two girls waved at him and Alya pointed to her seat beside Marinette. He hesitantly sat down then looked at Marinette like she would have an answer. She shrugged her shoulder slowly then bounced with as she remembered something. She grabbed her bag then took out his laptop and placed it gently on the table. "Awesome did you finish" he asked as he opened it. "Ya I just didn't send it to myself" he typed away on the device. "I'll send it its Marinettedesings right" he asked. "Yep" she took out her own sketch book along with her notebooks. "Ok" she said to herself as she wrote out what she could remember from the previous class then wrote down a small check list of stuff on her sticky notes. 

Pink: 3:00 print the pattern on the paper.

Pink: create a playlist with the girls for Nino.

"Hey can I look through this" Nathaniel asked tapping on her sketch book. "Huh oh sure but it's mostly clothes and kitty section stuff" she went back to her notes and took out a green sticky note.

Green: Help Marc plan for his date

Pink: make 6 made outfits 

"This is really good Marinette" the girl looked up from her notes and over at her book. He was on the page with Luka covered in butterflies. "Oh that ya that was from yesterday" she closed her book and scotched closer to him. He flipped the page to the second picture, It was a very detailed picture of Luka facing the pound with a rough draft of a background. His eyes were closed and a smile laid on his face. "Wow" Nathaniel commented "I-I have a hard time with backgrounds and also his face, Its just so angled and long I'm use to only drawing girls so it was kinda of a challenge but I think it came out ok" she reached for her left pigtail and played with it. She felt the paper tucked under and smiled when she remembered what was on it. "It looks very proportion I can also see how it can be hard looking here I see that he has a long face and it's skinny but not sickly skinny you know kinda like a snake but the mouth is perfect even on this one" He flipped back to the butterfly picture. "You captured good emotions here, His smiling face like he's looking at the loveliest thing in the world and the butterflies are so detailed like their an extension of his harmony and over here he looks so at peace but the background" he looked at her with a wide smile. "Oh ya hahaha I can't really draw backgrounds to well" she scratched the back of her head. "May I" he asked her as he took out an eraser. "Uh I guess just don't erase him" she blushed at the request. "Don't worry i'll take care of him promise" he chuckled and started removing the back ground. 

Miss Buster started her lecture for the day about poems and the history of them. Marinette wrote down what she could about the subject but she kept glancing over at her sketch book nervously. "Now pay attention to this next part it might be on a test" the teacher winked at the class. Marinette made a bracket and started writing down what she was being told. 

It took awhile for Nathaniel to finish the back ground for both pictures. He passed the book over to show Marinette. She looked over an inaudibly gasped. He had drawn in the grass and a bit of the pond and some trees in the background it was exactly like she remembered. He even made it seem like a wind was rushing by even though her drawing of Luka was untouched. "You like it" he asked. "Ya it's really good I kinda wanna color it but I feel it ruin it" he chuckled at her. "Well when I get my scanner working I can copy it and send it to you so you can color it digitally" he offered. "Wow that be so cool but I haven't really colored digitally before" "It's easy" he laughed nervously making Marinette think it's not as easy as he was making it seem. "Here take a look at this one" he showed her the other picture. He had drawn in a path and some bushes and trees in the back and a bit of the green house wall. It made Luka pop in the drawing. Marinette stared at it in awe as her cheeks pinked. It looked so beautiful like he was a prince who had found the maiden of his dreams. "Do you like it" Nathaniel asked "I...love it" she whispered unintentionally, unable to take her eyes off the picture. She didn't even notice that Nathaniel kept talking. 

"I-I just you know mean-well, You must really love your boyfriend that's what I meant" he swallowed hard. She quickly turned to him "huh" she asked not sure if she heard correctly. "The uh picture it-it looks like you really love your boyfriend" he told again tensing at her expression. "Wa nnn ah hes not- we're not- I mean its-that's not-he's a friend" she stammered out turning a harsh pink. "Oh-OOH I'm sorry I thought-Its just everyone was talking about how you two ditched yesterday then the pictures and he stayed by your side all lunch I just um guess not sorry" he tilted his head down in shame. Marinette smiled at him "You know the same could be said for you and Marc" she began giving a very Alya like smile. He shot his head up and laughed nervously "Ah ha me and Marc that's a good one Mari your super duper funny you know me and Marc psh" he played with his bangs, His cheeks were very red or maybe mildly and his hair just made it look more extreme then it was. 

"Well Why not you two get along really well and complement each-others creative space" she went on. "Ah nnn no I couldn't I-I don't wanna hurt him because I'm still in love with someone elts even if it's hopeless because she's in love with Adrien" He looked at her threw his bangs. Marinette tensed and went wide eye. She could see movement from the desk below her, most likely Adrien turning to see why his name was being spoke. She chanced glancing to the side and yep he was looking at them. "O-oh...well uh he likes Kagami so" she forced out trying to ignore the model as he quickly wiped around but was so obviously still listening. "That's not any better she deserves to be with who she loves I want her to just be happy I know how that sounds how can I be rooting for Adrien to love her back but I don't wanna see her heart get broken. Even if she'd come running to me it wouldn't be love I'd be a rebound and that's not right for either of us. I don't wanna be second best I want her to love me in her own time. But I don't think that will ever happen even so I still can't bring myself to move on." Marinette lost her nervous energy at his explanation. It was like hers except she somehow can't be happy at watching Adrien go she couldn't be happy at knowing she wasn't the right one. 

She placed a hand on his wrist causing him to look at her. She gave a sad smile "I know how it feels to pour your heart to someone and have them ignore your efforts only for them to fall for someone elts. It hurts. But I know there's great love waiting for you and when your ready for love you'll be surprised by who you end up loving" her smile turned sweet as she thought about Marc and Nathaniel having Ice cream together. "Uh thanks Mari...Uh that wasn't a love confession was it cause your great and all and I did like you once but I'm still in love with Lila." "Oh" Nathaniel turned to the desk infront of them at the noise he heard. Marinette removed her hand and clinched it in a fist. "Lila" she spoke threw her teeth. "Ya she's amazing she's done so much and been everywhere. She's helped out so much and even promised to find a publisher for me to help start my career she's amazing" Marinette's eye twitched at the explanation. "Before the bell goes I just want to remind you all that your midterm assignment will be to compose a poem and there will be a test coming up as well" As she finished the bell rang and people started getting up. "I-I'm sorry Marinette please don't hate Lila" she snapped her pencil and smiled at him overly cheerfully. "I'm glad you found someone to love and like I said when your ready you'll be surprised and no I don't like you like that we're friends" she threw her things in her bag and walked off. 

She left the room with the same smile on her face. Adrien made a mad dash out of the class room to catch up with her. "Wow dude wait up" "Adrien wheres the fire" Alya and Nino called after her. He saw her walking off the stairs and ran down them causing a scene for anyone paying attention. Coming out of the science room Luka noticed the scene as Adrien made a mad dash for Marinette. The model ran to the girl and quickly turned her around then panted out "Are you ok." The girl stared at him stunned "huh me ya are you ok" she asked. "You just-well when Nathaniel told you he liked Lila I thought-huh" Adrien looked up as he spoke to see Luka had walked u to them. "Uh that, that sucked to hear your crush liked someone elts especially someone you already hate" he finished not looking at anyone. "Huh wait you thought- me and Nathaniel are just friends- but I am upset that one of my friends fell for Lila's lies" she almost growled. She stepped to walk away but bumped into Luka "Oh sorry" she told him, losing all her flare. "Oh I thought you liked him I mean that's what Alya said" she turned her head back to Adrien "What" she asked. 

"Marinette" Alex came running up to her with a giant roll of paper. "Here this was the best I could find" she placed the roll in Marinette's hands. "Take good care of that ok don't want it getting damaged" she winked. Nathaniel walked up to the group. "Good, see you around Marinette" She said then left "By and thank you for the advise" he fallowed his short friend down the court. "Marinette I'm sorry I thought-" Adrien started to explain. "I have to get to the art room before the teacher leaves" she ran to the stairs without saying goodbye. A few students jumped out of her way as she went up. Alya and Nino told her goodbye as she passed them on the second floor. 

"I really did think" Adrien mumbled to himself. "Why because someone speculated" Luka asked casually. "Well It was her best friend saying it and she knows Marinette best so-" he rubbed his neck. "No one knows Marinette better then Marinette, you should ask her next time not just assume that's how rumors get started" he told the shorter male. "Hey guys ready to go I wanna stop by and offer some artist for the playlist" Alya smiled at them. "Hey you know Marinette's not In love with Nathaniel" Adrien told her as they all started walking out the building. "Oh I thought she was she's not in love anymore with-Ah never mind ignore me wow thanks for telling me Adrien before I spread that around man that could of been bad hahaha alright so the boat house is this way ya" Alya started walking away from them. Nino shrugged and fallowed her as Luka walked ahead of them.


	5. paper thin

Marinette was granted access to the art teachers printer after she told him what for. He had to go run arends though so he gave her the keys to the class room so she could lock up when she was done. She lined the paper up in the machine then pressed print for it to start printing the pattern onto the sheet. She sat down on the other end to make sure the paper didn't get ruined when it came out. 

She sighed in defeat and rested her head on the desk. Tikki flew out of her purse then sat on her arm. "Marinette are you ok" she asked. Marinette turned her head to look at Tikki "I just don't understand why Alya would spread rumors like that I-I just told her I'm broken up about Adrien and now she thinks after a year of obsessing that I'm just over it and falling for someone elts. How could she think- I'm not ready to love it feels like I'll never be ready" She sniffled and nuzzled her face in her arm to whip away the tears that started forming. "Even Nathaniel thought I liked him like that. I don't I just wanted to help. Oh what if Marc hears about it he might think I'm playing games Ooooh" she groaned at the thought of him being reverser. 

"You just need to talk to Alya there's miss communication here I'm sure if you just tell her that your not ready-" "I already did I told her I was broken and I can't bring myself to love him but that means I'm broken for everyone I just can't switch clicks like that" she sighed and sat back. "I think it just be better if everyone still thought I like Adrien and who knows maybe I'll bounce back to him....I still think he's cute and really kind he even dashed towards me when he thought I was upset ya hes a good friend." Tikki floated into view with a tissue in hand. Marinette took it and blew her nose. "It's ok to think a friend is cute and nice it doesn't have to mean you like them romantically you could just appreciate their attributes and physical appearance. Like when the girls call you cute and tell you that it should of been obvious that a girl like you could sing so beautifully" Tikki giggled. "B-Beautifully really you think" she asked now smiling at her roommate. "Oh yes you have a very nice voice I really liked it" she enthused. "Mabey I'll sing for you again this time something Happier"she rubbed her arm. 

"I liked what you sang the other day it's the emotion that makes a song" Tikki told her now sitting on the desk. "I-I still have the audio file if you wanna hear it" Marinette blushed. "I'd love to" The designer got up from her seat and moved across the room to close the door. She took out her phone and flipped through her files till she found the one Luka sent her. A beat started to play from her phone and she set it down on the table. She tapped her hand to the beat then started to sing. 

I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you triedAfter all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you goI would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like is was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floorAfter all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see itThat I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you goAfter all this time  
Would you ever want to leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
And I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me dies when I let you go

She took in a deep breath when she was finished, the file still playing on a loop. Tikki clapped from her spot on the desk "encore, encore" she cheered. Marinette laughed at her "Ok ok one more time" she took in a deep breath to start singing again.

*****

Marinette ran down the streets of paris, making her way from the school to the boat house where the girls were making up the song list, playlist, set list, the whatever it is she just had to get there as fast as possible. She ran up to the bridge connecting the boat house to the street. She ran across and glided down the stairs. On the boat was a mess of wires surrounding the stage and then a seating area by the hatch leading down to the cabins. Luka was sitting by the round table strumming his guitar. At the sound Marinette lost all sense of urgency. She laid the roll of paper on the floor then took a few steps but stopped walking. He was playing a soft tune a little sad but comforting, everything he played was comforting. It felt personal then he opened his mouth and Marinette blushed at the beauty of his voice sad but sweet.

"You looked so good in green  
I hope you're well  
And you look so good with him  
And I'm proud of you still  
Take care of my shirt  
Warm and red  
I hope you think of me  
Still as your friend  
I hope you love yourself  
Your body and heart  
I hope you feel happy  
That's all I want" 

She stepped forward pulling a cord by accident. A mic stand fell and she yelped in surprise then covered her mouth. She looked at Luka, The boy had jumped up gripping his guitar close to himself and knocking the chair over with the force. He stared at her alarm clear on his face. "Ma-ma-Marinette" was all he could say. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude or listen or invade or or I-I came for the grus girls the song list uh, I'm sorry I should of told someone I was on my way I didn't mean to listen" she looked at the ground. "It's ok" he told her. He placed the guitar down then picked up the chair and rearranged the pillows on the chair. Marinette tentatively walked over to him "uh I really liked your singing." He looked at her, mirroring her blush "I just It-you have a very nice voice I wouldn't mind um hearing it again sometime" she played with her fingers nervously as she looked between him and the deck. "I wouldn't mind hear you sing sometime" he smiled at her knowingly. "Wa-who me- no I don't uh maybe" she still didn't look at him. "A thorne for a thorne" he said then walked over to her. She swallowed hard as he brought a hand to her hair. "A string for a string or a strip of paper" he removed the paper from her right pigtail and she threw her hands over her hair. "New space for new things" he spoke out loud. 

She quickly grabbed the paper from his hands feeling embarrassed. "I-I just have a lot of space in my room a-after I took everything down" she sank in her stands at the thought of her empty room. "Guess it wasn't a happy thing" she put the slip back in her hair. "I should get down there and help the best I can" she forced a smile then headed for the hatch. She went down the stairs as Luka sat back down and strummed his guitar. 

"Marinette there you are come check it out we have some good songs here" Rose called to her. "Oh awesome what songs" the group handed her the paper as she walked over to the couch. Sh sat down then looked over the list. 

lenka-show

taylor swift- bad blood, calm down, belong 

Marina and the diamonds- blue, lonely hearts club, froot

T.A.T.U- cosmo, how soon is now

poppy- lowlife

owl city- fireflys, alligator skys

Ariana Grande- into you, dangerous woman 

Maron 5- sugar, she will be loved

"Thats all we go sixteen songs" they groaned. "I see, no kesha" Marinette smiled at Alya. The girl rolled her eyes "Ya because her music really is provocative and so is most of Ariana Grande but I love her." The girls laughed. "So any ideas we cant have just sixteen" Rose told. "We could aim for like forty" the girls groaned at Julekas request. "Forties a good limit but I'm thinking we take out dangerous woman the songs about a guy making her feeling like she can be bad and dangerous" Marinette spoke directly to Alya. "Ugh fine take everything I love" again the girls laughed. "But we can put in love me harder that was a good song" she tapped the paper with a pencil then erased the song. "Any other artist please no Miley" Mylene asked. 

"What about Selena Gomez- naturally was a really good song" she wrote it down. "Oh ya I loved her music what ever happened to her" Mylene asked. "I think she was bullied into hiding like Melanie Martinez" "That's horrible." "Heart wants what the heart wants" Marinette asked. "Ya play it" Rose cheered. Alya unlocked her phone and put on the song. The girls started dancing to the song and Marinette saw why they only had sixteen songs on the list. She removed heart wants what it wants and continued to write while the girls danced. 

Selena Gomez- naturally

Colbie Caillat- bubbly

cascada- truly madly deeply, 

Sai- elastic heart 

maroon 5 - stereo hearts

Jones brothers- love bug, year 3000

Zedd- clarity

The girls were still listening to Selena Gomez, another thing she wasn't apart of. Marinette took out her note book and started in on her homework. There was a lot she had to do for chemistry, the teacher really liked giving them work. 

After two hours the girls laid all around completely tuckered out from their dancing. Marinette put her books away. "Ok, Ok where did we land" Alya took the paper and looked over it. "Wow twenty four one more hang and we'll have forty eight" they laughed. "To bad we can't put in paramore I really like only exception" Juleka told them. Marinette took the paper from Alya and wrote down the song. "There now it's part of the list" she showed it to Juleka. 'Thanks" the tall girl blushed a little. "Ahoy maties" came a loud voice. "Ahoy" the girls greeted. "Rose I got a message from yer mom she wan't you home before dinner" the captain told. "Oh I better go then" Rose stood up and grabbed her bag. "Oh wow it's already six thirty I should probably go to" Alya stood up and stretched. "Ya me to I have some stuff to do tonight" Marinette put the list in her bag then got up. "Maybe I should go to, this was fun though we should do it again soon" Mylene told Juleka. "Ya that be cool."

The group headed up the stairs to the deck. "So what do you say, walk home together" Alya asked Marinette. "Sure I thought we were going to" "I can't walk with you guys me and Mylene live the other way" Rose told them. "Thats ok one on one time with my girl is always the best" She put and arm around Marinette and squeezed her. "Hey if you need space to paint I can make room" Juleka offered. "Ok I'll keep it in mind" the girls started walking to the bridge. "Hey" Luka called out in his usual soft voice. The group turned to him as he walked up. He smiled directly at Marinette and the girls stepped back.

"Here" he handed her a slip of paper. She took the paper and turned it over to read it.

'Luka's singing' 

She started laughing then covered her mouth as she looked at him. His smile grew, he held out his hand to her. "A paper for a paper" he told her. She looked behind herself at the group waiting for her. She quickly yanked the paper in her right pigtail out. She handed it to him then placed the paper he gave her in the pigtail as discreetly as she could. "Bye Luka" she waved at him then turned to her friends. "Bye, Bye guys" he waved at everyone. She walked up the stairs and joined the girls on the stone street. "What was that about" Alya asked her once she caught up to them. "Nothing" she shook her head then started walking. "Come on it wasn't nothing seriously whats going on with you two does-does he know" Alya asked "Is that what you guys were doing yesterday telling him that your done with Adrien and oh your gonna be with him instead-" 

"HE'S NOT A REBOUND" Marinette shouted before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth then tried to reach out to Alya. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry-" "It's ok I pushed you I know I can take things to far." An uneasy silence settled as they walked. Marinette held her arm as she bite her lip and Alya just stared off into the street. "So uh are you Into Luka" she finally asked. Marinette sighed "Alya I-I'm ugh" She ran her hands through her bangs. "No I'm not in love" she got out. They became silent again. 

They didn't say anything elts the rest of the walk home. They walked up to the park where they had to part. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" Alya started. "Ya" Marinette made to walk away. "Hey We're not like fighting right, I'm sorry for being pushy I'll pull back" the blogger told. "Thank you, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Marinette walked across the street to the bakery. She walked up stairs and greeted her parents. She took her stuff upstairs and threw it on her desk. She couldn't stop herself from crying once she sat down in her chair. "Marinette" Tikki rested on her shoulder. The girl sat up and whipped her tears "I'm ok I'm ok I just hmm" she started sobbing again. Tikki rubbed her back until she saw the little paper under Marinette's hair. She looked at the girl then moved towards the paper. She pulled it out then flew in front of the miraculous holder. Marinette looked up when she felt her bangs being moved. She sat up and grabbed the paper. Reading it over she smiled "He had a very sweet voice" Tikki told her. "Ya he did it was very....hypnotic" she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "How about you pin these to your board" Tikki suggested. 

Marinette got up and grabbed all the messages Luka gave her. She walked over to her board by her long seat. She pinned all three to the board and smiled at it. She sat down on the seat and looked around. "It's so bare it actually bothers me" she spoke out loud. "We can decorate if you want lets put up some pictures of your friends and kitty section" Tikki offered. Marinette suddenly jumped up. "Ya I can put a poster by my computer and hang up some photos of our finishes look and our first concert right there" She she finished her speech her phone went off. She ran over to the desk to grab it and shrieked. Marc was calling her. "Oh nonononono I forgot all about Marc's plan and *gasp* the paper wheres the roll of paper" she ran around the room. "Relax Marinette you should answer the phone" the girl clicked accept and threw herself in her chair. "Hey Marc oof" She hit the other side of her desk. 

"Marinette, is this a bad time" He sounded unsure. The girl quickly collected herself "No it's all good I mean I'm all good whats up." "Uh you asked me to call you so we can go over uh what I should do about Nathaniel" Marc reminded. "Ya-yes of course um ok sorry your gonna have to remind me of your ideas" she spoke timidly. "Oh I was just thinking something with the sunset he always watches it and we've watched it together a few times but you know not um that way. But I was gonna ask him out during the sunset" she could hear his blush from the other side. "That's so cute and really perfect for an ending" she commented. "I know I'm having a hard time coming up with something to fill, filler is hard" he chuckled to himself. Marinettes hatch door opened and she looked behind herself. "Honey dinners ready" He mom spoke "Oh I had dinner at Juleka's" she responded. "Ok dear don't stay up to late" her mom closed the door. "Why did you lie" Tikki whispered. 

Marinette didn't responded she just put the phone back to her ear. "Ok well what does he like" she asked. "Hmm art but he goes to the museum of art all the time I wanna do something unique" he confessed. "Hmm unique for an artist...visual stimulant hmm" "what stimulates you" he suddenly asked. The first thing that came to mind was Luka to her surprise, Luka strumming his guitar in song, eyes going wide at the taste of a new sweet, a loving smile at a wonderful scene. "Oh god not like that I meant you know um your artistry what makes you wanna draw" Marc sounded like he was freaking out. "Huh what a Luka or no I mean wait what was the question" she turned a bright red. "Uh what stimulates your artistic flow" he asked a little quieter. "Uh lots of stuff some times emotions, certain scenes, moments I want to capture it's all really random" she took in a deep breath. "So can it be a person" he asked. "Ya definitely some people are just so aesthetically pleasing you can't help but wanna capture them or they could just have hard angles to copy and the challenge is worth it you know." 

"No I don't feel that way" he sounded sad. "Oh uh well yes that's sometimes the case but something for-Oh he's really good at drawing backgrounds why not a picnic in the park" she offered. "Hey ya that be awesome I can buy some sandwiches and we can just hang out but what park." "What about the one by art town its this street full of trees and a gazebo its absolutely beautiful. Then you can take a walk through oberkampf there's a book cafe there that sell the best coffee then take a walk threw the bridge of love say hi to Andra and share an ice cream cone by the river or walk a little closer to the Colosseum and watch the sun set over the Eiffel tower." She sighed dreamily. "That sounds perfect Marinette that's like a dream" he enthused. "Oh Ya um thanks ya it's just something I've been thinking about. Maybe even a dinner on a boat with twinkle lights and the moon to light your way" she sighed again. "Where would I even get a boat" Marc asked.  
"There's a shop I'll figure it out" she told him. "Thanks Marinette ok tomorrow I'll ask him" "No wait don't do that" she almost shouted. "Ah I mean this even is gonna need all of our attention and free time till its over last thing anyone's focused on is love so lets get this event out of the way then we can put all our energy into this special date." She tried to get him to hold off till she found a way to shift Nathaniel attention. "I guess that's true ok I'll wait" she sighed in relief at his words. "Hang on I'm gonna write this down so i don't forget do you mind looking up the place I can rent a boat" he asked. "Sure let me just turn on my computer" She turned to her monitor and turned to on.She was met with her lock screen of various poses of Adrien. She groaned at the image. "You ok Marinette" Marc asked her "Ya I'm ok" She set the phone down and put it on speaker phone. 

*********  
Marinette awoke to a loud alarm coming from her phone and Tikki calling her name. She groaned then opened her eys slightly. She took in the sight of her computer witch had gone dark in sleepmode. She blinked slowly, taking in her seroundings. Her phone laid by the keyboard almost dead. The girl took a big yawn then sat up and stretched. "Marinette Its almost nine your gonna be late" Tikki told. The small goddess floated around packing the back pack full of books, pencils, phone charger, yesterdays lunch that went uneaten. "Oh-OH NO" the girl yelped and bolted out of her seat. She rushed through her room looking for the cloths she was already wearing. When she realized that she rushed straight to her desk. "I already packed your bag" Tikki told. "Thanks Tikki" she grabbed the bag, zipped it up then left the room as fast as she could.

Tikki fallowed and jumped into her purse. Marinette ran out the door and dashed down the street to the school. She ran up the steps and right into Alya. The force sent her to the floor with an 'oof' of surprise. Alya was quick to grab her friends wrists to help her up. "Good morning to you to" she laughed. Marinette blushed but she giggled anyway. Her friend looked her up and down once she was settled on her feet. 

"Nice hair" she commented. Marinette reached for her hair and felt the untidiness of it. She took out her left pig tail to re position it but a small slip of paper fluttered out. She quickly grabbed it and pulled her hands close to her chin. "Whats that you got there" Alya questioned with a raised brow. "It's uhan reminder ya It's to help me remember" she told not really speaking a lie but not really giving away what it was. She retied her left pigtail but just re tightened the right one. "What is it you need to remember" Alya crossed her arms as she awaited an answer. "Huh ma-AH the paper oh no I lost the paper with the frame print uh" Marinette hung her head in remembrance of the giant roll of paper she left somewhere. "Hey It's ok we'll find it where did you leave it last" her friend tired to help. "I Don't know oh this is the worst the event is less then two weeks away and everything needs to get done" Marinette whined. "Ok We'll oh" Alya looked up from her panicking friend and smiled an amused grin. 

Luka had walked into the school caring a very large roll of paper. He stopped by the entrance and looked around the courtyard. His sight landed on Alya and he smiled. The blogger waved at him as he started walking over. "Oh man Mari if only there was a prince charming around to save the day" Alya began to say loudly so Luka would hear when he got close enough. "Someone tall and blue, someone who is caring and generous. A pure soul who would do anything to help" she tapped her cheek in thought but was still smiling. Marinette raised her head looking puzzled by the little speech. "What are you talking about" she asked. 

Alya darted by her and clung to Luka's arm who was now standing behind the girls. She placed a hand on her forehead and dramatically leaned away from Luka. "Oh if only such a prince charming existed" she nearly snickered at the gasp her friend made. "The roll where did you find it" Marinette placed her small hands on the big roll. "It was on the deck" he smiled at her. The girl tapped her head "Of course I'm sorry I should't have left it" she began. "No worries" he handed the roll to her. She took it then wrapped an arm underneath, a smile filling her face as she looked at him. "Thank you saved my life heehee" she giggled a little as a blush formed on her cheeks. A soft silence filled the air for a moment as they stared at each-other. 

They both looked over to Alya who was still holding his arm. "Um whatchya doing" Marinette asked trying to keep her voice steady. Alya tilted her head so it was resting on Luka's shoulder making him tense just a little. "Just hanging around" she smiled like she found something she was looking for. "A-ah" Marinette responded then looked at the ground. Before Alya could test the waters anymore Luka removed his arm from her hold and stepped back. The girls looked at him very surprised by the movement. "I-like my space" he told then walked away without looking at either of them. "Wow I really made him uncomfortably, didn't mean to come on that strong" Alya scratched her chin. "It's ok you can apologize at lunch" Marinette told her "In the mean time you can hug me" she joked. "Don't mind if I do" the taller girl hugged her the best she could with the big roll of paper between them. They laughed at the awkward space. 

The door to the class opened and everyone flooded in and took their respected spots. As soon as Nino sat down in front of the girls he turned to them. He nodded at Alya then flicked his attention to Marinette. "Hey did you do the homework yesterday" he asked her with a worried smile on his face. The designer had a moment of internal panic as she thought back to yesterday, thankfully while the girls had a mini dance party she was doing the homework. "Yes almost finished just need one more chapter" she smiled in relief. Nino's face lit up "sweet so uh wanna help me with the poem assignment." "Huh hey what about me don't you want my help" Alya asked sounding a little offended. "Uh ya I mean you were my first thought it's just Marinette writes really good poems uh not that yours aren't good she just uh I- well" he looked at Alya then sighed. "Never mind it's cool" he turned away and shoved his chair closer to the desk. Alya coughed then turned to Marinette. She seemed genuinely concerned. "Uh say do I um really seem that controlling" she asked. "Psh what controlling no your uh protective ya ha obviously you just want whats best for the people around you" "Marinette" Alya gave her a hard look making the small girl shrink a little. Luckily the teacher started talking and all conversation died. She sighed in relief then pulled out her books to finished the homework and write down new notes. 

The Homework turned out to be useless just a way to get everyone to read the book so the teacher could go over everything. She went over the majority of the book then did the same with math which confused everyone. The students tried their best to keep up but she was going so fast and only taking questions from Max then moving on to the next thing.


	6. be free but i'm watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again A little ooc but I'm trying to incorporate as much drama as I can. Also the characters a little aged up only because I don't like that their all like 13-14 in the show they seem way more mature like 16 or something.

When the bell rang Miss Mendeleiev class dragged their feet out of the room. All seemed to have lost any energy they had as one by one they walked into the court yard. 

"If this keeps up I might just have to get wheeled out of there" Marinette almost whimpered. Nino smiled at her "Ya I kno-" he forced his mouth shut then walked away from the girl. "That was weird" Alya commented before realization set in. "Hey you don't think he did that because of what I said earlier" she scowled at her friend. "What no I'm sure it's something elts" she tried to reassure. Alya didn't seem convinced though, she rushed over to Nino. Marinette took a deep breath as she watched her friend walk away.

"Hey is everything ok" she turned a bit to see who was talking to her. Adrien stared off at the couple with a deep concern then turned his green gaze to Marinette. She sank in her stands a little at the lack of flutter in her system. "Ya I hope so, think maybe Nino feels uncomfortable talking to me because Alya jokingly got upset about him asking to be study partners with me. Nothing some communication can't fix" she waved the air nonchalantly. He smiled in relief "that's good I was worried there'd be fighting in our group and we'd have to stop being friends for awhile." "Hmm why would we have to stop being friends" she asked. They both opened a door to the lunch room. "Well because they'd want us to pick sides to back them up and We'd have to pick who to comfort" he tried to speak as delicately as he could. "Oh you needn't worry even if we did have to pick I wouldn't stop being your friend we'd just have to hangout without them till they solve their problem." 

The model placed a hand on her shoulder so she'd face him. "I don't wanna stop being friends with you either your to important" he patted her shoulder then started walking to their table without her. She gripped the straps to her back pack staring at the ground. She felt like she could cry right then and there in frustration or sadness. A sentence that would normally have her stammering and sighing contently as she replayed it in her head now leaves a sour taste in her mouth. Something bitter and harsh that left her heart burning in pain while her stomach dropped to the floor. 

"Can you believe him he actually thinks I'm controlling what a ugh so your studying with him after school like seriously do I look like a girl that cares psh" Alya stated as she passed Marinette not even stopping to check her friend. She stormed off muttering about how angry she was and all Marinette could do was watch. Like she was glued to the spot unable to reach out to the world. She knew she needed to move, should move towards the long table but she couldn't move her feet. 

"You look like your drowning" a soft voice reached her ears. She turned to see Luka standing near her, not smiling for once. Before she could say anything her stomach made a loud gurgle noise. She wrapped her arms over it hoping to quite the noise while a smile spread over the taller's face. He tapped her shoulder then started walking slowly over to the table. She fallowed him to the table and they both sat down side by side. Marinette took out her lunch from yesterday and set it on the table. She glanced up at Alya who was staring off in anger, bouncing her leg and clinching her fist. One by one their friends came to sit down and started chatting and eating lunch. 

She stared straight at Alya till the girl felt eyes on her. The blogger looked at her a little confused. Marinette made to clear her throat then nodded her head to her right where Luka was sitting. It was meant to be discrete but it wasn't. Alya started chuckling "you and Adrien both" she rolled her eyes. Ignoring her friends confusion she turned her attention to Luka. "Hey about this morning sorry for invading your personal space" she tried to keep irritation out of her voice. "It's ok" he took a bite out of his sandwich to stop all conversation. "Happy" Alya grinned at Marinette who blushed and looked away from everyone. 

He stomach gave a growl and she bit her lip hoping no one heard it. She turned back to her lunch to see a delicate hand place an orange on her paper bag lunch. She looked up at Luka but he didn't say anything just went back to eating his lunch. She gave a small smile and went to peel the orange. 

"Hey everyone" Rose announced herself "did you get around to finishing the song list last night." Marinette jolted "Oh no I was busy last night" she went to eat some of her orange. "Doing what, oh making the outfits for the event" her eyes grew wide at Alyas words. "I'll take that as a no so I guess you were doing the homework that turned out to be utterly useless ugh why does Miss Mendeleiev do this." The others laughed at her over dramatics. Marinette stuffed the orange in her mouth and rushed to her bag to take out her sketch book, pencils, ruler, pencil crayons. She quickly flipped through the pages trying to find a blank one. "Whow girl chill" Alya called making the girl stop flipping. "I'm chill just might as well get the designing done while I can" she told. 

She looked down at her book to start flipping the page again but stopped to stare at the image. It was of Luka staring out at the water one she had drawn weeks ago. The background was of the boat house and he was just staring out at the water with a peaceful smile on his face. She looked over to see the man was staring at the page to. Their eyes met and she blushed at his stare. She turned back to her book then started flipping through again. On a blank page she started drawing out a basic pose for a woman's figure. 

"I'm thinking Rihanna" Alya suggested "But that's all party stuff" Alex complained. "Well it's hard finding music that's not to loud or provocative or party beat like damn might as well play dubstep" Alya mirrored the girls irritation. "Skrillex" Nino shouted "daft punk" Rose and Juleka spoke. "Ylvis" both Marinette and Luka said at the same time, they both stopped what they were doing and turned to one another in surprise. A large grin spread on both their faces. "Whos that" "Don't. Ask." Juleka said louder then she normally talks alarming everyone. The two at the end of the table snickered at her reaction. 

That's all that was said on the subject of dubstep, the group went back to talking about softcore music but couldn't seem to find any good ones. Even harder was finding male singers who fit the criteria. They wanted up lifting music not sad but not to lovey dovey either which was hard. The did end up adding Backstreat boys - want it that way, twenty one pilots - house of gold, tear in my heart, chloroform. And when no one was looking Marinette wrote down Ylvis - stonehenge, language of love. Luka tried his best not to laugh when he saw it on the paper. Luckily the bell rang and everyone started packing up. "Shh" Marinette told him then started packing her things. She was on the verge of laughing herself. 

"Hey Marinette" She looked up to see who was talking to her. Marc stood beside the table with Nathaniel behind him. "Uh I can take that for you" he offered, pointing to the large roll of paper that laid by the table. "Oh can you that would be awesome" she stood up. Marc grabbed it and lifted it. He struggled with the weight of it, Marinette smiled and stretched her foot out and moved Marcs foot ever so slightly. The boy lost his balance and started falling backwards. Nathaniel rushed to catch him before he fell to the floor. 

The small man fell into his arms clinging onto the roll of paper desperately. He silently gasped as he stared up at his friends. The red head smiled down at him "Are you ok." Marc took a second before he stood up on his own "O-oh I'm fine th-thank you" he blushed a deep red. "Come on I'll walk you to class, make sure you don't fall" he wrapped an arm around Marcs shoulders and started walking. "Bye Marinette" Nathaniel called. Marc looked back at her as they walked away "Bye Nathaniel - bye Marc" she winked at him. She turned to join her own friends as they walked to class. 

Alya had her arm around Ninos waist while he rapped his arm over her shoulders. Adrien walked beside them while rose and Juleka walked in front of them with Mylene. Alex had already wheeled over to the steps thanks to her heelyes and Luka walked beside Marinette. "I don't mean to be so angry I'm sorry I think I'm just getting annoyed with this song constriction it's like we cant have any good music" Alya complained. "Is that all I can totally fix that we can have an after party in the park just us students with music we want right Mari" he suddenly looked back at the girl. "Huh an after party in the park um sounds fun ya its do able" she responded not really thinking about it. "Awesome see anything left over from the snacks we can bring to the after party and some chips and pop and I can do song requests for anything anybody wants to hear we might even get away with bringing the decorations to the park" Nino planed. Alya turned to him and kissed his cheek "Your the best" they hugged each-other as they walked up the stairs. Adrien chuckled at them as he made his way up. 

Marinette turned the court yard as Luka started to walk away. He stopped when he noticed her, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. she closed her mouth and took a deep breath then tried again. But nothing came out again, she noticed him raise a brow at her and she quickly wanted to abort. "Uh um Bye see ya around" she didn't wait for a reply as she sprinted up the stairs. 

She wanted to ask him what he meant earlier about her drowning and why it sounded so accurate. But it couldn't be she wasn't in water yet when he said it, it was how she was feeling. She wanted to ask how he knew how he just always knows but she feels the answer would be cryptic or 'don't question good things'. She sprinted into the class room and walked up to her seat. She sighed when she sat down "Everything ok" Alya turned to her. "Ya fine *sigh* maybe it's just better not to question good things" she played with her pig tail. "Um what are you talking about", "Huh oh uh nothing just uh speaking to myself" she waved her hands about trying to play it cool. Alya opened her mouth to say something but a figure stopped beside her side of the desk. 

Both girls turned to see Nathaniel standing by the desk. He stared at the ground and held his books tightly. "Uh can I sit next to Marinette again today" he asked quietly. "Sure" the blogger grabbed her things then headed to the back of the class to sit next to Lila. Nathaniel sat down and placed his things on the desk. The two stayed silent as an uncomfortably silence filled their space. Marinette was the one who broke it first "Uh whats up" she asked. "I just wanted to ask and this is gonna sound bad but did you trip Marc" he turned to look at her. She blinked for a second trying to think of something to say. "Wh-why would I trip Marc" she asked trying to keep her voice steady and face friendly. "I don't know it's just from where I was standing it looked like you did something and then he started falling" he crossed his arms on the desk and stared out the window leading to the hall. 

"He was having a really hard time holding the paper" she started to say but he didn't seem satisfied with that explanation. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I would never hurt Marc" she tried again. "I-I want to believe you but- Look I just don't want to see him make all these friends and have them turn on him. I don't wanna see him get hurt" he tapped his finger. "I would never hurt you two-" "Except you did already just like Chloe" all of Nathaniel's anger went away at the snap of a pencil. He looked over at Marinette who had snapped her pencil in two, her hands shook in what he thought was anger until he saw her face. She had tears wheling in her eyes. He reached out to her but she slid to the edge of the desk. She turned away from him as best she could and focused on her chemistry assignment. "M-Marinette" at the sound of her name she raised her hand. "Miss Buster may I go to the bathroom" she asked. "Oh sure but next time please go before class" the teacher told her. Marinette quickly got up and walked as calmly as she could to the door. 

She walked down the hall to head to the locker room where the bathrooms were. As she opened the door she got a text. She opened her phone to see Nathaniel texting her. 

Nathaniel: are you alright

She squeezed the phone in her hand with such a force that her arm shook from how tense it was. " Am I alright" echoed. 

Marinette: ya sorry for leaving so suddenly I just needed some fresh air these cram sessions have been really hard and they're only gonna get harder

She sent out but that's not how she was feeling. She was angry, angry that she wasn't forgiven for an honest mistake even though she was told she was forgiven, angry that someone could think she could be as ruthless as Chloe who literally betrayed Paris because she didn't get what she wanted on a regular. Angry that her friends keep offering for her to do stuff without asking just thinking she'll do it, she'll take care of it no matter what. Angry that after everything they think she would hurt them. 

Nathaniel: I just wanna make sure I didn't upset you I just get so worried over Marc I sometimes don't watch what I say

Marinette took a deep breath, she stood in the locker room with her eyes closed and took in several deep breaths before she felt herself calming down a bit. She looked at her phone and choose her next words carefully. 

Marinette: It did hurt but I understood why you said it, we often say hurtful things when it comes to the people we love, Marcs a lucky guy 😉💕

Nathaniel: so are you I told Alya why I thought you ran to the bathroom and now she's giving me a what for 

She smiled at the thought of he friend having her back. "See I told you, you just have to talk to Alya and she'll help you, instead of bottling things up" Tikki spoke from her shoulder. "Ya, ya she is a good friend, wait if Nathaniels getting a what for that means he's sitting beside Alya which means the only free spot is beside Lila ugh hey how long do you think we can hide out here." "Marinette" the girl hung her head low "I know" she groaned. 

The two made their way back to class, dreading the inevitable Marinette walked inside. She stopped and looked at the seating in surprise at the back was Alya and Nathaniel then Ivan in the next row, in the desk below him was Lila and Adrien with Nino sitting all by himself with Marinette's stuff all over the empty space. She cautiously walked to the front desk and sat down. She looked behind herself to see Adrien smiling at her, she smiled back and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He gave her a thumbs up then looked down at his paper. Lila Gave Marinette a sneaky smile but it faded when she smiled back gleefully. She turned back to the front of the class to pay as close attention as she could to the teacher.

Class ended with everyone groaning at the test they had to study for tomorrow. "Can you believe it two test in one day man Fridays gonna suck" Nino whined. "I know what you mean and we have like three assignments due next week that plus the party planning" Marinette began. "Oh man the chemistry assignment uh and math bluh" "don't sweat it 'dude' you can study with Marinette and we can work on the assignments together for science" Alya giggled. 

"Yo Marinette" the designer turned around as soon as she was called. She walked over to Alex and Nathaniel who stood just beside the door. "Hey we were gonna go cut sections of the paper roll and set up dates for people to paint. Juleka said we could use her boat house so gather who you can to go over tomorrow I'm setting up people to come by the school on Saturday" she told. "Ok well I already got Juleka and Rose and me down so" they chuckled at the joke. "Just anyone you can they don't have to be in our class, we have a lot of paper to fill" again they laughed. "Alright I'll pass the message along and I'll do my best to finish the song list um the event that's next Friday" she asked to make sure. "Yep wow it's really that far away we'll be long done by then" Alex joked. Marinette laughed nervously at that. The two girls waved goodbye and parted ways. 

Marinette made her way to the Library, she took a big breath and exhaled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Next Friday is no time at all I still gotta finish making those sketches and get the fabric and pick up shifts at the bakery to pay for the fabric and measurements uh" she played with her right pigtail anxiously. She felt the paper underneath and realized she didn't write one today because she had to rush out of the house. It was the one Luka gave her 'Luka's singing' was what it said. A soft smile crossed her face and she began hummed what she could remember of the song he sang yesterday. 

She walked into the Library, looking around for Nino. The DJ sat at a rectangle table with all his books and laptop spread out. "Wow you look prepared" She commented then glided into the seat across from him. "Ya I need all the help I can get, not that my grades sucked but they weren't um the best" he took off his cap. "I get that mine could be better to" she set her bag on the table and started taking things out. "Oh by the way we're setting up dates for people to come paint the banner where doing it at Juleka's on friday and the school on saturday" she took out her history book. "I don't think I can make it to friday but definitely on saturday" he typed something on his laptop. "Ok math, history, chemistry hmm no Literature or uh man I don't know where to begin" Nino looked like he was gonna start crying. "Lets start with the hardest math" Marinette offered. They both seemed deflated by the word.

She opened the text book to algebra "why did they have to mix letters and number" she mumbled. "I know what you mean if the graphs weren't hard enough now they have to do letters" Marinette looked at him for a moment. "Um I actually found the graphs to be easy" she hesitantly told making Nino groan. "Are you guys talking about math" came a nasally voice from the book shelf. They looked over at the skinny figure then sighed in relief. "MAX" they cheered. "Will you help us we're trying to do the math assignment" Nino asked whining a little. "I wish I could but I'm working on the poem for Miss Buster" he sounded defeated by the work. "Oh I can help I'm already helping Nino I just wanna get the math out of the way because it's the hardest" she moved the book around. " I wise decision get the worst out of the way before anything elts, alright we can do some math and some History since there's a test tomorrow and if we have time we can start on the poem." The small man sat down at the end of the table so he was in-between Marinette and Nino. "Good idea dude" Nino smiled. "Oh Max before I forget we're all-" Max held a hand up to Marinette so she'd stop talking. "Yes I'm well aware of the dates Alex already asked me and Kim to join saturday so I can't make it to fridays painting" he smiled at her. 

"Excited" she asked, "Very much so I must admit I have never painted before" he set his bag on the table and took out his own math notes. "Now knowing Miss Mendeleiev she'll do a majority of the test on algebra so lets work on that then move to the assignment" he offered. The two nodded at him. 

The next few hours they worked on math then history which seemed the easiest to all of them then they re did some math just to test their knowledge. It was six thirty by the time they had to pack up and go home. The walked out thanking one another then went their separate ways. Marinette took a deep breath as she walked into the bakery. The smell of sugar filled her senses. She walked up stairs and into the house above the bakery. Inside the table was already set and dinner was being placed on the table, take out. She smiled at her parents as she walked in. "Theres our little busy bee what have you been up to today" her father asked. 

Marinette sat down and placed her bag on the ground with a loud thud. "Studing we have two major tests tomorrow and three major assignments due next week and another test monday. Not to mention all the party planning for the open house and outfits huh" she took in a sharp breath as she felt a pain stir in her chest. Her parents looked at each-other then back to her. "What open house" her mother asked, taking a seat at the table now that everything was place. "Hmm didn't I mention uh well there's an open house next friday where teachers and parents can hangout in the school yard, the students are in-charge of decorating and music and I guess food now." "That sounds nice and what are you doing for the event" her father asked as he started in on his meal. "Well I'm prof reading the song list and helping with ideas for it with Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alya then well I already printed out our banner now we just need to paint so tomorrow and all this weekend we're painting then I'm making the waitress outfits for the girls and Alex so that's five outfits in total Oh can I ask something" she looked at her mom directly. 

Her mother smiled "What fabrics do you need I'll pick them up tomorrow" she almost giggled. Marinette rubbed the back of her head "Actually alot a light orange like fire, pink, a dark purple like plum, and green or would Yellow look better on Mylene no definitely green and a lot of black and maybe some white I have buttons so I don't think I need any um is that ok I'll work as many shifts as you need" she spoke frantically. "I know two should be fine and whatever Nandja Chamack gives you for babysitting on sunday" her mother Ate some of her own dinner after saying that. "Oh man that's right I promised to babysit Manon" she almost groaned. 

Her father looked at her with concern "Darling don't you think your taking on more then you can handle" he asked. "No I'm good besides if I don't do it who is" she turned to her own plate and Started eating in a hurry. Her parents looked at each-other again having a 'telepathic' conversation with each-other. "Uh sweety how about we play some video games after din-" her father started but stopped when he took in the sight of his daughter. Her plate was empty and she was now chugging her drink. When she was done she stood up "Can't I have aprons to start and tests to study for." She grabbed her plate and cup then headed to the kitchen to put them in the sink. She sprinted back to the table and grabbed her bag. "Don't worry I wont stay up to late" she told them then raced up her stairs to her studio room. Her parents looked back at each-other in concern.

Marinette threw her bag on the table then moved to un tie her hair. "You know your fathers right you are taking on more then you can handle" Tikki began to say as she floated towards the desk. The girl set a hair tie and two slips of paper down on the table. "No way If I can handle being Ladybug and the guardian I can totally handle this week" she tied up her hair in a bun then moved to grabbed a big roll of white fabric. She threw it on the ground and rolled it out. She then grabbed A hanger that had her waitress outfit on it. She stepped on her chair and rolled over to an over head bar by her stairs. She placed the hanger on the bar then jumped off her chair, sending it flying into the wall. "Eeh I should probably be a little more careful" she turned to Tikki. The little goddess was pulling out her math book. 

The girl walked across the room and grabbed what she needed to draw the out line of the aprons. Once she had everything she placed it all on the floor and got to work on drawing it out as she looked at hr own outfit. As she did so Tikki started asking her math questions, when she got them wrong Tikki rephrased the question. They worked like that for awhile with Marinette outlining the aprons then cutting them out and adding some things before sewing it to the ban and strings to wrap around the waist. And Tikki asking her questions moving from Math to History. It was a long night but she was able to get all the aprons cut out and sewn before she laid down on her chaise for the night.

****

Marinette awoke to a dark room with bare walls. She blinked up at the ceiling as she tried to register what was going on. She felt so tired but couldn't keep her eyes closed to go back to sleep. She sighed to herself then started to get off the chaise. She yawned and stretched trying to crack some kinks she hand in her shoulders. She walked over to her computer. Her phone sat beside it charging. She swiped it to see that it was five forty in the morning. The designer scowled at her phone then rubbed her tired eyes. 

She walked over to her hatch door and opened it quietly then walked down the stairs. The house was quite and empty but she could see the light of the coffee machine sitting on the counter. She walked to her front door and opened it. There was a light down stairs and some very quite out of sink singing. Her parents always got up at four to start baking the bread and making a fresh batch of whatever needed to be replaced. She walked back into the house and closed the door. She went to walk up to her stairs but the light of the coffee machine was calling her. She bit her lip as she stare at it. She wan't allowed coffee because she was so young but she'd be turning sixteen soon so maybe it was ok. Plus she was really tired and it be a long day with tests and painting and more sewing. She walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a mug. She took the pot and poured what was left in her mug which almost filled the cup. 

The girl knew that wasn't it she saw her parents drink alot of coffee so she knew she needed at least one spoonful of sugar and one spoonful of milk. She took a sip after mixing then scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ugh...meh" she took another sip then started heading upstairs to her room. She turned on her desk light and grabbed an apron. She pinched the ends of it onto square rods then grabbed a light marker. She lightly drew her design of flowers on it then grabbed her embroidery stuff and began tracing the design manually. 

She got through two aprons before her alarm went off for the day. She clicked silent as soon as it started then finished her needle work. Tikki came flying down from the bed up above to wake her. The small goddess was surprised to see Marinette already up and working. The girl took the apron out of the square and placed it down. She grabbed another one and began to trace her design like she had done with the other two. "Hey Tikki do you mind quizzing me before we have to leave" she asked not taking her eyes off her work. "What about breakfast" she was asked. Marinette opened a drawer beside her "I'm not to hungry but help yourself" she told. Inside the drawer was a cloth and on top of that was cosmic brownies, Twinkies, snowballs, and granola bars. Tikki looked into the drawer "Has this been here the whole time" she asked in bewilderment and confusion. "Yep" was the response she got "For a year" she asked wondering why it was never opened before. "Yep" the young goddess shrugged her tiny shoulders and grabbed a granola bar. 

While the girl worked on the design Tikki tried to open the wrapper but it wasn't working. She grabbed the sewing scissors and tried to open with them. It took awhile but she finally got it opened. Triumphantly she squealed then when to take a bite when the hatch door was opened. She flew behind the computer as fast as she could. "Marinette" came her mothers voice. "Hmm....ya" she responded still working on embroidering the third design. "Do you want some breakfast" "No I'm ok I got my emergency drawer if i'm hungry" she barely tilted her head to her mom. "Ok dear I'm gonna make you some lunch and let me know if you end up having dinner at the Couffaine's" her mother left with that. Tikki came back out and began eating her breakfast.

Once she was done she packed up Marinette's bag and pack her purse with a cosmic brownie. The Designers second alarm started going off and she tapped her phone. She wheeled away from her desk and stretched, popping a few joints. She got up to get dressed for the day. Taking out her pink cotton pants that looked like jeans pockets and all but were actually just super comfy leggings she made with deep pockets for her phone. She put on an old black three days grace shirt with paper cut out men holding hands. She needed to wear something old since she'd be painting and wearing white would be a bad Idea. She put on her dark blue jacket over top. Once she was dressed she went to her little drawer and took out a hair tie and a slip of paper. She undid her messy bun and brushed her hair then did up her hair in two pig tails. She grabbed a pencil and thought for a moment. 

"Hmm lets make it better then last time because thinking about all this space makes me anxious and kinda sad about....Adrien" she shook her head then looked around her room for Ideas. "Well yesterday you got happy anytime you touched this one" Tikki held up the piece of paper with Luka's hand writing on it. She smiled at the slip "ya" she sighed contently. She turned to the blank slip of paper and wrote down 'Tried coffee and liked it' on the paper. 

She intertwined it into the right hair tie then tucked it under her hair to hide it and keep it in. She grabbed her back then made her way down the stairs. "Morning clad to see your head out of work" her mother giggled as she drank a second pot of coffee. "Sorry just been really in the zone" she grabbed her bag lunch and put it in her back pack. "You know i might make it to school with time to spare" she walked to the door and put on her shoes. "Bye mom" she waved goodbye then headed out the door. She glided down the stairs till she reached the bottom then twirled into the bakery. "Bye papa" she called out, her father waved at her from the center table "Have a good day sweety." 

The whole school seemed to be feeling the dread of the day, It was scolding hot without a cloud in the sky and the curricular called for full day tests then assignments. The students marched in like zombies but Marinette felt light on her feet somehow, could it be the coffee or the fact that she was finally getting around to the outfits. She didn't know but she walked up the stairs to the court yard felling a little confident. She walked over to the class room where most of her class mates were trying to get some last minute studying in. But she didn't see Alya or Nino but Adrien stood by the door. She quickly turned around not wanting to be alone with him. She looked around frantically to find someone elts to run to but it seems she came a little early. 

"Morning Marinette" he called from behind her, she jumped then turned around to him. She forced a smile then greeted him "hey Adrien n-nice morning." "It is a little hot out though" he commented. The two stood there in silence trying to figure out how to have a conversation with one another. "Uh so-" "anyway" they both started at the same time then chuckled at eachother. "Uh you go" Adrien offered as he rubbed his neck. "Uh I just wanted to thank you for yesterday um sitting with Lila for me that was really cool" she looked around and scratched her neck. "Oh sure I just know how angry she makes you and I get why I just wanted to avoid conflict" he confessed. Marinette nodded her head but didn't look at him. An awkward silence filled their space. 

Adrien coughed then started speaking again "Uh so I didn't know you were a fan of Three days grace my mom was really into them" he swallowed hard as Marinette made eye contact. She looked taken a back by the comment then glanced down at her shirt. She smiled at Adrien "Ya who didn't feel at least a little betrayed when Adam left." "AHMEN" they both jumped and turned to the abrupt noise. They were staring at Luka who cleared his throat noiselessly "excuse me ahmen" he said much quieter. The two looked at each-other then slowly started breaking out into a laugh. "OH MY GOD is that Marinette" came another voice. Alya rushed up to them with gleeful surprise "Are you actually here before me" she joked. "Ya I got up kinda early" the smaller girl laughed nervously.

"Whow Mari nice shirt" Nino commented walking up to them. "Oh thanks we're support to be painting today so I just threw on an old tee" she pulled it down a little so the image was clearer. "I didn't know you owned anything that wasn't pink or white or had flowers on it" Alya joked dodging Marinette's attempt to push her. "What is that Three, days, grace never heard of him" she admitted. "Tragic" Marinette spoke without thinking making Alya and Nino laugh. "It is tragic guess what study music we're playing today" Nino told her. "I also never heard this band just that my mom use to listen to it If my dad lets me can I study with you guys" Adrien asked stepping passed Marinette towards the couple. "Of course dude" Nino beamed "Totally" Alya enthused. 

Marinette felt her arm get nugged by an elbow. She turned to Luka and looked up at his smiling face. "Have you heard of saint asonia" he asked her sound excited but still calm and collected. She blushed for some reason she couldn't tell but her heart started beating fast and her stomach felt fluttery like she was about to give a presentation. "Uh er duh mer no" She looked away from him for a second in alarm at her speech. It was usually bad but not that bad, she caught Alyas eye. The girl was grinning wide at her with raised eye brows. The smaller quickly shift her attention back to Luka who took in a breath to start talking. "Adam is the lead singer, they just released their second album I'll play it for you later" he offered. "Uh ya sure I'd love that i-I'm always down for some Adam" she tried to joke but ended up feeling silly at her words. Luka laughed lightly at her closing his eyes for a moment then opening them halfway. Her blush deepened at the sight "I can relate, see you later then Marinette" he waved at her then turned to leave. Marinette watched him walk away feeling stunned. 

"Thats to bad that your busy" Adrien's voice rang in her ear. She turned to him with wide eyes like she just joined a conversation she didn't know she was apart of. "Huh oh ya I-I'll be at Juleka's" she forced a laugh. He patted her shoulder then walked to the classroom door with Nino. Alya came into her view her smile not faltering from a knowing grin. "I-what just happened" she asked frowned her eye brows in thought. Alya kissed her forehead "your not ready" she whispered then started walking to class. "Wha" "Hey Marinette class is about to start lets get some last minute studying in" Alya called her. She stared at her friend for a moment then started walking the now opened door.


	7. paint the girls

Whatever energy Marinette was feeling that morning was gone after the test and the handing in of the math assignment for Miss Mendeleiev. The bell rang and a few students left crying Including Rose. She was shaking and trying her best to hold herself together. Juleka guided her out of the class room "we'll meet you guys in the lunch room" the tall girl told their friends as she guided Rose to the locker room. "Poor Rose that test really did her in" Alya spoke as they watched the girls walk away. "Come on we should grab something to eat for next class" She started walking away from the group. "Ugh" Nino tilted his head back and groaned as he fallowed his girlfriend. "I must admit that was a really hard test not just the questions but it was worded poorly" Adrien muttered not really wanting to dis the teacher in anyway. "Welcome to public school" Marinette spoke dryly. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own words, before she could start stammering over them Adrien started laughing. She smiled a little at him "You're so funny Marinette" he told.

She pointed her thumbs at herself "Yep that's me funny with a capital U uh I mean F" Adrien just laughed more. She also laughed at herself. "Huh few I-I think this is the first time we've actually had a conversation" he raised a brow in realization. "Ah ya I guess I mean not like I was avoiding you just the opposite actually uh that is your a hard person to talk to ya not very um approachable" she tried to explain. His smile fell "Uh just cause of your status your image is everything even if it's not everything to you it is to your father and Chloe and ugh Lila it makes it hard to uh approach you unless, unless your in the same world the hmm" Marinette looked out at the court yard at the fencing teacher. "I get it" Adrien started speaking, the two walked into the lunch room. "It took years of persuasion before my father finally let me go to school with other kids before that Chloe was the only person my age I knew. It was hard like,like I was trapped even now he still keeps eyes on me at all time like you said Chloe and Lila I know at least one of them is telling him about my school life. Who they think is a bad Influence who isn't despite the fact that I'm he still controls everything." 

Adrien was almost knocked over with the force of his friend hugging him suddenly. He was startled at first then hugged her back, holding her tightly like it was his last hug. Most of the lunchroom stopped and stared at them. Adrien opened his eyes and looked around feeling anxious with all the eyes on them. He blushed at all the eyes on him "Uh M-Marinette" he tried to speak. "Shh you need this" she told him squeezing tighter. She opened her eyes to see there whole table looking at them. She waved them over which only Nino seemed to understood. He bolted up from his seat and dash towards them so fast he almost knocked them over when he joined the hug. They both giggled at him "Hmm I'm always down for an Adrien hug" he told. Alya laughed as she walked up to them. She joined Marinette's side and hugged them the best she could. "Ok why are we hugging in the middle of the lunch room" she asked as people laughed at them then went about their business. "Because Adrien needs it" she looked up at the model with a soft smile on her face. He smiled back at her and held her tighter "your hugs are the best" he told her and the group laughed. 

They disbanded then started walking to their table. Nino sat back down at his spot on the edge and Adrien sat in-between him and Luka. Alya sat down on the edge on the other side beside Mylene. Marinette sat down on the otherside of Luka. She looked up at him with a big grin on her face from the group hug. He smiled back at her but turned his attention to lunch. "So what was that about" Mylene asked. Marinette took in a deep breath then exhaled "that test was to hard" she spoke a little loudly. "Agreed" "definitely hard" "gasp he agreed" the group laughed at Alya. "And we have another one in Miss Busters class today" Mylene reminded. "Don't- ugh" Nino rest his head on the table. Adrien patted his back. 

"You wanna share my butter tart it's to sweet to eat alone" Marinette asked. "Really" Nino sat up and tried to look at her. Before she could grab it Luka said the most disturbing thing for a baker to hear. "Whats a butter tart" Alya gasped, Adrien covered his mouth and both Nino and Mylene spoke in a whisper "dude no" "Oh I hope she doesn't kill him." he glanced over at them then turned back to Marinette. The girl had a bewildered grin on her face as she blinked at him clearly trying to process what he said. She took a deep breath "would you like a piece" she asked clearly trying not to lecture him on the history of whatever the sweet was. He glanced down then back at her, he nodded at the question. "Ok" she almost whispered, she reached into her paper bag lunch and pulled out ceramic wrapped pastry. She started unwrapping the sweet as she did so the group slid down to the other end to better see Luka's reaction when he ate it. Mylene, Alya, Adrien, an Nino all sat on the other side now watching him. He looked over at Marinette who was silently chuckling at them.

She Pulled the tart in half and handed him one half. He tried to ignore the stares as he took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise at the taste but his overall demeanor seems confused. Alya took a picture and the group laughed. "Oh priceless" Nino stated. "I remember my first Marinette tart it was the best thing ever" Adrien reminisced. "Luka your to funny totally sending this to you girl" Alya swiped about on her phone. Marniette rolled her eyes at them then smiled up at the man still eating his half of the tart. "Hey you should come by the shop sometime and I'll show you some really fancy desserts" she offered to him. He smiled down at her a little smug but mostly appreciative. She lost her nerve at the smile, she blushed slightly then looked at her lunch.

"Hey guys" Rose walked up sounding miserable. "Hey are you ok" Mylene got up and walked to her. "I'm fine just stressed myself out about the test I just needed to work through it" she sniffled. "The test was that bad" Luka asked no one in particular. "It was a total storm everything was worded off and the timer was super loud so it was nerve wracking. I don't think I did very well" Juleka sat down across from him as she spoke. "Well you know what the captain will say" they smiled at eachother. "Its that blasted school board fault my maties are as bright as they come" they said in unison then started laughing. The group smiled at them then started sitting in their own seats. 

"Ok I've been waiting to ask has anything been added to our song list" Rose looked at Marinette. The small girl sank in her seat "No, sorry I was making the outfits all night and I didn't have any fabric to-" she started to explain but was cut off. "No worries guess we'll just do it now" Alya started eating her lunch. Marinette's shoulders sank and she put the apple down that she started eating suddenly not feeling very hungry. 

"How many do we have" Marinette took out the slip of paper and read off the songs perilously missing the two ylvis songs she added. 

lenka-show

taylor swift- bad blood, calm down, belong

Marina and the diamonds- blue, lonely hearts club, froot

T.A.T.U- cosmo, how soon is now

poppy- lowlife

owl city- fireflys, alligator skys

Ariana Grande- into you, love me harder

Maron 5- sugar, she will be loved, stereo hearts

Selena Gomez- naturally

Colbie Caillat- bubbly

cascada- truly madly deeply,

Sai- elastic heart

Jones brothers- love bug, year 3000

Zedd- clarity

Backstreat boys - want it that way,

twenty one pilots - house of gold, tear in my heart, chloroform.

Ylvis - stonehenge, language of love.

pirrimore- Only exception.

The group thought it over. Thirty two songs they just needed seven more to hit their mark. Rose got excited at that knowledge "oh quick someone think of something" she shouted gleefully. "Amy lee", "Uh Taylor swift", "Beyonce", "Post Malon", "Tally Hall", "System of the down." Everyone silently laughed at Luka's suggestion. Juleka opened her mouth to say something but Marinette spoke first "Chop suey" she started laughing "we-we can't play that your not allowed to answer anymore" Juleka tried not to laugh at her up beat friend as she talked to her brother. He chuckled at her. "What about florence and the machine" Mylene asked. "Hey ya shes got some good songs" Alya spoke up. "Ya but we have so many female singers on here we need some male singers" Rose looked over the list. "Coldplay-yellow" Luka suggested. "Your not allowed- actually thats not a bad one yellow and what was the one with the elephant" Juleka wondered. 

"Paradise" Marinette offered, Rose wrote it down so now they had thirty four songs. "Almost there guys" she exclaimed leaning on the table. The group started shouting out more bands and songs. Juleka stared at Marinette's shirt, she frowned her brows in thought at it then turned her view to Luka. they made eye contact and she glanced at Marinette then back at him. As if to say 'she's wearing a three days grace shirt'. He nodded his head in agreement, she rolled her eyes then tilted her hand down an made short bunny ears behind it stating 'what does the fox say by ylvis which she totally got'. He smiled and nodded his head again agreeing that it was awesome. Juleka moved her hands up stating 'It's such an obscure band' she then placed her hand on the table and stuck a finger out at Marinette 'which she got'. He looked at her a little confused then pointed to her and taped his finger 'whats your point'. She shook her head twice then moved her hands beside her where the space between her and rose stood mirrored by the space between Marinette and Luka. She she brought her hands together 'don't get attached to her just cause you happen to share the same obscure music taste' They stared at each other.

Luka mouthed 'won't' but didn't look at her when he did so. Juleka made sure he was looking before she tried communicating again. She glanced at Marinette then to Adrien she looked at her brother with a concerned expression. She looked at Marinette again then made a heart with her hands then looked at Adrien 'She loves Adrien' his shoulders sank at that. She placed her hand on her chest and shook her head twice, then closed her eyes and opened them to run her thumb over her wrist insinuating scars. 'I don't want to see you get hurt' her shoulder was tapped and she jumped. "sorry Jule I just wanted to ask if you had any ideas for a song we added cold play yellow and paradise then passenger let her go and Florence and the machine dog days" she asked. "Oh uh a-adele" she offered "So this is what we've come to rolling in the deep" Alya said darkly. 

Marinette smiled at her then turned her attention to Luka. Her smile fell when she noticed he wasn't smiling which was weird for him to not at least have a small smile in the corner of his mouth. She placed a tentve hand on his arm, barely apply pressure in case he didn't want to be touched. He looked at her with wondering eyes "are you ok" she asked quietly so as not to draw attention to them. A sweet smile crossed his face as he stared down at her "I'm fine." He placed his own hand over hers on his arm "Thank you for checking in" her face heated up a bright pink at his words. A loud click caught everyone's attention, Alya stood behind Juleka with her phone out "oops forgot to lower the volume." "Alya" Marinette stood up and the blogger made a mad dash away from the table. "Hey why are you running" the smaller grabbed her bag and rushed after her friend "Why are you running" she shouted. Nino snickered at the scene "Why are you running, why are you running" he mumbled to himself in an accent. 

Marinette spent the rest of the lunch looking everywhere for Alya but couldn't find her in time for the bell to go off. She went to walk to class but bumped into marc and Nathaniel on her way. "Oh sorry-Hey guys" she smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Marinette" they greeted. They started walking and she fallowed. "Hey so howed the cutting go" She asked. "Oh it went well we made the pieces there in the art room sorry should of told you that if your painting today" Marc bit his lip. "The paints also in the art room" Nathaniel placed a hand on his smaller friends shoulder. Marinette gave a knowing glance towards Marc that mirrored Alya's. He blushed at her and smiled at the ground "Thanks for letting me know sooo what are you guys doing tonight" she crinched at how lame she sounded. "Nice try Marinette but we're painting at the school on saturday" Nathaniel started "Ya and we're painting with the stragglers on sunday and through out the week" Marc finished. MArinette couldn't give up such an opportunity "Aw you two are so cute finishing eachothers sentences wish I was that close to Alya" she fake pouted. The boys blushed and nervously giggled "guess we're um just really close" Nathaniel scratched his cheek. He removed his hand from Marcs shoulder.

He looked over at Marinette like he had remembered something. "Uh hey um about yesterday I'm sorry I said you were like Chloe" he swallowed hard. "Hey don't worry about it it's like you said you just get so protective over Marcs well being that you don't watch what you say" she smiled off to the distance. The red head blushed as his smaller friend turned to him. His gaint green eyes stared into him making the blush worsen "Yo-you get protective over me" he smiled. "Uh well sure I mean we're friends it-it's important to me that your ok" he mumbled peaces of his sentence. Marc blushed "whelp" the red heads voice cracked, he cleared his throat before talking again "Here we are." Marc smiled up at him "Thanks for having my back Nathaniel" he noticed movement behind his tall friend and adjusted his gaze sightly to see what was happening.

Marinette stood behind Nathaniel mouth the word kiss when Marc noticed her she turned her head and pointed to her cheek then nodded her head to egg him on. He blush deepened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked at Nathaniel and took a step forward he reached up on his toes and placed a faint kiss on theboys cheek. He quickly turned and darted for the class room "Ok bye" he said. Nathaniel stood outside the door stunned, he placed his hand near his cheek feeling the ghost preciens of the boys lips. 

Marinette brought her arm down in tryumph but quickly straightened her stands when Nathaniel turned around. she gave a big smile and he couldnt help the dazed smile that formed on his face. He started walking not even caring if she fallowed. She chuckled to herself then looked across the school. She jolted in surprise then waved. Across the school Luka leaned on the railing with his head in his hand as he stared at her, even with this distance she could tell he was smiling at her. He raised his arm then waved back at her. The two started walking to their own classes. She walked up to the red head who didn't seem to notice her. She decided to stay quite while they walked to their class. 

She forgot about the test. Once Inside the two got scolded for being late, well more like it was mentioned and they were given a desk together to write their test. It was long and went on well into their literature class. By the end the students were allowed to stay and work on some other work or leave early. Max was the first done and he left to go home. Next was Adrien then Alex and Mylene. After her Sabrina finished but stayed beside Chloe then Lila and Alya. Marinette looked over her work before handing it in with Nathaniel behind her. 

"Few that was tough but not as bad as this morning" she stretched out her back. "Wanna 'walk' to Marcs class" Nathaniel asked. Marinette smiled at him and they both started power walking to the art class. They popped in with welcomed arms from the art teacher as long as they didn't disrupt the students. Nathaniel walked right over to Marc who was making stuff from wet clay. Marinette just grabbed two rolled up pieces of their paper. She went down to grab the paint when someone elts grabbed it. She looked up to see Juleka beside her, the tall girl smiled at the all but she knew it was for her. Rose came up behind her and grabbed as much paint cans as she could. "Here Juleka trade" Marinette asked. The girl nodded and they traded paint for paper. The smaller grabbed three more cans leaving two left. "Wow are you ok with that" rose asked her. "Sure I carry flour I can carry this" she shrugged. 

The teacher walked up to them "You don't have to carry it like that I have a wheelbarrow for the cans and stuff to open then with" he told them. They fallowed him to the front of the class where a red wheelbarrow sat. Marinette put the cans down inside then offered to take the one rose was holding. The blond gave the can over then rushed to the back to grab the other two. "So what colors do we have" Juleka asked looking at the lables on the cans. "Looks like orange blue green pink purple" she told. "And yellow, red" Rose finished breathlessly as she went to put the cans in the cart. "Fe were you really gonna carry four of them" she asked sound concerned. Marinette smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. 

The girls took the wheelbarrow out of the class room and down the stairs with a lot of trouble. But once it was on the ground they still had issues getting it down the second flight of stairs. Marinette was the one pushing it since the other two couldn't move it an inch with the amount of force it took to push it. They made their way to the boat house where Mylene already waited for them. "Is this all that could make it today" Marinette asked looking at the boat. "unfortunately it seems everyone already had plans so their painting tomorrow, thats all the boys plus Alya and Kagami" Rose informed. The two girls got In-front of the wagon to lift it over the stairs. Mylene also ran by to help pull it up, A hardy laugh caught their attention an they settled the wagon on a step. "Look at this three girls trying to pull it up and is that little Marinette Holding all the weight" the captains voice rang out. "Luka come help Marinette move this thing" She shouted, out of no where Luka came jogging up the steps. he passed the girls and grabbed the end of the wheelbarrow. He lifted it and started pulling while Marinette held on to the weight while she fallowed him. 

They set it down off to the side of the boat, the girl breathed out a little heavily as she stared out at the now cleared deck. "Sorry we weren't much help let me get you a water" Rose offered. she ran off to the cabins. "Did ya carry that down the stairs at the school and wheel it over" the captain asked. "Ya" she respond breathlessly and took in a deep breath to calm herself but she was already a little sweaty from the hot day and the hard work. "Thats not the half of it she was actually gonna carry four cans of paint here and she did carry them to the wagon" Juleka informed her mother. "Well looks like we got a strong one here might just ask for yer help when I'm moving things around" she laughed "I'd be happy to help" the small girl responded finding her breath. Rose came up with a few bottles of water and set them on the table that set at the side of the deck instead of the center. 

The girls started moving around to set everything up. They laid down the paper on the floor and placed heavy objects on the end to keep it from rolling up. They got small bowls to pour the paint into and paint brushes. Juleka changed into an over size shirt that was clearly Luka's at some point but was covered in paint. Mylene removed her sweater showing off a painted black shirt. Rose just threw one of Luka's old shirts over her out fit and rolled up her cypress. Marinette took off her blue sweater and placed it in an empty chair. 

While the girls braided Julekas hair to keep it out of the way Marinette set her jacket in the chair then took out her left hair tie then her right. The paper intertwined with her hair tie fluttered into the air. She turned around to grab it but Luka grabbed it first. He read it over then smiled at her and handed it over. "Uh thanks" she blushed and glanced at the ground. She looked up at him briefly to see he was staring at her a little wide eyed. She looked at him properly to see if she could figure out why he looked so amazed. She took in the sight of him really took it in, the wide ocean blue eyes staring at her with an almost lopsided grin still some how slightly pointed like a snake. High cheek bones that carry a slight pink tinge into his cheeks, was he blushing. She blinked at the thought "a-are you blushing" she asked absently. What ever transe he was in he snapped out of it at her words "Ah It's a pretty sunny day I should probably put some sun screen on so I don't burn." He turned to walk away from her and to the inside of the captains station.

Marinette watched him walk away, she looked at the paper then put it in her pocket. She took her down hair and tied it in a bun then walked over to the girls. they had were staring at her Mylene smiled sweetly while Rose looked like she was in love and Juleka looked worried. "Ahm so are we ready to start" she asked trying to move forward. "Ya oh I call this section I'm gona paint little hearts all over it" Rose laid in the side she wanted. I'll paint beside you" Juleka told. "Oh and I'll paint here little butterfly's and cute trees" Mylene spoke. "What are you gonna paint" Rose asked Marinette the girl thought a moment "Um probably my flower pattern" the girls didn't seem satisfied with that idea. "Uh if thats what you want" they rolled up their sleeves and grabbed a brush of different colors to start. Juleka started in purple while Rose painted in pink Mylene painted with yellow and orange. 

Marinette went to put a brush in the pink bowl but retracted, she looked at her empty frame trying to see an image. The only one coming to mind was the one with Luka looking out at the pond at the park. She sat back on her knees with an empty brush as she thought about what to place down. It all kept coming up blue in her mind "Wish we had white to make lighter colors" she mumbled. "I think we might have some in the storage closet" Juleka thought. She took in a deep breath and spoke louder then anyone has ever heard her. "Ahoy Captain Do You Have The White Paint", "AYE MATEY" was the response. They heard foot steps coming up the stairs and the captain appeared from the open hatch door. She was carring two bottles one white paint and the other black. "Here ya go knew ye'd be askin for it" she placed it down then turned to head back down the stairs. 

Marinette smiled at the two she quickly grabbed two bowls and mixed the blue and white in different volumes for each bowl to turn the already dark blue to a very light blue then a shade in between. Then she got to work on the part, painting majority of the frame with the light blue.Soon a soft guitar started to fill the air, Marinette looked up to see Luka playing behind her by the table. The sun beamed through the bright parts of his hair, so diverse like the deep sea she thought. He glanced up at her with a smile, she quickly turned away as a blush spread on her cheeks. She went back to painting her section taking the deeper blue and painting the halfway point of the picture then taking the dark blue and painting the bottom. She took the white then started painting faint lines at the top of the blue. 

Rose had drawn hearts every where and Juleka added on to them with her purple, connecting them or drawing a background around some. They even drew and kitten being shot out of a canon with the words Kitty section' spelled overtop. Mylene had drawn grass at the bottom of her frame then butterflies flying out of it and all around. She used some of MArinettes blue to make a sky and out line her butterflies before painting them. 

They had been working for a while before Marinette started to feel an itch at the back of her neck. She couldnt scratch it cause even though she was being careful she still got blue and white all over her hands. She moved her head around as she stared at the picture of the sea she was painting. She moved to do some of the sky but noticed a movement in shadows behind her. She looked up to see Luka staring down at her. He kneeled down and looked at the back of her neck "looks like your burning" he said out loud. "Oh I-Is it" she wondered blushing at how close he was. 

"Oh No Mari did you not put sunscreen on before coming over" Rose asked like it was the most obvious thing to do and maybe it was since it was a really hot sunny day and all. She shook her head at the blond. "And you can't put it on now your hands are covered in paint" Mylene pointed out. "I can put some on you" Luka told, he took one last look at the reddening skin the took the top off the sun screen. Marinette blushed as she watched him open it. She barley had time to think about how he was gonna be touching her as Juleka started to speak. "Don't let him rub you it hurts when he does" she warned. The acusation didn't seem right to Marinette Luka only ever had the gentlest touch. He was always so careful and never let anything last longer then it needed to. 

"Like one time" he said to his sister "Like every time even mom says your press to hard" she pointed at him. Marinette blinked in confusion, she couldn't see him ever having a harsh touch. "Uh It's ok" she tried to say. Luka seemed defeated by his sisters words, he turned his attention back to the small girl. "Let me know if I'm hurting you" he spoke with out a smile but Marinette smiled. The idea seemed so ludicrous she couldn't help it "Ok" she said almost sarcastically. He smiled at her then applied the sun screen on her neck. It did sting a little when he applyed the cold creme on there but his touch didnt hurt. 

He started rubbing it in, he started at the base then used his thumb and fingers to slowly glide up her neck and to the base of her hair. She bit her lip to stop herself from making any noise because it was the best feeling she felt on her neck. She could see how people thought his rubbing was painful but it wasn't he clearly learned how to massage muscles properly cause she could fell the tension leaving the middle of her neck. He did end up dragging a noise out of her a soft hum which she blushed deeply about. He stopped rubbing in the sunscreen and she turned to him trying to act normal but those fingers were like magic on her tense muscles. 

"Uh thank you I-" her voice got caught in her throat as she spoke. "Your face is really red let me apply some" he took out a little more sunscreen. "Ah no thats not necessary I'm looking down anyway so the sun doesn't see my face see" she bowed down a little to far. "Told you it hurt" Juleka spoke up. "No it's not because it hurt- it didn't hurt it felt really nice- ah that is it- the- thank you for putting sunscreen on my neck but my face doesn't need it I'm down" She bowed again. She slowly looked up at Luka who wasn't smiling but seemed very concerned. She sat up straight "Ah uh dah ah-ok i-its good to get all" she motioned to her face which was still beat red. 

The girls looked at one another with surprised confusion at her stammering. They all wondered the same thing 'did she switch statues'. Luka applied little droplets on her cheeks, chin, forehead and the tip of her nose. She watched his hands but couldn't as they kept moving out of her view. He was much more gentle in his touch now. She looked up as he rubbed the sunscreen on her chin. His ocean blue eyes watched his hands carefully as he rubbed the sunscreen around her face. She felt her stomach swirl around like a bunch of wings were flapping inside even though she hadn't eaten anything all day, her heart raced while her body felt fuzzy like it was floating. She tried to swallow but found her throat was dry. Yet her gaze fallowed his eyes as they darted around her face. He finished with rubbing the sunscreen on her forehead then removed his hands from her. "There" he said but she barely registered it "Th-Thank you"she stuttered out not sure if she even had a voice. 

He nodded then stood up from the ground. He walked away from the group and back over to his guitar. Marinette turned back to her picture and stared at it, taking in the difference in blues as the ocean deepened. She took her brush to continue painting but her hand was shaking she clinch her fist and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Why was her body acting this way it's not like she ate anything. Then it hit her she hadn't eaten anything all day that's why her body felt fuzzy and why she seems so shaky. She stretched and tried to paint again.

She painted the sky and once she got into it again her hands became steady as she brushed in some detail. On the water she started painting little pink flowers floating on the service and some swirling around in the top of the water. She then grabbed the black paint and a smaller brush. She started drawing a bunch of loose scales in the form of a snakes body going up the side of her picture. As she did the outline of the head of the snake her phone chimed with a call. She almost screamed at the noise as she dropped her brush and stood up. She tried her best to grab her phone without ruining her pants. She pulled it out of her pocket then clicked accept call with her nose. 

"Hello" she greeted as she placed the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Hey Mari hows the banner coming along" Alex voice rang out. The girl turned and stared at the banner sideways. "Uh we only have one strip almost done" she let out a nerves breath. "Man that sucks well we'll have more people tomorrow so hopefully we can get all the stuff done, Listen I'm gonna come by in a bit can you pack up the paint for me." "Sure thing does that mean you wanna leave it here to dry" the girl asked. "Ya that'll be best then it can dry over night, alright I should be by in like thirty" the call ended before Marinette could respond. 

She took her phone into her hand then placed it in her pocket again. She looked over to see the girls staring at her "Uh the Alex is gonna come pick up the paint so I gotta re seal it" she started walking over to the blue can. "Does that mean we need to stop" Rose almost whined. "Oh no you guys keep going I'll-" she was cut off by Luka grabbing the blue lid and placing it on. She stared down at him a little startled. "Your gonna have to hit it down to reseal" he told her then pulled out a small hammer from somewhere probably something that was just laying around the deck. He hit the edge of the lid to press it in place. Marinette shook her head when she realized she was staring at him again. She dashed passed him and grabbed the pink lid. 

While the girls continued to paint she placed the lids on the cans then when they were placed and Luka was moving over to hammer them down she grabbed the blue can and lifted it effortlessly. She made her way to the wagon and placed it inside. She did the same thing with the purple, orange, yellow. As she placed the yellow down Luka came up behind her and placed the green down, she jumped and started at him with wide eyes. "Are you ok" he asked with a very concerned expression on his face. "Wha-ya psh I'm the best never better nothing wrong here" she smiled wide but it was mostly forced. He stared at her for a moment like he didn't believe her then his face softened and he smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulder making sure no to rest it there "If your ever not ok I'll be here even if you don't want to talk or if all you want is to hear a song I'll play it for you" he gave her shoulder a squeeze then rubbed his thumb back and forth. She stared at him as a blush spread over her cheeks, voice caught in her throat so she couldn't respond. 

He removed his hand from her then turned to walk towards his sister. "Done wait ok wait" Roses voice spoke up. "Here let me add some of this" Juleka added. "what if we just" Luka dipped his thumb in the purple paint then spread it over his sisters cheek. "Stop it" she laughed "Hey don't make a mess this is girl painting" Rose joked. "Ya If your gonna be messy you might as well paint with the boys tomorrow" Mylene joined the conversation. "Maybe I will" he gave his own little laugh. Marinette watched the scene and smiled she was at ease for once. 

She walked around the banner and grabbed the brushes that were not being used and the bowls that were done. She stacked them in her hand then made her way down the open hatch. Inside there was scattered music equipment everywhere as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen to wash the bowls and brushes. Once she was done she carried the now clean brushes up the stairs but left the bowls to dry. 

When she came back up the girls were packing up their stuff and moving it away. Rose grabbed all the brushes and bowls then made her way to the hatch door. "Hey we're gonna hang up the banner" she told Marinette as she passed by. "Oh ok" the girl walked over to the group. They all grabbed parts of the unpainted parts of the banner then carefully carried it over to the side of the boat. They pinned it up so it would dry over night. They all stepped back and stared at the paper. 

Juleka and roses side was covered in hearts with purple behind some or inside others with swirling green strings going behind most. The color bleed into Mylene's picture of a meadow filled with butterflies and a clear blue sky. A black outline of scales forming a snake divided her picture from Marinettes. The snake slithered the one side of her deep ocean with flowers seeming to be swallowed up by the waves. "I love your guys hearts their so cute" Mylene told Juleka as she walked over to see it better. "Those butterflies look soft" she tried to complement. "Oh you should never touch a butterfly-" Mylene began to explain the complications of touching a butterfly. 

Marinette smiled at the scene, Luka stepped closer to her staring at the painting she did. His eyes traveled over the many details. She became nervous at his staring "I-It's not finished yet I'm still gonna paint another snake and um maybe color them a teal if I can I-I don't know" she rubbed the back of her neck. "I like it" he spoke up "it's really deep" he looked from the painting to her with an amused smile on his face. Her body chuckled as she grinned a little lopsided "hehe is- is that a pun" she asked. A loud honk caught everyone's attention and they turned to the street. 

Alex stood in sight waving her arms "Ahoy" she shouted. The group did the same "AHOY" they shouted back. Marinette made her way to the wagon on the other side of the ship. She moved dome wires out of the way then went to go push it. "Here" Mylene and Juleka Tried to help lift it up the stairs. They made it onto the bridge when Rose showed up. "It's ok Marinette we'll take care of it you helped us so much" she told motioning for Marinette to step aside. "Oh hey I heard Luka's coming to the school tomorrow to help us paint" Alex said squeezing her way on the bridge to help Rose. "Ya he's gonna bring his three days grace mix"Juleka spoke unimpressed. "Wow I Wonder what prompted him to do so" Mylene giggled. They girls went to move the wagon down the stairs. "Wait really" Marinette asked.

She walked along the bridge then yelled out "Hey Luka do you really have a three days grace mix" she asked. He looked shocked for a second then chuckled "It better not have anything after twenty twelve on it" both their smiles grew. "Of course not only Adam" he yelled back. She giggled at that "You can borrow it if you want" he called out to her. "Really" she rushed down the steps and ran to him. He was a Little caught of guard by the sudden enthusiasm but when she leaped at him he caught her. He laughed as he held her high off the ground, she hugged him tight then leaned back a little. "Your the best" she enthused, she leaned down getting ready to kiss his cheek. "Hey" Juleka called out causing Luka to turn his head. 

Their lips connected in a series or accidents, soft plump lips meeting bitten chapped ones. The two tensed in shock for O.3 seconds because Marinette seemed to fall into the kiss and he heard why. The low strumming of her tune suddenly sky rocketed as the dull voice began to scream out. It was like he was her amp and now her song was so clear as their lips stayed connected. 

Just let it roar  
There is hell inside of me that no one knows  
Just let it roar, oh baby  
Put your fire in my soul

It sang out but that was all he could hear. He had been lowering her to the ground and when her feet touched the deck reality set in. She stepped back and he let her leave. She was a bright red with her mouth held open trying to say something but not being able to find the words. He swallowed hard trying to force out an apology. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he started not looking at her. "Ah what nononono it was my fault I-I was just trying to- I wanted to uh oh zhen de fashengle ma" she suddenly broke into a second language. Luka looked at her not sure if he heard right or if she was tripping over her words. "Ah I mean th-thank you for the cd" she shouted. 

"Whats going on over here" the girls walked down the stairs and onto the deck. "NOTHING" they both exclaimed Marinette a little louder then Luka. The girls looked startled at the yelling. "I uh I have OUTFITS that's it the outfits I gotta make those" Marinette rushed to the seat with all her stuff and grabbed her back and jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow bye everyone" She ran off the boat without looking at anyone. 

Luka sank in his stands as he watched her leave. He rubbed the back of his neck then looked down at the ground. "What was that about" Mylene asked sounding worried. Juleka looked at her brother but he looked away, he turned and walked to the open hatch and walked down the stairs. Juleka watched him close the hatch as the girls wondered what was going on.

Marinette ran all the way home, she rushed up the stairs and waved at her parents as she went up to her room "Hey had dinner gonna finish some stuff night" she called out to them as she ran up her steps. She threw her stuff on the ground then tossed herself in her pink chair. She wirled around to face her computer then dropped her head to the desk with a whimper. 

"Marinette are you ok" came Tikkis voice from beside her. The girl raised her head showing a deep blush still prominent on her cheeks "Oh Tikki why does this stuff have to happen to me why am I this clumsy" she laid her head back down. Tikki giggled at her mostly in relief that she wasn't actually distraught "It's alright Marinette accidents happen I'm sure Luka understands" she offered. The designer shot up "Oh God Luka I was in such a rush to get out of there I didn't even think" she puled out her phone and unlocked it. She opened up her contacts and stared at her conversation with Luka re reading the last text's sent. 

Luka: im glad you like it

Marinette: hey a few of us are going to a butterfly garden tomorrow after school would you like to go its totally ok if you don't want to no pressure

Luka: I'd love to

She groaned and placed the phone on the desk while she laid on her arm "what do I even say" she wondered out loud. "Whatever comes to you" Tikki suggested. "Oh ya that'll be good hey sweet cheeks sorry about the kiss it was a total accident hope this doesn't ruin our friendship even if I know your totally in love with me and I have no Idea where I stand right now cause I'm to stressed out from doing all this work for the open house that I haven't been dealing with my feelings so I don't know if I'm over Adrien or if I'm still in love with him and it just hurts right now because I've lost him to someone elts" she huffed. "Maybe not that" Tikki told her. "Ugh I-I need a distraction I this" she grabbed the aprons and started setting them up to be embroidered. "I'll just finish this one then I'll text him I just need to clear my head" she took in deep breath then started where she left off that morning. 

But she was shaking to much in worry about what Luka was doing. She put the apron down and text him quickly 

Marinette: See you tomorrow?

She bounced her leg as she waited for a response. The three dots showed up indicating he was typing then disappeared. "Ugh" she put her head down with a groan that turned into a whimper. A small noise from her phone ha her sitting up again.

Luka: Definitely 

She sighed in relief at the message. "There see everything's good we'll just go to the school tomorrow and pretend like it never happened" she went back to embroidering. Tikki stared at her disapprovingly but the girl just threw herself into her work. Thank goodness her parents set the fabrics in her room so she didn't have to leave. 

(The song referenced when they kiss is roar by battle beast and the Chinese spoken translates to : Did that really happen)


	8. paint the boys

Marinette awoke to her phone going chiming as someone called her. She groaned then reached over and grabbed it not even looking at it. "Mro" she mumbled into the phone. "Hey you are alive" Alyas voiced come through. "Mmmhmm" she responded "Where are you" she was asked. The girl opened her eyes and looked around the best she could. She saw scissors and fabric decorating her desk and her pink sewing machine sitting turned off and mid stitch for a orange skirt. "Barried under fabric" she answered "why" she groaned out closing her eyes. "Uh because you were suppose to be here an hour ago everyone's waiting on you" she chuckled. "Be where" she asked. "Uh the school where your helping out with the painting" Alya reminded.

Marinette quickly stood up "Oh my gosh I forgot, I'll be there soon I was just sleeping ok I need to make a stop first does anyone want coffee or something to drink" She asked as she moved around her room changing her pants but leaving the old band tee on. "Hang on, hey does anyone want something like coffee or a drink you won't believe it but she was actually sleeping" Alya told the painters. "Just text it to me" Marinette hung up then grabbed her purse and put the remainder of her allowance inside. She re did the bun her hair was in then headed for the door. 

*****

The majority of the class was already painting different strips of the banner when Marinette finally arrived. She was caring a large box full of drinks up the path way to where they had settled. There were different groups all over but the one with Alya and Alex sat above all the others. She climbed the stairs and greeted everyone "Hey" he called out. "Hey" she got back. a few people did come up to her but only to grab their drinks that they ordered. She placed the box down on the ground and took out her own ice coffee. 

"Hey glad you could make it" Alya greeted sliding a arm around her friend. She leaned in and whispered into her ear "someone was getting worried." Marinette looked at her then fallowed her gaze, at the brick wall spray painting with Alex was Luka. He looked over at them then quickly looked away. The designer sighed as she looked at the ground "And he brought over the banner you guys were working on your side doesn't look done" Alya pulled her along. The banner laid in the sun held down by books so it didnt fly away. 

"I Really like Juleka and Roses work I don't its just kinda cute" Alya told. The smaller looked at her own picture of the sea then smiled. She looked over at Luka who was spray painting to Alex's instructions. "Can you um tell him thank you he looks kinda busy and I don't want to disturb him" she asked her friend timidly. "What is this the fourth grade no way girl you got something on your mind you go tell him" the blogger turned her around and pushed her towards the brick wall. 

Alex was the first to notice her approaching them. She removed her gas mask and smiled at the taller girl. "Hey Mari glad you could join us" Alex taunted. "Oh ya I- sorry I was working on the outfits for the open house" she confessed. "Oh ya how does mine look it's not a skirt is it hate those" she scowled in disgust . "Uh well actually I haven't gotten around to your out fit yet since It's gonna be the hardest to-" Marinette started to explain. "So what have you done" the short girl asked. "Well I made all the aprons finally got them all sewn and embroidered even got a skirt started" she enthused. "Thats It" Alex asked she clicked her tongue then placed her mask back over her mouth and went back to painting. 

The designer blinked at her for a second then turned to leave. She walked over to her picture and took and extra brush and some black paint to start. Luka watched her with a longing sadness in his eyes. He turned to the tiny pink girl about to comment on how rude she was but Ivan ran by with Kim. They grabbed him and started forcing him to walk "Come on Luka we got a fresh banner over here" Ivan told him "Ya and we're gonna see who can paint the most" Kim challenged. "Ya get him out of here he can't spray paint anyway" Alex hollered after them. The boys dragged him away from the brick wall and settled him on the other side of the stairs. 

"Here" Ivan told, the man looked startled as he was set down and handed a bowl full of pink paint. He looked at the bowl then back up to Ivan "we paint with out brushes. He forced a smile on his face towards Ivan. The large boy raised his eyebrows "Man you not good at faking happiness" he told the older teen. "Enough talk you two lets get to this" Kim announced, he dipped his hand in orange then placed his closed fist on the paper. Ivan set both his giant hands in the green paint then pressed them to the paper. 

Luka looked over at Marinette who was laying on her stomach painting her banner all alone. "Ha monkey" Kim stated "ya well butterfly" Ivan retorted. Luka looked at the two then dipped two fingers into the pink paint and began painting music notes, the notes that have been stuck in his head all night.

"Wow Luka that sounds like a really heavy song" Adrien spoke from behind him. The man looked over in surprise at the blond. He had a big baggy shirt over his usual cloths something the art room always carried for those that didn't want to ruin their clothes. Nino and Kagami stood on either side of him. "Its loud" was all he could say. "Yep thats Luka man of few words but best dude to hang out with" Nino told Kagami. The girl also wore a large shirt over her regular clothes "Yes I don't believe we've formally met I'm Kagami Tsurugi" the girl held out her hand to shake but retracted when she noticed his hand was covered in paint. 

"What song is it" Adrien asked looking over the notes. "It's something I've had stuck in my head" he told leaning over to finish another note. "Man I hate when songs get stuck in your head" Nino commented. "I like this song" Luka mumbled her went back to creating notes. "Oh hey there's Marinette" Nino stated then started waving at the girls. Adrien kneeled down beside Luka and whispered "is something wrong" he asked. The taller looked at him then over where Marinette now sat with Alya. Adrien fallowed his gaze "Oh did-did something happen" he asked turning his attention back to the man. 

Luka just stared at the notes "I- something happened and I think she might not want to be around me anymore" he cringed his hands in his grey shirt. The model placed a hand on his shoulder making him look into pools of green "Whatever happened I guarantee you Marinette's not mad sometimes she gets worried about how she's effecting other people that she keeps to herself. It may seem like she's mad but really she's just concerned about what she thinks she did wrong. You should talk to her" he smiled sweetly. Luka snickered "I see it now" he said out loud. Adrien removed his hand and looked alarmed "see what" he asked. The taller shook his head "nothing" he looked over at the notes again. "Come on Adrien we should go say hello to Marinette" Kagami informed him. The model stood up, he waved goodbye at the guys and winked at Luka. The three made their way over to Marinette and Alya.

Marinette painted the outline of a second snake then started painting the inside of the scales with a sea foam green color. She looked up to see Luka painting with his fingers. She sighed at the sight then turned back to her picture. It was practically done now being encircled by two snacks with black and blue scales. She didn't feel like painting anymore though so she placed her brush down. She turned her attention to the person that walked up and sat down on the other side of the banner. "Alright whats going on between you two" Alya asked. The designer sat up on her knees "What- nothings wrong all peachy keen here" she smiled wide. Her friend seemed unconvinced "Come on I see you looking over at him did- did something happen" Alya tentatively asked knowing her friend wasn't to keen on questions lately.

Marinette rubbed her arm and bit her lip, she thought about the kiss they shared and what she told Tikki. "I....yesterday we-I ran into his arms because he offered to lend me a cd with alot of good music and well I went to kiss his cheek. But he moved when Juleka shouted and we sorta maybe kinda kissed instead" she shrank into herself. Alya's whole face lit up "WHAT" she exclaimed. Marinette sighed and looked down at her hands that rested on her legs "Ya it was a Marinette special" she sighed again. 

All of Alya's excitement left when she took in the sight of her friend "Marinette" she asked cautiously. "I-I ruined everything just like I always do with my clumsiness now he doesn't even wanna talk to me, he doesn't smile at me anymore I messed up and now I've lost a really good friend" she started shaking. Alya smiled fondly at her "Alright, have you talked to him about it" she asked. Marinette raised her head and stared at the fiery girl with wide eyes. The blogger rolled her eyes "Unbelievable, you know hes a super understanding guy if you talk to him he'll forgive you mainly because theirs nothing to forgive it was an accident. Man I bet he thinks your mad at him or something" Marinette became stunned at the statement.

Alya's smile fell "Uh what I mean is that you know he thinks you like Adrien and that you don't want to kiss him." "Ah I don't like Adrien" she spoke making her friend surprised "Ah I mean like there was- but then- it's just complicated-kiss him I don't think-do you really think he's upset, did I tell him no but oh man the kissing hnnn" she moved around sporadically in her speak. "I think your ready" Alya spoke softly. The designer stopped her speratics and looked at the girl "ready for what" before she could go further in her questions someone greeted her. 

"Hey Marinette" Adrien's soft voice rang out. The girls looked over to him as he walked up to the banner. "H-hey Adrien, Kagomi ah Kagami, Nino" she greeted. "Hello Marinette" Kagami greeted formally. "Oh wow I like your shirts are you guys painting" the designer asked. "Heck ya their painting took some serious convincing with Adrien's old man" Nino huffed. "A valiant knight saving the prince" Alya spoke up. Nino made a mad dash for her and bent down to kiss her. Adrien chuckled at them "thats cute" he mumbled. Marinette looked at the two with a bit of longing but for what she couldn't tell.

"Hmm a little obvious" Kagami said from beside her. She looked up at the girl then fallowed her gaze to the banner. "I like blue" Marinette looked back up to Kagami. "I'm sure you do" she began then turned her gaze over to the group of guys sitting a little ways away "Like blue just like a certain serpent of the deep" she continued. The designer stared at her in confusion. "Oh no way" Alya's voice caught her attention. The blogger was looking at the painting then rubbed her forehead "Your so funny girl" she started. "Huh what do you mean" she asked starting to get anoyed. "Whats wrong It's a very beautiful painting of the ocean I really like it" Adrien smiled at Marinette. The girl didn't blush nor did she feel her heart beat pick up but she also didn't feel like she lost something when she stared up at him. 

"Ya its super detailed makes me feel like I'm actually floating in the ocean" Nino added. Alya just shook her head "Ya it's a really good painting tells alot" she stood up. "Yes It speaks volumes" Kagami added. Marinette stared up at everyone with annoyed confusion. "Come on I got us a banner all set up over there" Alya took her boyfriends hand and started guiding him away from the painting. Adrien and Kagami fallowed "by Marinette" they waved goodbye and walked away. 

She sat at her banner a little dumbfounded about what just took place. She looked down at her painting taking in the sight. It made her feel like she was being pushed and pulled around and dragged under at times but the snakes were there watching waiting for what she hasn't decided yet. 

-

"She looks so sad" Kim stated to the boys. Both Luka and Ivan stopped what they were doing and looked over at Marinette. She did seem sad, looking at the banner and not moving to paint or fallow her friends who walked away. "Poor girl" Ivan started "HEY MARINETTE" he shouted startling Luka a bit. The girl looked over to them to see Ivan apologizing to Luka who held his ear but smiled, Kim waved his arms in the air "HEY COME JUDGE OUR CONTEST." Marinette laughed at the request then started to get up. She stretched out some kinks then started walking over. 

"Great idea shes super artsy she can tell us who's picture looks better" Ivan enthused. The small framed girl walked over to Kim and smiled at the boys. "This ones mine and that ones psh Kims" Ivan told from the other side of the banner. Marinette glanced at the pictures, the hand made butterflies and monkeys but her sight moved over to the pink music notes. Sh smiled brightly and looked at Luka "I love pink" she almost sang. He didn't smile at her he just seemed stunned, Her smile slowly fell and her body sank in her stands. She looked away from him, at the other two pictures. "I-I really like the monkeys" she forced a smile. "What" Ivan said in disbelieve while Kim shot up making Marinette take a step back. "Yes in your face monkeys rule all oohoo ah ahh" he imitated a monkey. The girl laughed at his silly behavior while Ivan rolled his eyes.

Luka continued to stare at the girl his surprise turning to a deep sadness. Despite what he was told he was sure Marinette was upset with him why elts would she frown and turn away from him. "Here come make a picture we use hands" Kim told her pointing to the spot next to Ivan. She walked passed Kim then hoped over the banner making the boys laugh. She kneeled down and grabbed a blue bowl. "What are you gonna make" Kim asked her. She looked at the banner then at the blue paint contemplating. She did get an Idea, she took her arm and hid her thumb on her palm. She dipped her left hand into the paint and scooped up some blue then poured it over her right arm. 

The older teen looked over his notes then sighed silently. He brushed his hand off on his pants leaving pink marks on the blue jogging pants. He went to stand up leaving the bowl between him and Ivan.

Marinette placed her now painted arm on the paper and pressed down with her left hand. When she removed her arm the image looked like a snake. "Snake now It just needs a tongue and eyes" she cheered. "Oh here" Ivan turned around and grabbed the bowl of pink "just gonna barrow this" he handed it to the girl. When she took it he looked back over but Luka wasn't beside him. The boys looked over to see him walking away, they looked back at eachother a little worried. "There a little tongue and eyes" Marinette stated after adding the pink eyes and little fork tongue. 

Kim looked down at his orange bowl for a second then smiled with an Idea. He grabbed the bowl "It's a good picture but we paint a different page" he looked right at Marinette. The girl blinked at him then stood up in realization. Kim threw the bowl at her and orange paint went everywhere all down her grey leggings, onto the paper, and onto Ivan's shoulder. The girl yelped on impact then started laughing "k-Kim" she said breathlessly. "Hey man" the laughing stopped when Ivan spoke up, worried they actually angered the man. But he smiled and grabbed the blue pink bowl "That's not how you throw, go long" He spoke loudly at Marinette. 

The girl shrieked playfully then started running the way she came. She ran up to Luka and swerved in-front of him holding onto his arms. She smiled wide up at him and he blushed slightly at the look. "Sorry about this" her eyes projected worry as she spoke. He opened his mouth to ask her for what but was hit with a splash of paint. He tensed on impact and closed his eyes. "Oh sorry" Ivan said from behind him. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl who's smile was gone. "Did you use me as a shield" he asked, she seemed to pale as fear and worry filled her. 

She opened her mouth to start stammering an explanation or apology but she didn't get a chance. A big mischievous smile broke out on Luka's face and he grabbed the girl, still really gently but he picked her up and spun around then planted her in-front of him. She now faced Ivan who seemed astonished for a second. Luka held Marinette in place "get her" he told as loudly as he could. She gasped then started laughing "no" she tired to move away but couldn't. Ivan smiled wickedly instead of grabbing the blue bowl he grabbed the blue paint can that sat by them. Lukas eyes widened as the giant stepped closer to them. He used his left hand to cover the girls eyes. 

The commotion caused a few people to look over at them Including Alya and the group. Ivan Threw the can but didn't let go of it, the paint fell out and splattered onto Marinette and Luka's hand. He removed his hold on the girl and laughed, those watching laughed as well. She shook herself then moved into a running stands. "Your gonna get it now" she ran to Ivan to try and push him over with her body but upon impact she fell back onto the ground with a loud laugh. The two boys started laughing at her attempted. Ivan looked down at his plan black shirt that wasn't plan anymore. It had a big blue human shaped print on it, he laughed at the sight then turned to Kim. "Look it's a Marinette original" the girl stood up and looked at his shirt. "Aw I want a Marinette orginal" Kim pouted. He looked at the girl then opened his arms wide for a hug. She giggled at him then broke out into a run. She collided with him hard and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. She squized him in a hug then they stepped back from one another. 

He looked down at his shirt then shot his fist in the air "Ya Marinette hugs are the best" everyone started to laugh at that. The designer looked over at Luka who had his eyes closed as he laughed. She felt a weight lift as she watched him having fun then an idea came to her, a way for him to know she wasn't upset with him. "Hey Luka your next" she called out, he opened his eyes in slight alarm but was still smiling. She started running towards him and he brased himself for impact. She wrapped her arms around him when they collided and gave him a tight hug. She stepped back to look at the mark on his grey shirt. It was a bright blue imprint of her sorta since only her body was covered in paint. "Look isn't it cool which ones better" Kim asked Alya and Nino as the four walked up to the scene. 

-

As the group watched the four run around getting painted Alya and Nino laughed at the scene while Adrien just smiled at them. Kagami tentatively grabbed his sleeve causing him to look at her. They shared a knowing stare and both sank in their stands. Nothing needed to be said they both knew, they couldn't behave like that, they couldn't have paint wars or laugh like everyone elts. It was already a stretch being there in the first place. "Come on lets go get a picture for the school website" Alya pulled out her phone. The group started heading up to the scene.

Alya took a picture of Kim when they joined the others. He enthused about the shirt then grabbed Ivan to stand beside him. Alya and Nino laughed at the two and she took another picture. Adrien and Kagami looked at the ground both portraying different forms of sadness.

Luka looked down at his shirt and laughed again, the girl snapped her fingers and made finger guns "Marinette original" she winked. He gave another short laugh "It's the best" he told her. Her smile changed from proud to bewilderment or happy astonishment. He was smiling at her laughing with her again, looking at her the way he always did like she was the only thing he could see. Her stomach felt funny at the sight and her face heated up "I-I'm glad your smiling again" she told him. His fell but she could still see the corners of his mouth caring his glee. 

"Hey you two turn around I wanna get a picture" Alya called out. Marinette turned to her friend then stepped to the side so she could get a picture of the both of them. They both smiled for the picture. After it was taken Marinette noticed the two rich kids, they seemed so down. She sped paced Alya making the two confused. "Hey Kagami" she sang, the girl looked up just in time to catch a hug from the designer. Her eyes opened wide and just as quickly as it happened Marinette was stepping back to look at the overly baggy shirt. The group looked at the blue print, Kagami broke out in a small smile and gave an airy chuckle at the sight. 

Marinette turned to Adrien, his eyes widened in worry for a second at the wicked smile on her face. It was an expression he never saw her wear. She stepped over and pulled him into a hug, He chuckled into her ear and hugged her back. She stepped back to look at her work, it was a little faded barbecue it was drying but still looked like her figure. "The best hugs" Adrien said to her. she looked up at him with a raised brow "I don't know I think Luka's got me beat there" she laughed at her joke. Adrien smiled in surprise at her, he had never seen her make a joke before, nor has he gone this long with eye contact before she started stammering over her words. 

"Move I want a picture" Alya told rather then asked. Marinette stepped in between the two and put an arm over both of them. They smiled and Alya took the picture. The three laughed as Marinette removed her arms from their shoulders. Adrien pulled on his shirt to get a better look at the image "Hey Marinette would you sign this" he asked smiling up at her. She looked a little surprised then looked around the place for a brush. She found a small brush beside a bowl with yellow paint in it. She grabbed the brush and dipped it in the yellow paint. 

Adrien tugged his shirt to smooth out a portion of it for her to write on. She took the brush and wrote out her name in swirly calligraphy. When she was done she beamed at the print "There" she told. She took the brush then booped his nose with it, leaving a little yellow dot on the tip. They both giggled at the spot "anyone elts want an autograph" she asked. Ivan and Kim raised their hands "ME" they said together. The group laughed at that, Marinette dripped the brush in the yellow paint and wrote her signature by the picture on Ivan and Kims shirts. "You should do Luka next" Alya shoved the tall boy forward. 

He rubbed the back of his neck "Only if you want to" he said. Marinette smiled at him "of course" she took the bottom of his shirt in her hand an pulled gently so she could write on the shirt without it moving. Alya took a picture of her writing on his shirt. "Hey you guys should come paint with us we're making animals with our hands" Kim told them. "Sorry Kim we can't Adrien and Kagami can't get dirty" Alya told him. The boy seemed deflated at the fact. "Oh sorry" he turned back to the banner. "Well I'm done painting so I'm gonna go around taking pictures" Alya told the group. "Ok oh hey Mari why don't you come join us, still need to help me with my poem" Nino winked at her. "Ok ya I still need to do mine" she laughed nervously. 

Nino, Adrien and Kagami started heading back to their spot down the stairs. Marinette started fallowing but stopped before going down the stairs. She looked behind herself at Luka, He smiled at her with his bright ocean blue eyes shining with an emotion she didn't know but always loved to see on his face. She smiled back feeling a great relief that he was smiling again. She walked down the stairs and nearly skipped over to Nino.

The group of four sat down at the banner they were painting. She could tell immediately what was Alya's painting. It was of a fox jumping onto a platform in the shape of a turtle shell. She silently giggled at the painting then noticed Nino's. It was of a dude floating in the air with turn tables all around him, It was partially colored. Beside that was what looked like a black hour glass and a large red sword. She looked closer and saw that it was an attempt at painting a person in a cloak holding a sword. Beside that picture as a tree with pink leaves. "Wow these all look so good" she enthused. "Even Adrien's like come on anyone who's seen anime knows who that is" Nino pointed out. Marinette looked back at the picture, her body seemed to sigh at the realization "It's a good show" Adrien defended. "It's trash" Nino retorted "Are you going to say Naruto is better" Marinette began. The two boys looked at her then laughed. 

She sat down beside Nino "Ok I can multi task just need like paper oh" Nino and Marinette looked up when someone walked up to the banner. "Hello" Max greeted. "Hello" everyone responded. He sat down at the end of the banner next to Nino. "I saw you walk over and Wanted to ask If we can work on the poems now" he pushed up his glasses. "Ya we were just about to start" Marinette told him. "Good here is a note book I presume your also going to write Nino's Ideas since he's painting" the boy handed her a not book and pencil. "Oh Ya I can do that" she took the pencil in hand and wrote Ninos name at the top. "Alright where do we began" Nino asked as he went back to painting. "I suppose looking at poem formats" Max offered but he sounded unsure. 

Marinette smiled at him the wrote down on the page. 

'something to love something that can't be lived without'

"You don't need to look at formats poems are easy, their like songs with no notes, Something in your heart you want to say but can't so you...fallow a tune" she looked up at the stairs to see Kim pull Luka into a hug only for the boy to quickly step away. She smiled at herself then looked at the boys. "Ya that's true, music is like poetry it rymes and tells a story awesome" Nino pointed out as he painted his picture. "Yes that is true then we should think of a beat and write based off it" Max offered. "Ya we should set up some wordless music" Nino put down his brush and pulled out his phone. "I got some killer beats" he opened up a file and some heavy electro started playing. He placed his phone down and started swaying to the music. 

Marinette giggled at him then held out the page she was on. He looked over at the writing then smiled. "Sap" he teased "Something to love" He started rapping to the beat and Marinette went to write down what he said. "Uh something to love, your something to love, something I can't live without, Something close to my heart, changing me caring for me, showing me other ways. Can't be what I am with out you" he went on. "Thats awesome Nino keep going" Adrien enthused. "Ok uh lets see caring sharing Inspiring uh something deep in me seeks you out, you are the muse the shine, You inspire the best, girl no wait its a poem uh In shine or rain no no uh Marinette can you read it back to me" he asked losing his rhyme. 

"Something to love  
your something to love  
Something I can't live without Something close to my heart  
Changing me caring for me  
Showing me other ways  
Can't be who I am without you  
Something deep in me seeks you out  
You are the muse the shine  
You inspire the best" 

She recited. Nino listened to the beat and thought it over. "Uh A light so warm, so dear its something that can't be lived without, You are the inspiration that changes, the push for something new You are the something to love something I will always love" he started beat boxing after words to the beat. Marinette clapped after she was done writing and so did the rest of the group. "Uh thank you thank you dang that was way easier then I thought" he laughed. "Yes I suppose it helped that Marinette started a base for you, a sentence to expand on it was a very good poem" Max smiled at the two. "Ok Max's turn" Nino picked up his phone to find a different tone. 

"Wa-what do I say or write about or-" he started to panic. "Don't think to much about it just say what comes to mind" Nino told him as Marinette flipped the page. "Uh I- Don't think how am I suppose to not think, all I do is think, when the world is full of numbers and code how am I suppose to not think. So much knowledge to learn, so much to see and do how can I not think. Everything comes out in crashing waves of algebra and I scramble to collect it all. My brain not turning off how am i suppose to not think and just roll. Who just rolls with out thinking about the various things that can happen with any give calculation. Who walks without analogizing the atmosphere how can i not think it's all I know all i can do, analyze calculate assess what is the world without thinking". He started breathing heavily and holding his straps nervously. 

Marinette rushed over to him with the note book and showed him the poem he just spoke. He blinked at the page in surprise "See you made a poem and it's a really good one" she told him. The group clapped and Max looked at them. He smiled in relief as his panic died down. Marinette sat back in her spot beside Nino. "Ok Marinette's turn lets do something bopping" He played an upbeat tune on his phone. Nino went back to painting as the girl changed pages. She wrote down her own name on the top then moved to write something but nothing came to mind. She listened to the tune but nothing was come to mind. She tapped the the paper in thought. "Just do what we did speak what comes to mind" Max encouraged. She opened her mouth but she couldn't think with such an overly lovey dovey song playing. 

"Uh hey can we change the beat maybe" she asked. Nino looked at her for a second before grabbing his phone and changing the beat "How about some metal" he played a heavy song. She bit her lip as again she couldn't think of anything all she really wanted to do was rock out to the tune but no lyrics came to mind. She shook her head and he switched the beat again. This time it was some weird country beat "Uh no" she almost whispered. He put down his brush and scrolled through his music. She said no to soft core, indie, electro, rave, rock, country he was at a loss for what to play. He gave up on scrolling and texted Alya instead. 

Nino: Hey we're trying to work on our poems and playing beats to best find the words

Nino: well me and max found our noise but we're having a hard time finding something marinette can write to she can't come up with any lyrics with anything I have on my phone

Alya: first off that's brilliant and I'm totally stealing that for my poem writing second off ya you do play her what you recorded from the day we played basket ball

Nino looked at the girl beside him. She rested her head in her hand as she stared at the blank page. He opened up the audio file of Luka strumming a very sad slow beat. He watched as Marinette started nodding her head then moved to write something down. He glanced over to see what she was writing. 

'I've been watching you  
For some time  
Can't stop staring  
At those oceans eyes'

He smiled then texted back.

Nino: shes writing how did you know that would work

Alya: to funny whats she writing

Nino: I've been watching you for some time can't stop staring at those ocean eyes fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes your ocean eyes

Alya: god she's so obvious I love her 

"Hey Alya says she loves you" Nino told the girl who was now writing like mad. "Thats nice- wait what" she looked from her paper to Nino. He laughed at her then placed his phone down and picked up his brush. "What are you writing" Max asked trying to look over Nino. "Hmm oh uh" she began. "If your to nervous to tell remember we have to give a presentation with these poems" he told. "Oh thats right" she tapped her page. "What is it Marinette I wouldn't mind hearing your poem" Adrien spoke up. "Wa- no you don't it's stupid" she tried to pass it off. "I to would really like to hear something you wrote" Kagami stopped her painting to look up at the girl. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to tell them. "Uh I um o-ok" she mumbled. Nino picked up his phone and re started the song. 

As if Alya knew what was going to happen she told Luka to ask Marinette for a paint brush. The man left the banner and walked down the stairs. He started heading towards the group but stopped when he heard a familar tune being played then a timied 'ok' reached his ears. He went to take a step but was paralyzed by the soft voice that reached his ears. 

"I've been watching you  
For some time  
Can't stop staring  
At those oceans eyes  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes,

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes"

"You don't have to sing" Max told. She bit her lip and turned a bright red at his words. "Ah" she tried to speak but found her voice wasn't working. "YA but it was nice I like your voice Marinette" Adrien spoke. "Yes you sound like a ningyo" the group looked at her in confusion "Ah ay um oh whats the french translation um" she thought for a moment. "Ah thats ok um thanks" Marinette tried to get out. Her voice was very squeaky though and she couldn't look at anyone. "Well I didn't say it was a bad voice just that she didn't have to sing" Max retorted. "Wish I was recording that would of been awesome as a slow song for the after party" Nino pitched in. Marinette covered her face in embarrassment. 

"Hey" Luka spoke softly to the group, they all turned to him and greeted him but he wasn't looking at any of them. He stared straight at Marinette "want to take a walk" he asked. She nodded not trusting her voice. She set the note book down and got up. She walked around the banner, meeting him on the red stone path. They both continued walking down the path, away from the group. 

They walked in silence, Marinette stared down at her feet trying to calm down and lower her blush if she could. But her pulse was so loud in her ears like she had been running. She put her hands on her cheeks hoping they were cool enough to lower her temperature. Luka stayed quite beside her just smiling at the scenery. She took in some deep breaths to try and calm down. "Ooh did that really just happen did I really do that did I just sing infront of everyone, nononono ugh I hope i don't do that when I have to present, whats a ningyo" she finally found her voice. Luka gave a little laugh at her rambling. She looked at him from the side as they walked, his smile fell and he looked around "sorry." She took in a deep breath and smiled at him "It's ok it's a funny word ningyo what even is that" she squinted her eyes in wonder. "I don't know but it sounds like something you said yesterday." 

She frowned her brows at the information "No I didn't" she thought out loud. "You said something yesterday that I didn't understand" he looked over at her seeing that she was still confused. "After we....kissed" he didn't look at her as he spoke, the smile long gone from his face. She blushed and looked forward "A- Ah" she couldn't speak again. An unsettling silence fell over them. They walked a bit before anything was said.

"I'm"-"sorry" they both said at the same time. They looked at one another, the designer was the first to smile "I just wanted to say I didn't mean for anything to happen I didn't want to hurt your feelings or make you feel bad about something my clumsyness caused. Your really important friend to me and I don't want to lose you" She spoke as a blush broke out on her face again. She glanced sideways at him to see he was smiling at her. "I was a little worried, I didn't want to make you angry or come between you and Adrien, It's nice to see your able to talk to him now I hope it works out" he took a deep breath. "But I don't love Adrien" she suddenly spoke. He looked at her in shock causing her to tense "Ah what I mean is-he- they- er-uh hm." She started stammering untill she lost her nerve. 

She placed her right hand on her arm trying to find the right words. "I hear it" Luka spoke catching her attention. "That melody I sent you I hear it" he continued. She looked down at the ground "I-I really liked the song it helped me to write about it about how-how I watched him turn around to leave and how it hurt. I didn't know what to do it felt like I wasn't good enough because he just choose someone elts after telling me he was in love with a different girl. I could be angry all i want but it wont help any it'll just make me sadder so I chose to accept it and be his friend. And you know what as we're becoming closer I'm noticing he doesn't need romance in his life he needs a friend. Now that I'm not foaming at the mouth like a lunatic I see that he's really sad. Maybe I always saw the sad boy inside and confused the need to nurture with love" she went on. 

She blinked at her own notion then looked up at Luka, he smiled at her "That's a very deep thought" he commented. "Maybe it's true or maybe you really did love him, either way he's lucky to have someone like you in his life" she blushed at his words. "I-I guess" she forced out. They walked in silence to the end of the path then turned around to walk back. 

"Uh s-so are you mad at me" she asked. Luka seemed surprised by the notion "No" he told her. She sighed in relief "are you mad at me" he asked her. "What of course not I know you didn't mean for it to happen I'm just- I'm just glad I could make you smile again" she smiled up at him. He blushed slightly at her words then smiled at the ground. She blushed a deep pink "I-I just mean you have a nice smile you know its-its angled like a snake but not that your a snake definitely not one of those just your smile but not like you look creepy or anything it looks good on you the-the snake smile like it um goes with your angled face and high cheek bones. Not that I've been staring at you It's just something I noticed when I was drawing you the other day that um you have a smile" he chuckled at her. "Thank you, you have a smile to" she blinked at him as a smile spread on her face. She shook her head slightly as she chuckled. 

Luka looked at her bun searching for something. "No paper today" he asked. "Huh oh uh no I rushed out of the house after Alya called me, I was dead asleep and then I just grabbed my shoes and ran." "How about instead of a slip of paper I give you this" He took out a CD case from his pocket and handed it to the small girl. She took the case that had a clear cover. She read what was on the silver CD. 

'three days grace

saint asonia'

She chuckled at the CD. "Adam man" Luka spoke with a lot more enthusiasm then usual. "Adam" Marinette repeated and the two laughed. They walked back to the group which now included Alya. "Hey glad you two showed up Alex and Marc are packing up" Alya pointed up the stairs. "Oh gosh I should go help" Marinette sprinted up the stairs with the CD in hand. "Hey straggler" Alex called out when she saw the painted girl. Marc gasped at her while Alex tried to stifle a laugh. "Marinette what happened to you" he asked looking her up and down. "Oh uh I kinda got into a paint war with Kim and Ivan" she rubbed the back of her head. "Of course you did" Alex commented "Come on help us put up these finished banners so they can dry. Marinette grabbed the end of a banner while Marc grabbed the other. They slowly moved it to the wall and pinned it to dry. 

She moved to grab another when they were done but Marc reached for her wrist. He quickly removed his hand and looked at the ground. "I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday" he spoke from behind his right hand. "Hmm oh the cheek kiss that wasn't me that was all you your the one that stretched up I just merely suggested it" she giggled. "Do-do you think Nathaniel likes me" he asked excitedly. "Oh uh" the girl tried to find the right words to tell the writer. She knew Nathaniel was in love with Lila but that he was giving her up just like she was giving up Adrien. "I think he needs more time to realize whats in front of him" she explained. "O-oh" Marc thought on her words. She quickly walked passed and grabbed another banner. Her and Alex pinned it to the wall. 

One by one people who were done came up to them and placed their banners on the floor for them to hang up to dry. People started going home and the sun started setting, was it really six thirty. Nino and Alya brought up their banner and pinned it on a free space. "Wow can you believe this took all day" Alex began. "Ya we might have enough to cover the walls" Marc added. "Which ones yours Marc" Marinette asked. He blushed at her words then pointed to a wiggly painting of a book. The lines were uneven and there was no back ground. "That's really good" Marinette started to say trying to find something particular to appreciate. Nathaniel jogged up to them and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Look over there that ones mine" he pointed to another banner. It was obvious as the picture was of Lady bug and Chat Noir standing beside eachother shoulder to shoulder while pounding fists together. Behind them stood the other heroes, Behind ladybug was Viperion, Ryuko and king monkey. Behind Chat Noir stood carapace, Rena rouge, and Pegasus. 

She stared at the picture then turned to Nathaniel "Wheres multi mouse" she asked. He looked taken aback by her comment "who" he asked. Before Marinette could answer someone elts was. "Multi mouse the cutest little hero her hair looks like ears and she has a grey and pink suit with a jump rope around her waist. She can shrink down to the size of a mouse and make multiple versions of herself" Adrien enthused as he joined the conversation. "Oh uh I've never seen her" Nathaniel sounded unsure. "Sorry it's a good picture I just noticed she wasn't there" Marinette told. "Oh ya no it's a really good picture it's just missing the cutest hero" the girl giggled at the models words. "Uh ok if you have time Adrien maybe tomorrow you can describe her for me and I can try and draw her. When I have a good shape I'll add her in" the red head offered. "Actually I do I have a photo shoot at the Eiffel tower if you wanna come by" Adrien offered. 

Kagami walked up to them and put her arm around Adrien's. He smiled down at her "Alright by guys" he waved at them then walked away with her. "Hey do you have a minute" Nathaniel asked the designer. "Huh ya" she forced out. "You know how I told you I'd copy that picture for you I can do that monday If you have it" he told her. "Oh ya I can definitely give that to you I just have to get it out of the book" she scratched her head. "Or we can exchange sketch books and I can just scan it with out taring it out" he offered. "Exchange? s that your way of asking me to look at your art work" he blushed at her and smiled. "Ok as long as you don't make fun of my work" she laughed knowing he would never do something like that. 

"Hey Mari lets go" Alya called out. Marinette looked over to her, she was waiting with Nino and Luka. "I gotta go see you monday" she told Nathaniel. She rushed over to her friends who started up a conversation on the banners.

It wasn't a long walk to Marinette's since she only lived a few blocks away from the school. The group dropped her off waving their goodbyes. The small girl made her way through her house till she made it to the kitchen. "Hello dear" her mother called from the couch "left overs are in the fridge you can eat in your room this time" he mom offered. The girl took out the left over shepherds pie and heated it up. She ate it on her way up the stairs to her room. 

Once inside she placed the bowl on her desk then took the CD she had in her hand over to her little pink Stereo. She pressed play on the box after putting the cd inside. She nodded her head to the music then walked over to her desk. She ate as fast as she could then set the bowl aside to start up on her clothes. She stopped when she noticed the paint all over her. "Oh Man" she spoke. She rushed to her drawer to pull out her pjs and a towel she had under her dresser. She rushed down the stairs "I'm covered in paint" she said as she rushed to the bathroom. Both her parents broke out in laughter.


	9. sunday study/monday struggle

Marinette woke up to a door closing she shot up from her sleep at the noise and turned to her hatch door. "Yay Marinette, Marinette" Manon ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh hey Manon *yawn* is it eleven" she asked looking around for a clock. "Oh sorry I didn't know you weren't awake" Nadja voice came from the center of her room. "It's ok it'll take me just a second to clean up" she stood up and stretched. "Wow these look good" Nadja said looking at two skirts one was finished and the other was half way done. "Thank you I'm making them for the event on friday, got five outfits to make and I'm done all the aprons and two skirts still need to make the shirts and Alex's suit" she rambled as she put away her fabrics and sewing material. "That's a lot to do in five days especially with school in-between" Nadja commented. "Ya but I can do it plus everyone's counting on me" she stuffed everything away then threw on a blue mesh sweater. "I have to go now, you be good for Marinette ok no tantrums" Nadja hugged her daughter then made to leave. 

Manon jumped onto the chaise and giggled. "Lets play with the ladybug dolls" she asked. "We can't Manon I gave them to Alyas sisters" the teen sat down in her desk chair and took up sewing the skirt with the machine again. "Aw Oh whats in here" Manon jumped off the the seat and ran across the room to a chest. She popped it open "Yay presents" she shouted. Marinette stopped the machine and looked behind her. Manon was rummaging through the chest of Adrien's gifts. "Oh I guess those don't matter anymore" she spoke softly. "Why" Manon asked "Because there's no point" she told herself. She went back to sewing the skirt. Manon un wrapped one of the gifts, It was a shirt with a butter fly on it. "Yuck" she threw it on the floor then reached for another one. This gift was a black hoodie with green strips coming down it. "Yuck are they all clothes" she asked then tossed the sweater to the ground. 

She opened all the gifts and started a pile next to the chest till she was at the bottom. By the time she was done Marinette had finished making another skirt. She turned the machine off and pushed it back. She placed the skirt with the other two sitting on the end. She turned around and looked at the mess. "Manon did you open every gift" she asked staring at the mass. "Yes and their all cloths. Marinette grabbed the paper and tossed it in one of her trash cans then stuffed the cloths back in her chest. "Ok I have some homework I need to do do you wanna go down stairs and watch tv" she asked. "Ya cartoons" Manon cheered. The little girl ran down the stairs while Marinette breathed out. "Are you alright" Tikki asked, "Ya no I just I'm annoyed which is weird I don't normally get so annoyed" she huffed. "You haven't been sleeping right the passed few days and your trying to do to much, Your stretched thin" Tikki tried to tell. The girl grabbed her bowl from last night "Oh Tikki I'm not stretched thin this is gonna be fun besides its only five more days oh man its only five more days and I still have the chemistry to do the oh the chemistry test and the outfits aren't half done and I have to pick up shifts at the store so I won't be able to do any of this until after seven." "Marinette" Manon's voice called. "Coming" she called back. 

She grabbed her books and headed down stairs. She placed the bowl in the kitchen then switched on some cartoons for Manon. She sat down at the dinning table by the living room and spread out her books to do her chemistry work. She tried her best to do as much work as she could but Manon kept asking her questions. She tried her best not to be angered by it but the noise was getting to her. She got a quarter of the way done when Manon told her she was bored. Marinette puffed and dropped her pencil on the book. "Ok Manon how do you feel about going to a movie ya" she asked overly plesent. "Ya movie, movie can we go see the princess one" she asked. "Yes any movie you want" she agreed. "Yay movie" Manon cheered. 

Marinette went up stairs to change then the girls got ready to go. The movie theater wasn't to far away a good walk passed a few parks but it was a long walk with a five year old tugging at your arm or running off with out you. Eventually they did make it to the movie theater. Marinette sighed in relife when they sat down in the theater. Manon had a small popcorn and drink and some candy while Marinette had no snack. She laid back in the chair and relaxed, there no questions or yelling or mess just a movie in a dark room. 

The movie started to play showing wonderful CGI graphics that would have an artist like Marinette captivated But all she could think about was the amount of work she could be doing right now. She bounced her leg as she watched the honestly plot wise predictable and boring movie. Soon she found that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Every now and again a child would scream and she'd jolt but for the most part she spent the movie half-awake. 

At the end of the movie Manon grabbed her hand and she jumped to her feet. The little girl jumped off her seat and grabbed her babysitters hand. The two walked out with the rest of the crowed and onto the street. "That was amazing the way she saved the forest and rode the horse" Manon enthused. "Uhuh the horse and *yawn* the other stuff you said", "I didn't say anything elts silly oh the buddy was funny whoopti doo" Manon mimicked. "Marinette, Marinette can I go on the swings please" she begged. "Oh Alright how can I resist those puppy dog eyes" she smiled. The little girl ran off into the park "wait Manon" she called out as she ran to the child. The little girl threw herself on the swing and started moving back and forth. "Wee I'm flying" she held out her arms. "Marinette come fly with me" she called out.

Marinette giggled at her then walked over to the seeing beside her. She kneeled down on the ground then put her torso on the swing. She was much bigger so her knees just barely touched the ground when she laid on it the swing. "Now put your arms out" Manon put out her arms and closed her eyes. "Ok" Marinette put out her arms and closed her eyes "Now fly neeeer" Manon made airplane noises beside her. She giggled at the noised. They stopped and the teen heard the swing beside her stop. She opened her eyes and was met with bright blue eyes, like the seas calm surface. She yelped and fell back words onto the ground. The man chuckled and stood up, behind him was Rose and Juleka. "L-Luka" she jumped up and dusted her knees off. "Hey Marinette" Rose greeted "And whos this" she asked looking at Manon. The little girl ran behind Marinette and gripped her thigh. "This is Manon she's shy" she told them. "Manon these are some friends from school Rose, Juleka, and Luka" she introduced. 

Manon looked at the ground and mumbled something. Marinette kneeled down to hear her "Whats wrong" she asked. The little girl spoke in her ear "He scares me" she told. Marinette looked over at Luka then back to the girl "why" she asked quietly. "He doesn't look nice he's big eyes and a big mouth its scary" she whispered. "He's nice I promise, hey he plays the guitar anything you wanna hear he'll play it" she told. "Really" Manon suddenly shouted causing her babysitter to laugh. She picked up the little girl and walked over to her friends. 

"Hi little one" Rose walked up to them "aw your so cute" the girls giggled. "Your really pretty" Manon told her. "Awe thank you" Rose smoothed out her hair. "I like her hair" Manon pointed at Juleka "Um thanks" the tall girl played with her bangs. Marinette walked up to Luka and the girl hid in her shoulder. He smiled at the two "say hi" she whispered to the little girl. Manon looked up at her then looked at Luka "go on he doesn't bite I promise" she chuckled. "Hello" he greeted the little one. She looked at Marinette then back to the boy "hi do you really play" she asked. Luka's smile grew at the question. He took off his guitar case and laid it on the floor so he could unzip it. 

"Luka we have to go get dinner" his sister reminded him. "Go without me" he told them then uncovered his guitar. "Come on we'll pick him up on our way back" Rose offered. The two girls turned to leave but Juleka still glanced back worriedly. Luka put the shoulder strap over himself as he stood up straight. He strummed the strings to test them then moved to make a note. It was up beat but not overly cheery. Manons eyes widened and she smiled. "Can you play the kitty song" she asked and Marinette chuckled at her "that's an electro song" she told the young girl. "Hmm let it go"she shouted and Marinette closed her eyes as she physically tried not to roll her eyes. 

Luka started strumming a tone that flowed into the all to familiar tune "Yay let it go, let it go" Marinette Put the girl down then ran her fingers through her bands as she puffed out some air. " Are you alright Marinette" the little girl asked. "Peachy keen" she gave an overly enthused smile. Luka changed his cords to play the tune to hate everything. Her smile turned true as she shook her head. He silently chuckled at her reaction "Another" Manon cheered. "Manners" Marinette reminded. The little girl giggled "please" she asked quietly. 

Luka looked around and found a bench by the trees. He turned towards it almost forgetting his case. Marinette grabbed the case and walked over with him and Manon. They set the case down and sat on the bench. He strummed the strings and adjusted one of them then played through them again. "Play the coco song...please" the little girl asked. "You mean Un poco loco" he asked, positioning his hands. He glanced over at Marinette for confirmation, she nodded and he started playing the tune. "Yay where should I put my shoes" Manon started to sing "You say put them on you head memo amoy" her babysitter started laughing at the incorrect pronouncing. She swayed to the tune "Still scared" she asked. "N-No" Manon looked over at the boy. He smiled at her and she blushed. She ran off towards the play ground "Stay in sight Manon" she was told.

the girl took in a deep breath and sat back on the bench. Luka strummed on the guitar beside her nothing really but soft notes. She stared off at the little girl that ran around the play ground. She bounced her leg anxiously, five days not even four days and even then not really because she had school and work starting monday. Today was the only day she could do the most work and she had to spend it taking care of Manon. Which she normally wouldn't mind but she still had one and a half skirts to finish and four shirts and a full suit to make. Not to mention studying for tomorrows test and finishing the chem assignment which she should of done last night and she still had to finish the song list then set up, clean up, reset up for the after party, help Marc make a date with Nathaniel and somehow get the boy to fall in love with his friend.

She took in a deep breath now feeling it hard to breath. A burn started in her chest and she felt like she was gonna vomit. "A thorn for a thorn" she turned to Luka "A string for a string, A paper for a paper" he continued. She thought back to when he said that he first time, she had caught him signing and he gave her a slip of paper about it because hers wasn't a happy thought. She went to touch her pig tail but found her hair wasn't in a pig tail it was in a messy bun from last night. She sighed to herself then took out her hair, It fell over her shoulder and she put the hair tie on her wrist. 

She looked over to see Luka staring at her, his cheeks a little pink and his eyes wide as he looked her over. She blushed at the staring "Uh yes" she asked with a nervous smile. "I-" he cleared his throat then tried again "I was gonna say I'll see for you" he looked back at his guitar. "Huh why, I mean I'd love to hear you sing but why" she corrected. He smiled at her words "a song for a song" he told her. He started playing notes, something melodic and sad.

"You don't have to be a hero to save the world  
It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself  
It feels like nothing is easy it'll never be  
That's alright, let it out, talk to me

You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique  
You don't have to know what to say or what to think  
You don't have to be anybody you can never be  
That's alright, let it out, talk to me  
Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep  
Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams  
It's so dark tonight but you'll survive certainly  
It's alright, come inside, and talk to me  
We can talk here on the floor  
On the phone, if you prefer  
I'll be here until you're okay  
Let your words release your pain  
You and I will share the weight  
Growing stronger day by day  
It's so dark outside tonight  
Build a fire warm and bright  
And the wind it howls and bites  
Bite it back with all your might

Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep  
Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams  
It's so dark tonight  
It looks nice, fall asleep  
It's alright, come inside, and talk to me"

He still strummed after he was finished singing. Marinette stared at him completely moved by his tune and words. She didn't notice anything elts just him and the beautiful words he sang with an angelic voice. She didn't want it to stop she just wanted to sit here all evening if she had to with him and his guitar. She didn't notice she had leaned close to him her gaze moved from those ocean eyes so his snake lips then back up. "Marinette" she barely heard her name being said. She jolted back coming back to reality and now she knew he was talking to her. "Manon's calling you" he looked concerned. Marinette blushed a deep pink "O-Oh" she said and jumped up to see Manon waving from the play ground. "Marinette I'm a dragon rawr come be a princess" she ordered. "Ah coming" Marinette called back "I uh the Ma-Ma-Manon and ya" she bolted towards the play ground and smacked her cheeks to stop her racing heart.

She climbed up the play structure and crouched by Manon "Be the princess your stuck in the tower and I'm the guard" she told. "Ok" the teen smiled at her "but oh where is my prince" she asked looking around. She gaze landed on Luka who she saw through the cracks in the bars. He was packing up his guitar. "No prince you have to leave on your own" she told angerly. "Ok but I think Luka might be leaving" Marinette pointed out the bar. "No I want him to stay" she whined. She stepped on the rail under the bars and Marinette leaned on the top rail. "LUKA" Manon cried out making her babysitter smile. The boy looked up at the play structure "Are you leaving" Manon asked. He pointed to the two girls walking into the park "looks like his sisters back with dinner" Marinette explained. "No I want him to stay it's not fair" she huffed. "Wanna go say goodbye" she asked. Manon stopped pouting "You better hurry he's gonna leave" she warned. 

The little girl dashed to the stairs of the structure "WAIT" she shouted as she jumped the last step. Marinette walked behind her chuckling in amusement. The girl ran up to the group then kicked the ground and mumbled something they couldn't hear. "What was that" Rose asked leaning down a little to hear better. Manon looked at Marinette who was now at the group. "Oh wow Marinette you look so cute with your hair down right Juleka" Rose turned to her friend. Juleka turned away from their stares "Ya whatever she looks the same" she mumbled. Her friend looked confused by the hostility the taller was showing. "I um bye" Manon shouted then ran off. Marinette watched her run up to the play ground then turned back to the group "She really liked your tunes and wanted to say goodbye I think she likes you" she told Luka. He Smiled wide at her untill Juleka was tapping him. "Lets go home" she grabbed his wrist and started walking away with him. "Bye Marinette" he called to the girl. "Bye Luka bye guys" she called back. The designer walked back to the play ground to play Manons games. 

They played for awhile before Manon got hungry and they headed back to the bakery. They went up to the house and settled in. Marinette took out the remender of the left overs to give to Manon but as she was heating it up a giant statue covered the windows. "Ah an akuma" Manon shouted. "Seriously" Marinette groaned "Manon I need you to go Hide upstairs while I make sure my parents are ok" Manon nodded and headed up the stairs. The teen gripped her hair and goraned deeply "Marinette we need to-" "I know Tikki I see the cat already ok TIKKI SPOTS ON."

*****

Nadja Chamack came to get Manon right after the akuma attack. She thanked the girl and gave the money to Sabine for the baby sitting. After biding a goodbye Marinette went up to her room. She flopped onto her long seat and groaned. "You should take a nap" Tikki offered. "I Can't" Marinette said a little muffled because her face was in the cushion. "I Have the chem assignment still to do and the test to study for and so many outfits" She got up from the cushion and walked over to her desk. She tied up her hair and took out her chem work And her needle and thread. She set up the third skirt to be sewn by hand. Tikki sighed but played the borrowed mix from the stereo. 

Marinette spent the most of the night sewing the skirt and doing her assignment and studying. She passed out at her desk but woke up three hours later to banging. She jumped up and looked out her windows. A giant robot walked by she groaned and it turned into a little cry. "T-Tikki spots on" she called out. As Lady bug she left the room and dealt with the akuma with her partner Chat Noir. Once the fight was over she slipped back into her room and flopped onto her chaise. "Ok just a few more hours" she stated then moved to get up. "If you keep going you wont be rest enough to do the test. "I'll be fine just drink some coffee if it's really bad" She walked over to the desk "Besides I can't sleep now I'm to pumped from the adrenaline" She moved to make the next skirt. She quizzed herself and even moved to finishing her chemistry assignment. 

Come morning she was asleep in her pink chair with her book on her lap. She moved and fell out of her chair hitting the ground hard. She yelped them groaned from her spot on the floor. She got up slowly and rubbed her back from the pain. She turned to her desk and grabbed her bag lazily "Marinette, you should get dressed first" Tikki told. "Uh ya" the girl dropped her bag then walked to her dresser. She grabbed her usual clothes then grabbed her bag and started stuffing things inside. "Marinette you can't bring the skirt to school" the girl looked down at her bag and there was a pink skirt hanging out. "I'll pack your bag why don't you see if you can have some coffee" the minni goddess offered. "Ya" the teen rubbed her face then headed to her stairs. She walked into the kitchen which was thankfully empty. 

She grabbed the pot and poured what was left into a cup then mixed one of each inside. She took a sip and made her way back up the stairs. Inside her room Tikki was cleaning up what she could and packing what was needed in the pink bag the chem book, her tablet which had the chem assignment on it, a History book, and her sketch book and pencils. Marinette drank the mug as she walked over to the desk. She looked over her work station with the now four skirts with only one of them needed to be finished and aprons underneath the skirts. Fabric littered the floor along with a marker and pair of scissors. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to her accessory drawer. "What-" "It's eight thirty five just enough time to get to school and say hello to everyone before class" Tikki told. "I put your phone in your purse and those hidden snacks" Tikki smiled now done packing the bag. "Cool" Marinette took out a slip of paper and dated it. 

She blinked, her eyes stinging with how tired she was. She took a large gulp from her coffee and shook her head. She looked down at the paper trying to think of a good thing "Good thing, good thing uh saved paris, took Manon to a movie, finished barley half of the outfits ugh this is getting harder" she whined. "Luka serenaded you that was a very good thing" Tikki told. Marinette's eyes opened wide at the information "He-he did" she blushed at the memory of him sitting on the bench. She sighed almost dreamily "and he sounded like an angel didn't he" she asked. "Yes he did he has one of the best voices I've had the pleasure of hearing" Tikki agreed. "Alright 'Luka impressed a goddess with his angelic voice'" she wrote down a little smaller then usual. Tikki laughed at that. 

The girl grabbed two hair ties and did her hair up in two pigtails then put the slip of paper in her right hair tie. She drank what she could of the coffee and grabbed her stuff. She headed out the door and to the school not wanting to be late. She got to the school just as the door to the classroom opened. She ran to the door and joined the masses going inside the room. She sat down at her desk and dropped her back to the floor.

"Man you look horrible" Alya's voice rang out. "Thanks that's what a girl likes to hear" Marinette said a little more sarcastic then she meant. Her friend just laughed "Stressed about the test" she asked. "Yes so stressed and the assignment ugh" she laid her head down on the table. Alya took her seat beside the troubled girl. "Your not the only one looks like Nino pulled an all nighter to" she pointed to the boy that sat infront of them. He head his head down and his cap off, gripping his hair in frustration. Adrien rubbed his back. "God that looks nice wish Luka would massage my back its been killing me from being hunched at my desk" Marinette sighed and laid her head back down. "Why Luka specifically" Alya asked her with a knowing smile on her face. "Cause he's got magic hands he massaged my neck it it was the best thing in the world" she told. Before Alya could question further the teacher called out to the class. 

Time for roll call then the test then math revision. The test students were told to get up and moved to someone they don't usually sit with. Alya and Adrien sat together behind Nino and Marinette to keep an eye on the two delirious teens. The test was handed out and they students had to began. Marinette fought her hardest to stay awake and answer the questions as best she could some she had to erase and re due because she was reading the wrong question. After the test was over the students stayed where they were as Miss Mendeleiev moved from chemistry to math. She wrote on the board that the assignment was due tomorrow and the class groaned. 

"Don't groan at me oh what does it get in the way of your video games" the teacher turned back to the board. Marinette took out her tablet she unlocked it then opened her chem assignment. She passed it back to Alya "Can you look over this thanks" she asked then turned away and laid her head down. Nino also passed his tablet back "same" he told Adrien and laid his head down. The two cozzied up getting ready to fall asleep when a rule hit their desk. "No Sleeping this is important" the teacher told them. Nino sniffled like he was about to cry.

***

The bell finally rang and class basically dashed out of the room "No running in the halls" the teacher yelled. Marinette rubbed her eyes as they excited the classroom. Nino Yawned then threw himself on Adrien. "Dude" Adrien said in a panic and Alya came over to stable Adrien's stands as he carried the bigger man. The four walked to the lunch room quietly then sat down at their usual table. Nino laid his head down and passed out immediately. Adrien rubbed his back again and Alya handed Marinette back her tablet. The girl took it then put it in her bag. "Man that test sucked" Alex said joining the table with Luka "Rose is in the bathroom again crying why does Miss Mendeleiv hate us so much" she took a bite of an apple. "Who knows but she's a wicked woman, I heard she's a witch that hates kids and hates that she can't eat them anymore because she's watching her figure" Alya conjured the story. The group laughed. 

"It is horrible though that she keeps stressing us out like this" Mylene added. "Psh tell me about it look at Marinette she was so stressed about the test she didn't sleep a wink" Alya pointed out "Or Nino" Adrien added. "Hey I resent that statement I did sleep a wink one hour with this eye and one hour with this eye" She told as she winked with either eye. The group laughed at her joke. "Ya I can see she's delirious" the girls laughed. "Wish I could wink with both eyes though I can only wink with the one" Alex proceeded to show that she can only wink with the one eye. "I can kinda wink with both eyes but when I do it with the left one my face scrunches up" Mylene showed them. "I can wink with both eyes" Alya showed them her expert winking "Bet you Adrien winks on his right side only" she looked at the boys. "How'd you know" he asked smiling at her. "Oh just something a remember from a super fan" she teased. 

"What about you Luka what side do you wink with" Adrien asked. "I can't wink" he told without explanation. The group looked at him waiting for an explanation "have you tried winking" Alex asked. "Many times I just can't get it right" the group looked at him expectantly. He looked over at Marinette who didn't seem to be paying attention. She blinked and rolled her eyes to try to get rid of some tired she was feeling. She looked up at him and he smiled. He Tried to wink at her but just ended up scrunching up his face and making his eyes close untimely "wonk" he said as he did so. 

The group broke out in hysterics at him including Marinette. She laughed at the attempt and he smiled at her, resting his head on his hand. "Seriously" "Oh my god" the group laughed. "Haha I love you haha" Marinette said in-between laughter. The group went silent and stared at her. Luka sat up straight and wide eyed as she continued to laugh. She suddenly gasped and stood up "The chemistry assignment" She grabbed her bag and dashed away "see you tomorrow" she said to the group. "We have the same History class" Alya shouted after her. "Seriously there's a screw loss there" she said quieter. "Do you think she knows what she said" Mylene asked the taller girl. "No I don't think she's paying attention today sorry Luka" Alex spoke instead. The man looked from the door to the group. They all stared at him sympathetically. 

Marinette sat in the library fast asleep from doing her assignment. A tug at her hair woke her up. She sat up in her chair and rubbed her eyes, Tikki floated passed her ear and sat on her shoulder. "Sorry you weren't waking up and the bells about to ring" "Huh" the girl questioned. She jumped when the bell went off. "Oh no History" she yelped, she shoved her things in her bag and dashed out the door. She ran up the stairs, passing students as she did so. She ran into her history class a little out of breath. "H-Here" she told the teacher who was in the middle of roll call. "Alright then please take your seat" Marinette walked up to her seat to see Nathaniel sitting where Alya usually did. 

"Hey" he greeted with a thin smile. "Hey" she respond and took her seat. She placed everything down and pulled out her sketch book and history book. "Now I want to remind you all that tomorrow we will be starting on our presentations and I look forward to hearing all of yours" she turned to the board and started writing. Nathaniel passed his sketch book over to Marinette then took hers and opened it. She took his book and opened it. She went through page after page of ladybug then stopped flipping when she came across a different picture. This one was of Marc sitting by the fountain writing in his note book. The only thing colored is his eyes, an intense bright green. 

She turned to the next page and it was another one of Marc sitting on the steps writing but this time all of Marc was colored. The rest of the picture stayed grey though. She turned the page to another ladybug picture then a few more. A Chat Noir popped up somewhere then another one of Marc. This one was of him on Nathaniel laptop with a strained fecal expression clearly showing deep concentration. Again the only thing colored what his eyes but it was so detailed she thought it could be a picture if it was fully colored. She flipped the page to see another one in this picture Marc was asleep, curled up into a ball on a giant bean bag clearly drawn in Nathaniel's home. 

She flipped through more ladybug until she found another Marc picture. This one he was looking forward, bent down a little and smiling. Everything was colored but the eyes still popped. Marinette looked over at Nathaniel with an Alya like smile on her face "wow you know there's alot of Marc in here and alot of emphasis on his eyes is there something your not telling yourself" she began scooting a little closer to the red head. He blushed at her words and looked over "N-No way we're just friends and we hangout alot so I draw him." "Sure but you also hang out with Alex and there isn't a single picture of her in here sooo" she smiled at him expectantly "Uh w-well what about this dude" Nathaniel shoved her book back at her. He was on a page with a drawing of Luka sitting inside the glass dome on top of the boat, he was sitting cross legged with his hands over his knees and his eyes closed. "He's meditating" she stated.

"Y-Ya but there's alot of him in here there's this and then" he flipped back a few pages. He stopped on one with him in his kitty section outfit giving a little swat in the air like a cat. He went back in the book and stopped at a drawing of Luka looking out at the sea with his hair swirling around chaotically in the harsh wind. He flipped about and stopped at a close up picture she drew from memory of when he confessed his feelings for her before going on set with kitty section. She blushed a deep red at the memory. "Not to mention the two you drew from your day at the butterfly exhibit" Nathaniel reminded. "You have a lot of pictures of him are you in love with him" he accused "Are you in love with Marc" she accused back. They both stared at each-other beat red "n-no hes I uh you" Nathaniel started "He's I mean- he-thats-I- he's aesthetically pleasing to draw" Marinette finished. "Same" they both stared at each-other defensively. 

"Ok" "Ok" they said to each-other then went to turn back to their books when they heard snickering. They looked down to see Nino and Adrien looking up at them trying not to laugh. "What was that" Nino asked Adrien patted him and the two turned back around. Both Marinette and Nathaniel put their heads down. "I just think he has a good color skem" Nathenial spoke. "You can't tell me Luka isn't aesthetically pleasing" Marinette retorted. They both sat in silence for the rest of the class. 

****

Marinette went right home after school she couldn't doddle because she had to do her first shift for the bakery. She set her stuff on the ground and headed right into the bakery kitchen. She washed her hands then moved to the cloths and started cleaning up the kitchen. She whipped everything down with water infused with sanitizer to keep it sterile. Once she was done she put the cloths in a little bucket in case they needed to be used again. She went to the sink and started doing the left over dishes then put them in the sink. Once she was done she walked over to the store to check what needs to be done. 

"Are you done in the kitchen" her father asked. "Good can you do inventory in the freezer and pantry we need to know what Bill's bring us" he asked. Marinette took the paper and did as she was told. She went through inventory and by that time it was time to close up shop. The family did some last minute cleaning then headed upstairs to start dinner. Marinette laid on the couch as her mom made something easy.

"Hey kiddo how about some video games" her dad offered a controller to her. "How about a nap wake me when foods ready please" she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but the room was to bright. Her parents looked at eachother then went back to what they were doing. Marinette suddenly got up and gasped "I forgot the song list" she ran up her stairs to look through her stuff. She put her phone on charge because it was dead then started going through her bag she took out her books and tablet and note book in search of the page. She couldn't find it "NONONO this can't be happening" she started to freak out. "It's alright Marinette Mylene has the paper the girls probably finished it and handed it to Nino" Tikki reminded her. "I hope your right" she yawned. "Ok while I'm up here just gonna get a little bit done one more skirt then I'm moving on to the shirts" she bolted to her desk and set up her sewing machine.


	10. make it break it

A loud chim of an alarm echoed through the pink room, waking up Marinette from her place on the floor. She groaned and felt around the floor for her phone. She opened her eyes to see where it was but it wasn't on the ground. The phone was on her desk barred under fabric. She got off the floor and grabbed her phone, it was eight forty leaving her barely anytime to get dressed and go to school. She opened her messages to read her notifications she had two from Nino, one from Adrien, one from Alex, and four from Alya.

Nino: yo that test was bogious but hey no more tests or assignments

Nino: get some sleep we both need it

Adrien: hey i hope you get some sleep you looked really tired today see you tomorrow

Alex: you know your straight up hilarious right I'd avoid Luka at all cost if i were you

She read over the text then shook her head in confusion "What why" she went on to read Alya's texts

Alya: whered you go you just bolted are you avoiding Luka

Alya: Don't listen to the other girls your the sweetest thing in the world and you did nothing wrong I know why you said what you said and I'm sure Luka does to

Alya: well good night don't work yourself to hard

Alya: morning gorgeous forgot to tell you yesterday that you finished your chem so don't stress

She blinked tiredly at the texts "Why what did I say" she questioned out loud. "You can ask her at school we have to go" Tikki warned. The girl looked up at the goddess then at the mess of fabric she thought for a moment. "You know all tests and assignments are dont for Miss Medeleiv class and the chem assignment has to be sent digitally so technically I don't have to go" she looked at Tikki with a thin smile. "But it's irresponsible not to go" "Um sure but all we'd be doing is revision and I have so much to do if I don't go and make it in time for lunch that gives me and extra three hours for all this and I don't have time after school to do this soooo I'm gonna stay home." Tikki stared at her in alarm as the girl picked up somethings to start another shirt. 

"Marinette" her room mate shouted. "It's true all I'd be doing is listening to the same lecture and freaking out internally about how I could be doing this" She grabbed the black fabric and started making markers to cut. Tikki had lost the argument she knew nothing she said would get the girl to leave.

So for three hours she spent making another shirt having to sew in the buttons buy hand. When she was done she started cutting out the right size for the pants Alex would be wearing a nice dress pants. She decided to make a black vest to go and embroider her design on the side later maybe that night. But she had to focus on the pants. She got part way through the pants when her phone went off. With out looking at it she grabbed it and put it between her shoulder and ear as she ran the pants through the sewing machine. 

"Hello" she answered. "Hello, Hello girl where are you are you avoiding us because I told you don't listen to Alex" "Hey." Alya's voice came through the phone fallowed by Alex's. "Man you sound mad" she spoke absently focusing mostly on the pants. "I am mad where are you, you weren't in class" Alya shouted through the phone. "Not in class what time is it" she asked wondering how Alya's calling her if she's suppose to be in class. "Twelve ten but your not listening where are you" "OH NOOOOAAAA" Marinette started to shout as she tried to go a little faster in sewing the pieces together. "I thought I set an alarm oh man I'm almost done the pants just a little more I-I'll be there soon promise just don't mess up this stitch".

"Oh my god are you at home, are you sewing the outfits right now, did you miss first period on purpose to work on the outfits cause their not that important....Marinette, MARINETTE." the designer rushed the now finished pants into the pile of finished clothes then ran around the room changing her outfit, doing up her hair, grabbing a slip of paper from her wall that said 'Luka's first macron' it was a good memory the surprise and alarm on his face made her smile every-time. She put Nathaniel book into her bag and went to leave the room. 

"Marinette your phone Alya's still calling you" Tikki reminded. "AH" the girl yelped and rushed over to her desk, picking up the phone and putting it to her ear as she ran to her stairs. "I'll be there soon ok love you by" she hung up and dashed down the stairs. She tried her best to be quite and not slam any doors or get her parents attention as she left the house. Once outside and safe she ran to the school.

She made it in time for the last half hour of lunch, she ran into the cafeteria frantically and searched around for her table. The whole group turned to the doors when they heard it open, the girl took in a deep breath as she started heading over. She was grabbed by the wrist and forced to sit down at a different table. She yelped and fell into the sit at a round table. She was forced into a seat beside Marc, the small man was hold her wrist and he smiled nervously at her "Hey" he greeted. "Uh hi" she smiled back, she looked over at the rest of the table to see Nathaniel and Lila staring at her one in shock and the other with a wicked smile on her face. 

-

"Oh no" Adrien said standing up from the table he was at. "Oh no that sucks" Alya said out loud. "What sucks" Nino asked looking over at the table with the Marinette and Marc. "You don't know Marinette hates Lila and that girl doesn't hate anything, but Lila oh man she makes her crazy angry got her akumitized twice" Alya told. "What" Luka looked over at Alya then back to the table. "I-I should go over there" Adrien moved to leave but his arm was grabbed and he was yanked back into sitting. "Are you crazy last time you got in the middle of those two Lila ended up becoming your muse and Marinette got temperately expelled" Alya reminded angrily. 

Adrien sank in his seat feeling helpless at the information. "I need to do something Marinette's already stressed she doesn't need her feud thrown at her right now" he tried, like Alya was his father keeping him from doing something he wanted. Luka got up and started heading over to the small table by the doors.

Marinette sat beside Marc clinching her fists as Lila told lie after lie, she tried really hard to keep herself quite. "Of course me and Multi mouse are super close she is the cutest girl in her costume and out oh but I can't say who she is that would be so mean to her" Lila told Nathaniel. The boy smiled believing every word. "Your so sweet" he sighed dreamily and Marc looked at the table in defeat. "O-Oh ya if you know multi mouse so well then what her power call" Marinette couldn't keep her mouth shut at the situation. Lila smiled at her and used that sickly sweet voice that made Marinette's stomach turn "Why It's 'multiply me' of course" she laughed. "It's Multitude" Marinette gritted her teeth at how close Lila was. "Oh no it's 'multiply me'" Lila sounded attacked. "A heroes call is one word only like Chat Noir's cataclysm or Rena Rouge 'Illusion' the real fox miraculous holder not that fraud that was Volpina" Marinette almost slammed her fist on the table. 

Lila made herself look like she was gonna cry "I'm sorry I really did think is was a miraculous my grandma told me so how was I suppose to know she was lying" Lila made to whip away tears that weren't there. Nathaniel rubbed her back comfortingly then glared at Marinette. The girl thinned her mouth in irritation as she clinched and unclinched her firsts. Before she could say anything elts a chair was pushed up beside her. Her and Marc scooted over as Luka sat down with them. The group stared at him for a second. 

"Hey it's the guy your always drawing" Nathaniel pointed out. Marinette blushed a slight pink "hey its the dude your always drawing" she pointed to Marc. Nathaniel's eyes widened as he blushed. Marc looked at Marinette then smiled at his friend "You draw me" he asked. Nathaniel looked away from those piercing green eyes "I-I just like how you look" he muttered. Marc blushed and looked at the table. He tapped Marinette's foot underneath the table in gratitude. She smiled at the action, seeing the smile Lila felt the need to ruin it. "Hey I'm Lila and you are" she held out her hand to be shaken. "Luka" he offered and shook her hand whipping the smile right off Marinette's face.

"Wow it's always so nice to meet new people how do you know Marinette" she asked fluttering her eyes. "She's friends with my sister she also helps with our band kitty section" he smiled but Marinette was clinching her jaw. "Oh wow that so cool she's so helpful always doing everything for everyone, so what instrument do you play" she asked. "Guitar" he answered losing his smile as a strange beat hit his ears. "Oh wow I play guitar I once played a song for Jagged Stone he's been friends with my family for years and when he heard I was taking up lessons he sat down with me and we composed a song together, of course I didn't play the notes in the finally recording because I wanted to focus on school and it's hard when your name is associated with Jagged" she giggled. But Luka seemed unimpressed, his mouth was just a line and his cheek muscles looked tense like he was trying not to show anger. 

"Marinette seems fine with it" he spoke unusually irritated. The group looked stunned even Lila. "Jagged adores her he always enthuses about the shades she made him and valued her opinion when choosing a new band member" he told. "O-oh ya of course it's ok for her but I just don't want that publicity I get enough of it traveling the world with my parents and meeting so many amazing people but if you want I can talk to Penny for you to get a record deal I mean bob Ruth does owe me one for itching the Idea that XY should do a concert on the Eiffel tower" she gigged. Luka looked at the girls stomach then back up to her face. "Your lying" he called out. 

Everyone looked at him surprised by the notion. Lila looked hurt "I don't know what Marinette's told you, for some reason she hates me and all I've tried to do is be her friend and be kind to her-" Lila whimpered. "Your strings are out of sync" he stated and Lila looked confused and a little offended. "When someone lies their strings sound out of sync not that their untuned just not being strummed right, it takes a few lies to hear it but its loud and certian" he glared at the girl. She started sniffling and turned to Marinette "Are you telling lies about me, why would you do that" she acted like she was gonna cry. "She hasn't told me anything about you I didn't know who you were till today" he stood up from the chair. Marinette quickly got up to and grabbed her bag. Luka waited for her to be ready before they started walking away.

"Ah wait" Marc called out, he grabbed his own bag and got up to fallow. "M-Marc" Nathaniel said alarmed. The boy looked at his friend then bit his lip "I-I have some stuff to take care of" he lied then turned to fallow Marinette. Once he was close enough the three started walking again. They made their way over to the long table all sitting on one side. Marc puffed with anxiety at leaving his friend behind. Marinette put her hand over his and smiled sympathetically "You didn't have to leave him" she told. "I-I know I just don't like Lila she-she's always smiling wickedly when she thinks no ones watching like every word is another string she's using to spin a web" he explained. "She is Lila is bad news" the designer started.

"Oh not this again Lila Is a sweet girl" Alex interjected. "No she's not her strings are out of sync" Luka added a lot angrier then anyone's seen him. Alya looked over at Adrien who was looking at her they both nodded at eachother. "Hey who's excited for the poem assignment I am I got a really good one so deep oh man the deepest how about you Adrien" Alya asked trying to change the subject. "O-Oh I um well it's kinda sad but I wrote a poem about my mom and me I was gonna re due it quickly because well it kinda made me cry" he rubbed his neck. 

Marinette switched clicks fast she stood up and reached over the table to squeeze his hand "It's your choice but if you do keep it I'll be here to hug you if you need, no one will make fun of you I promise" she smiled at him. His shoulder relaxed and he smiled back and her "Thank you" he whispered. She leaned back and sat back down in her seat "Um what about you Alex whats your poem about" Adrien asked trying to move the attention onto someone elts. "Oh uh well It's about my roller blades" she sank in her seat. "Thats so like you" Alya commented. "I can't wait to hear it" Adrien added. "Oh mines about love and how wonderful it is to love everything around you" Rose nearly sang. "Huh funny mines about love to" Nino pitched in.

The group looked at him a little confused "No way you wrote about love I can't wait to hear it I bet it's perfect" Alya flirted making Nino blushed at her words. "What did you write about Juleka" Rose asked. The girl looked down at her hands then up to her brother "something out of my control that hurts to watch" she glanced over at Marinette then back to her brother. Luka tensed and lost his smile knowing exactly what she wrote about. "Awe Juleka I'm gonna hug you so tight" Rose promised. "Actually I was gonna ask if you could stand up with me I don't think I can do it by myself" she looked at the ground. "Of course I will I'll hold your hand the whole time" she hugged her tall friend.

"Well I'm excited to hear what Kim's come up with" Alex snickered. "I'm gonna go with swimming" they girls giggled. "Hey you're doing poems in class" Marc whispered to Marinette. "I'll take a video of Nathaniel for you" she told with out him needed to ask. He smiled at her that and blushed at how obvious he was. "I'll take the videos your hands have been shaky lately, Adrien you don't mind sitting with Marinette do you" Alya asked. "No I don't mind" he smiled at the small girl. 

The bell rang and the group collected their stuff to head to class. Marc put his bag on and sighed. "What's up" Marinette asked also putting on her bag. "He's not gonna walk me today, Instead he's gonna hang out with that girl" he looked at the ground as he spoke. "He likes her doesn't he that's why you wanted me to wait on asking him" the girl tensed as Marc looked at her. "I-uh-that- *sigh* yes he-he told me he realized that she'd never love him back and that he had given up on her so I've been trying to get him to see you" she smiled at him but he didn't smile back. "Thanks but I don't want to be a second choice" he told bitterly. 

The girl jolted at the words "Ah no not a second choice I think Nathaniel genuinely likes you hes super protective and defensive of you, he really likes drawing you and thinks your aesthetically please which you are your super adorable, and he really likes your eyes cause it's the only thing he he colors when he draws you. Oh Oh plus when you kissed him on the cheek he smiled the brightest I've seen him and he looked really in love. I think he likes you alot but he just doesn't know it." Marc stared at her wide eyed with a deep red blush on his face. She stared back in alarm.

"Whats going on" a soft voice asked. Both Marc and Marinette yelped and jumped at the words. They looked over to see Nathaniel standing beside them, they both sighed and held their chest for a second. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he told Marinette. He turned his attention to Marc and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the smaller boy to blush again. "Are you ok" he asked only to Marc. The boy nodded "mmhmm" he hummed not really trusting his voice. The red head smiled at him "come on I'll walk you to class" he removed his hand then turned to walk. Marc swallowed hard then looked up at Marinette. The girl smiled wide and gave two thumbs up. He smiled at her then started to fallow his crush. The girl sighed in relief it was always a thin line with those two but always worth it in the end. 

Alya came up behind her and grabbed her waist so they were hip to hip. "I'm glad you took my advice and didn't listen to Alex" she winked. "Hey" Alex called. "Right mmhhmm um why would I want to avoid Luka what did I say" she asked hesitantly. The group blinked at her in disbelief making her shrink in her stands with shame. Alya smiled and shook her head "Your unbelievable what do you remember about lunch yesterday" she asked. Marinette looked up in thought "Uh oh the Chem work I fell asleep in the library" she looked over at her friend.

Alya giggled "You don't remember Luka telling you he can't wink" she tried to remind but Marinette just looked at her with a puzzled squint. "I- no oh gosh did I say something mean to you" she looked over to the tall teen. He smiled a toothy grin "No you only ever say the sweetest things" he chuckled at her poor memory. The designer blushed at him, feeling like something was fluttering out of her stomach and into her chest. "Come on Juliet we have to get to class" Alya forced her to walk. 

The group walked to class together just barely beating Nathaniel inside. Nino and Alya sat in the first row while Marinette and Adrien sat behind them. They class prepared for their presentations the anxiety high in the room. Adrien took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Nervous" Marinette asked him. "Yes I-I don't know if I wanna share this with everyone it's so...personal what would people think" he wondered out loud. The designer put her hand on his shoulder for comfort "It's ok to be personal that's what poetry is about but if you feel like you don't want to share I'll trade poems with you so people think it's mine" she offered. 

He smiled at her "Thanks but I think I need to say this will, will you maybe stand with me so I'm not alone" he gulped. "Oh sure I can uh I'll hold your hand the whole time if you want" he nodded his head. "Ok ya uh sorry if my hand gets sweaty" she removed her hand and stared down at her books. "That's ok I'm sure mine will get pretty sweaty to" he chuckled nervously. "Psh what you get sweaty I didn't think that was possible" they both laughed at the joke.

After roll call it was time to get started. "Alright now I know share poetry can be hard but we have a safe space here no one will judge you and we'll all do our best to support one another now who wants to go first, Rose may I ask you to start us off" Miss Buster spoke out. Rose got up and sprinted down the stairs with her poem in hand. She turned to the class and cleared her throat. 

"The wind blows bringing the world all different things, sounds, feelings, smells 

the wind can be gentle or harsh which ever it decides to be its always there for us

Sharing what it can and spreading its findings for all

It shares all its love and goes unnoticed 

but the wind knows we are nothing without it that 

even if we don't show it even if we curse at it we still love it unconditionally.

We love the gifts it brings us and the feeling of connection it creates. 

We love the wind that loves us back" 

She bounced on her toes when she was done, the class clapped and she giggled proudly. "Thank you Rose that was lovely" the teacher clapped. "Oh Miss Buster can I stand with Juleka when she presents her poem" Rose asked. "Of course you can does anyone elts want to stand with a friend for support. Marinette raised her hand and so did Alex. "Wonderful it gives me great joy to see you supporting eachother" she clapped. "Alright why don't we go down the row Juleka can you come up here please" Juleka started shaking, she got up and made her way down the stairs. She turned to the class but didn't look at anyone. Rose grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. The tall girl took in a few deep breaths.

"My-My poems about someone close to me living out a situation i'm powerless to help with" she started. She took in one more deep breath then started reading from her paper. 

"It's night, dark and quiet I know you think I'm asleep and thats why you think it'll go unnoticed

the littlest sniffle the tiniest whimper I know what it means

Its happened so much that I know now the signs when you cry

I know what causes it and all I can do is watch it happen over and over 

listen to your little cries in the night about it

I see your heart breaking with wave 

She comes to you but in the end you always have to watch her leave and there's nothing I can do to help 

So here I lay listening to the silent tears wishing I could stop it but I'm not strong enough

I can't protect you I can't save you so both our hearts will break till these water consume us" 

she took a shakey breath at the end of her poem then chanced a glance at the class. They looked between one another then started slowly clapping. Marinette didn't clap she tightened her grip on crossed arms in shame. She looked down at her books deep in thought. Was she really pushing Luka around like a wave did she cause him to cry in the night. Did she hurt him. Was being friends with her difficult for him, was he forcing himself to be ok with it like she use to do with Adrien. 

"Hey you ok" Adrien whispered to her. She looked over at him not trying to force a smile. "You missed Lila's poem" he told her and she noticed the noise of the room, everyone was clapping as the girl walked by. She gave two claps then stopped "I'm fine" she told Adrien then forced a smile "Peachy keen" her smile widened. He smiled back at her then turned his attention back to the front. Nathaniel stood at the front with Alex beside him holding his hand. 

"I've dedicated this poem to ladybug" he started. Marinette smiled and silently chuckled as she shook her head "this boy" she whispered as he started his poem. He stammered only a little but got really into it near the end. The class clapped and he sighed with a smile as he walked up. "Very good Nathaniel I'm sure if ladybug heard it she'd love it" the teacher told him. "Alright Max your next" she called. The small boy took a deep breath as he walked down to the front of the class. "Ya Max" Nino cheered "You got this" Marinette added. Max smiled at them then started reading from his paper. 

"Don't think, how am I suppose to not think

all I do is think, when the world is full of numbers and code how am I suppose to not think

So much knowledge to learn, so much to see and do how can I not think

Everything comes out in crashing waves of algebra and I scramble to collect it all

My brains not turning off how am i suppose to not think and just roll

Who just rolls with out thinking about the various things that can happen with any give calculation

Who walks without analogizing the atmosphere

how can i not think it's all I know, all i can do, 

analyze calculate assess what is the world without thinking"

He smiled brightly at the class while they clapped "Whoo way to go dud" Nino called out "Them some sick fires over there" Marinette commented making Nino laugh. "Alright thank you Max Kim your next. Kim dashed down the stairs high fiving Max on his way down. 

"Alright my poems about a friend I met once"

"People tell me I don't know, I don't know how to act or how to behave

It's either wrong or not right

Under their tones they call me stupid or childish that i cant be serious

I met you once in a bathroom fit for a king 

You made fun of me and made a face 

I made fun of you and made a face

We're perfect understanding the fun side of things 

Even if I never meet you again causing playful chaos with you was the deepest anyone's understood me 

I'll say this I hope you don't stop monkeying around because I wont Ooo ahahhaha" 

The class broke out in a laugh at his noises. Marinette clapped know Kim was talking about the monkey miraculous kwami. "Thank you Kim that was very uplifting Ivan" the giant stood up and headed down to the front. "My poems about Mylene" 

"As gentle as a flower, as beautiful as butterfly you are the garden I sleep in

Blissfully with out disturbance feeling the warmth of your glow 

watching as your thoughts take flight and fly around your garden 

I never want to leave this place you are the soft dream people chase

You are the four leave clover everyone searches for 

You are the palos verdes blue the rarest of it's kind"

Ivan finished his poem with a lovely smile on his face. Mylene whipped away some tears that started to form and Alex hugged her. Rose also sniffled and the teacher whipped away her own tear "Th-that was beautiful Ivan" she cleared her throat then called Alex's name. "Man mines not even gonna trump that" Nino readjusted his cap. "Its not a contest" Alya snickered. She went back to recording the poems getting through Alex's poem on how her skates make her feel and Mylene's poem about dogs. 

Now it was Marinette's turn and she felt so nervous, her stomach dropped as he name got called. She walked down the stairs feeling like she was gonna throw up. She stood infront of the class and looked down at her poem, the image of her painting came to mind. The image of a pink flower falling under the waves being dragged lower and lower. She took a shaky breath then looked up at Juleka. The tall girl sat up straight in alarm. Marinette looked back at her paper then turned to the teacher. "Miss Buster is it ok If I write a different poem and present it tomorrow" she asked quietly. "I'm sorry I wish I could allow that but I have to grade them tonight do you wan't a friend to stand with you" she offered. "No I'm ok" Marinette sighed then turned back to her paper. "M-My poems about something I can't get out of my head"

"I've been watching you

For some time  
Can't stop staring  
At those oceans eyes

Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes

You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

Ocean eyes looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown

Can't stop thinking of your ocean eyes" 

She looked up at the class fearfully, they clapped all except Juleka who stared at the girl worriedly. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat as Adrien made his way down the stairs. He smiled at Marinette who forced her own smile. He grabbed her hand and she let him despite her shaking. "My poems really personal it's about my mother and life without her" the class lost their smile. He took in a deep breath. 

"Once it was warm and now it's cold 

Once it was colorful but now it's grey

Where there were open doors now stand closed and locked

A face that should be my own shows glimses of you

Your eyes so warm and green like emeralds hair so golden its like silk

Smile so kind and sweet, cheeks so rosy make up is not needed

These are the words that described you now they are the words that describe me

Mirrors are shattered and photos are burned, people turn their heads 

lock themselfs away so as not to look 

what was once a gift has now become a curse 

I try not to hate it because it's you but it's also me and I to look away-" 

He stopped when he heard Chloe get up she stood in worry then he was pulled into a tight hug and hands were holding him close. He sniffled and rested his head in the shoulder "Shhh its ok its ok" came a quiet voice. He sobbed and held onto the girl. "Thank you for sharing such a personal thing with us Adrien we are grateful that you trust us this much and we all promise to cherish this piece right class" Miss Buster spoke up. "I promise" the whole class spoke. He stood up straight and whipped away her tears. He sniffled and handed the teacher his poem. "Thank you so much Adrien" she expressed her gratitude. He nodded then moved to go sit at the desk. Marinette fallowed not letting go of his hand until they were seated. He looked around the room to see everyone staring at him then lowered his head. Marinette rubbed his back and whispered to him "you did really good Adrien best poem in the class" she smiled but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Um Sabrina why don't you come share your poem next." The class didn't seem so enthusiastic to share after that. They made it through the last four people and the presentation was over. "Alright everyone lets take in a deep breath all together" She demonstrated and everyone fallowed. "Again" she told and the class fallowed her in breathing in deep and exhaling deeply two more times. "There doesn't that feel better now I want you to turn to your neighbor and complement their work give a hug and yes Ivan you can sit with Mylene. If you want to complement someone elts poem after words please feel free to get up and do so" she allowed.

"Hey" Marinette whispered to Adrien, he did move. She stopped rubbing his back and instead laid her head down beside him "Hey" she said again. This time he did look over at her his eyes red from crying and cheeks wet. Despite how he looked Marinette still smiled at him "mind if I join you over here." He gave a weary smile "Hmm" she said as she stared at him. "What" he asked his voice hoarse and strained with mystery. "You have a freckle by your nose" she whispered. His eyes widened at her comment and he moved to touch his face. "Maybe it's all that time in the sun" her smile grew. He smiled back at her "Ya" he sighed. "You ok" she asked. He nodded at her "Ya I'm ok." 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and cheeks. "Hey dude" Nino said tentatively "Hey" Adrien greeted. He got up from his seat and headed down to his buddy. Nino hugged him And Alya hugged Nino. Another thing she wasn't a part of fixing things till they don't need her anymore and just leave. She sighed then turned to Nathaniel's book. She opened it to a blank page then started drawing to keep herself busy. 

Laughter surrounded her but she felt untouched by it as she drew what felt right. She drew out a body leaning back in a chair holding something big in their lap. "Ahem uh hey" she heard a voice bedside her. She didn't look over "hey" she tried to say pleasantly. "I-I'm sorry if you know if my poem upset you" Julekas soft voice trembled. "You were just speaking your worries I'm the one who's sorry I never meant to hurt anyone. But I did I acted selfishly, I never wanted to make him cry or make you feel powerless" Marinette's hand shook as she talked. 

"It-it sucks he really likes you and he has to watch you be in love with someone elts. but he wont say anything because he values your friendship All these small things that make him think there's hope and you always end up running to someone elts. I see it the way you've been blushing lately, the over stammering, the love for obscure music he likes, the hugs it all makes him fall for you more and hurts even more seeing you pinning after someone elts" she ranted. 

"Sorry it sucks and I know you can't help who your in love with its just-look all of us are getting together tomorrow to add some songs to the song list can you come to the boat house" she asked. "Ya" Marinette spoke quietly. The tall girl looked over at her. She was still drawing even though her hand was shaking with anger, sadness Juleka didn't know. She sighed then looked down at the drawing. She jolted at the sight. She knew it was her brother from from the form and the scenery. She was about to interject when a smack on the desk caught her attention. 

She jumped then looked over at the noise. Alya stood by the desk, she smiled at Juleka but she knew it wasn't a real smile. "Hey Juleka Marinette looks super busy right now why don't we leave her alone" Juleka nodded at her then quickly got out of the seat. Once out Alya sat down in the seat then shewed the tall girl away. Marinette went back to drawing and sighed. 

"Hey remember what I said about not listening to the girls" Alya brought up. "Yes I didn't understand it. Besides I made him cry I never wanted to hurt Luka" she bit her lip. "Ok well has Adrien made you cry" she asked, before Marinette could answer Alya was talking again. "Why yes he has, I remember seeing you hide under your covers as you cry about him, not to mention your break down on the bus he caused that" the designer opened her mouth to speak. 

"But do you hate him no your there for him being his friend because he needs one, Do I hate him because he hurt you unknowingly no because it's not his fault. To lash out on him for something out of peoples control is not ok" again Marinette opened her mouth to speak. 

"How would you feel If Adrien just stopped being your friend, just thought it was to much for you to handle and stopped talking to you, you'd feel abandoned not cared for so don't listen to those girls. Psh besides they don't see what I see you oblivious dork" she laughed. Marinette smiled and moved her eyebrows worriedly. The blogger wrapped an arm around her and hugged her "So whatchya drawing" she looked down at the page. "Luka" Marinette told timidly "Of course" Alya rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at her friend.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "Finally" Alya exclaimed getting up to grab her bag. "Hey come over for a movie marathon" she ordered her friend. The designer smiled weakly as she put on her bag. "I can't I have to pick up shifts at the store today" they walked out of the classroom together. "That sucks but your definitely coming to the boat house tomorrow no ifs and buts about it" the girls giggled as they walked down to the court yard. "Of course um that is if I can get these outfits done in time" she spoke her voice coming out smaller then it was. "Ah ah ah I said no ifs your coming wither their done or not. You've been super stressed lately and don't think I haven't noticed you stopped bringing a lunch" Marinette laughed.

The girls walked the court yard till something caught the designers eye. She saw Luka talking to two people, he switched his gaze over and spotted her. He smiled and waved but Marinette didn't smile. She waved once at him then continued walking out of the school. He watched her walk away with a knowing sadness in his eyes, He sighed then walked away from his classmates.

Marinette started sprinting home as fast as she could. Once inside she threw her bag on the ground and went into the kitchen to do the work she did yesterday. She cleaned the kitchen, marked down their inventory, and threw out some unusable product. By the time she was done her parents closed the store. The family made their way upstairs to start on dinner.

Marinette flopped onto the couch again feeling drained beyond her belief. Her body felt heavy like led. She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Everything ok dear" her mother asked sitting down by her head. She opened her eyes and forced a smile "Peachy keen just forgot how laborious the bakery is" she forced a laugh. Her mom also laughed "Maybe you should help out more often" she teased. "Ya maybe" the teen sat up and stretched. "I'm gonna go in for a shower" she told the room then headed for the bathroom.


	11. Sweet Lullaby

Marinette awoke with a startle from where she laid leaning against the wall with a needle in hand. She yawned and looked around for what woke her. She didn't see anything in he electrically lit room that could of cause her to jolt awake. But now her heart was racing and adrenaline was kicking in. She sat back against the wall and puffed out some air. She removed her head from the wall to look at her mannequin.

A black vest sat on the pink object with buttons all down the front and a half embroidered floral pattern on the bottom left side. She got up and stretched, putting the needle down and heading over to her desk. She checked her phone for the time and saw she had two messages from Alya. She sat down at her desk and ran a hand over her face. It was four fifty, she yawned then opened the messages to read them over. 

Alya: yo that was super uncool what you did Luka and Juleka ended up having a telepathic fight though I bet they would of done that anyway still 

Alya: I'm sorry if I make you feel like you can't talk to me but you can about anything it doesn't matter if your statue changed or if you have no statue it's ok if your not in love look just don't over work yourself I'll see you tomorrow

Marinette re read the texts over then texted back. 

Marinette: ya I know I'll apologize to him when I see him I think I've been to busy to really know how I'm feeling anymore

She sighed then her phone vibrated with a message.

Alya: why are you awake its 5 in the morning 

Marinette: why are you awake

Alya: because I have like three sisters who don't know how to be quiet or know what the meaning of sleep is answer my question

Marinette: I just got up to go to the bathroom going back to bed now night

Alya: night 

The girl put down her phone then got out of her chair. She walked back over to the vest and kneeled down on the ground. She picked up the needle and started where she left off. She continued the pattern till it was done then packed up her embroidery set. She put it away then chanced a peek down stairs. The room was dark and empty but the coffee machine was on. She sneaked down her stairs and tip toed to the machine. She poured herself a mug and mixed one of each into it. She snuck the drink up stairs. 

Once upstairs in her room she took a sip of the hot mug then set it down on her desk. She picked up her phone and set an alarm for noon. She grabbed the fabrics and started cutting out stuff she needed to make the shirts since only one was legitimately done. She spent the morning working until Tikki woke up. "Let me guess" she started without saying good morning "Your skipping first period again" she continued. Marinette nodded as sewed in the white cuffs by hand because her machine couldn't get the under arm part. "Should I express how worried I am with you" she floated down to the desk. "Later" Marinette responded. Tikki stayed silent for the rest of the morning while her roommate worked. 

Around noon the alarm went off and Marinette groaned. "Ugh I'm no where near done" She spoke as she pinned together another shirt. She walked over to her phone and turned off the alarm. She set the phone down and went back to pinning the shirt. "Maybe like thirty more minutes just need to get the sleeves sewn on then the sides" she spoke out loud. But her phone chimed signaling she had a call. she rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. "Hello" she greeted pleasantly. 

"Seriously" Alya's voice came through. "I'll be there soon" she yawned then started walking over to her dresser to change. "Should I even ask why you weren't in class" she could hear background noise and a very distinct Juleka "didn't mean to make her shut away." Marinette groaned as she put her pants on. "Don't groan at me I'm worried about you" Alya almost yelled. "I wasn't sorry my pants were just hard to get on I'm on my way don't worry." She pulled a shirt over her pj shirt the moved to grab her jacket. "I will to worry, also I should of told you I put you on speaker phone" "HI MARINETTE" she heard everyone shout. Of course she was on speaker phone.

"Hi everyone thank you for calling me" she said with false cheer. She put her hair up in two pig tails then grabbed a slip of paper. But she couldn't think of a good thing. "Ya they called you were you working on the outfits all night cause I totally didn't by that you were up by chance." She looked over at her board with all the notes Luka's given her but she couldn't bring herself to take one. "I don't have a good thing" she mumbled. "What" Alya asked. "Nothing I'll be there soon" she hung up the call. She grabbed her bag then made her way down the stairs, out the house, through the baker, and to the door that lead outside. 

She walked into the cafeteria timidly looking out to find her table. She spotted her group then started walking over to them. "Oh Marinette" came a fake joyful voice. She turned to See Lila walking up to her. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Where you going friend I thought we could chat a bit" she said wickedly but smiled sweetly. "I'm not in the mood today" she simply said. "I just think It's so funny that, that boy your were with yesterday actually thinks hehehe that he-" before Lila could say anymore Marinette suddenly stopped and turned to her. "You know Adrien's never gonna fall in love with you no matter what you say to him he likes honest girls like Kagami" she moved to walk away but quickly turned back. "Oh and I'd be careful about starting a feud with her cause she will crush you." 

With that she walked away from the stunned girl and headed straight to her table. She sat down beside Luka and smiled at everyone. "I'm mad at you" Alya said flatly. Her smile fell "ya I know" she turned to Luka and opened her mouth to speak but waved his hand slowly. She closed her mouth then looked at the ground. "Wow tensions are high uh hey what do you say we do the song list ya we just need like five songs ya" Nino tried to tell. "Dude feel the room everyone's tired from the week and we only have two days left to do this event. We got those curtain things to trow around the top railing and we decided to ditch the statue idea, dj stations gonna be by the stairs and Alya's mom agreed to come in after lunch with her crew to make horderves and bring the serving trays. Now our main things is to set up and make sure Marinette doesn't trip and spill the food everywhere" Alex snickered. Even Alya let up her anger to chuckle at the thought.

"Guess we'll all be on Marinette duty" she joked. The small girl forced a smile as she looked up at everyone "Yep cause I mess up" she forced her self to have a singing voice so people wouldn't hear her voice crack. "Oh hey did you see the poems from yesterday I got everyone's here even Ivan's sweet poem about Mylene" Alya took out her phone and started going through the videos. "Oh here Marinettes should I play it" she teased. The girl dropped her head to the table with a small groan. The girls laughed thinking she was just being dramatic. Alya started playing Ivan's video of his poem instead.

Marinette placed her arms around her head to keep out majority of the light. She really wished she had skipped lunch to. Then she felt a cold hand just barely touch her back she knew the touch even it she didn't know who was sitting beside her she knew. She turned her head to look up at Luka, the man was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He was smiling ever so slightly and that caused her to smile. She closed her eyes and hummed as he increased the pressure of his hand. She sighed contently, all she wanted to do was either stay like that or curl up in his arms and just lay on him while he rubbed her back. It was such a nice thought. 

"Marinette" someone called out and she jolted up, snapping her eyes open and shouting "HERE." The group laughed at her while the girl whipped the side of her mouth cause ew she was drooling. "I was gonna ask you how the outfits are coming along" Alex said to her. "Huh oh um their coming around, their mostly done I just have to re sew the pants because I messed up and I have three shirts left to size and cut, pin, sew, add the cuffs and collar, buttons" she sighed as she counted off what needed to be done. "I don't think I'm gonna finish in time there's only a day and a half left and there's still so much to do" she tried to express her worry. "It'll be ok you can do it you always make the best designs" Rose complemented. "Ya if anyone can pull it off in time its you, Don't worry you got this" Alex reached over and patted her arm.

The designer gave a false smile "thanks" she told them. "Can't wait to see them I bet they're super cute" Rose enthused. "Of course they are just hope mine isn't to girly" Marinette shook her head. "Oh ya here I got your test results from the math test" Alya handed over a stabled paper. The girl grabbed it and started reading it "what seventy five" she almost whined. "Hey some people did worse" she was told. But she still read over the papers.

The bell rang and everyone started packing up to leave for their class. Marinette put her test away and zipped up her bag. She got up to leave but stopped when she noticed Luka waiting. He was staring off to the doors, it took a quick glance to see why. Juleka had already made her way to the door with Rose. She looked back and Luka took two steps until the girls weren't in the room anymore. He turned around and held out a slip of paper to Marinette. She took the paper a little confused as to what she just witnessed. She read it over.

'Your gonna show me creme brulee' 

She laughed at the paper. "You will" he said but it sounded like a question. "Definitely" she moved to put the slip in her hair. They started walking together out of the room and into the court yard. Marinette bit her lip and scratched her wrist as she thought about what to say. "Hey Luka-" she started to say. "Don't ask" he cut her off. The girl looked up at him a little surprised. "Please don't ask me anything about Juleka's poem" it was the first time he had ever asked her something. Even if she did have alot of questions or wanted to apologize she didn't. She shut her mouth and respected his request. They walked up the stairs together in silence. They went to walk down opposite directions but Marinette turned to the tall teen. He smiled a little at her.

"I wanted to say thank you, when I can't think of my own happy thought you give me one I-um sometimes even keep them....in the left one" her face heated up as she spoke. She didn't look at him in fear that she'd lose her nerve completely and start stammering like a fish. She felt a cold hand under her chin gently raising her head and keeping it from turning. Before she knew what was happening a pair of lips were on her cheek just barely pressing against her skin. Her face became inflamed at the touch. 

Luka moved back from her then removed his hand from her chin. She stared up at him with wide eyes and a very red face, mouth slightly opened. His smile grew at the sight of her "see you later" he told her and she barely caught it as he turned away to walk down the hall. She watched him walk away completely stunned by what just happened. 

"Marinette" she heard someone say from behind her. She yelped and turned around "I'M A COOL PEACH" she shouted. Nathaniel stood infront of her with his hands up in fear. "O-Oh ok" he didn't know what to say. She sighed in relief and held her chest for a second. "Sorry you startled me" she said breathlessly. "I can tell" he chuckled nervously. She started walking to the classroom and he walked with her. She took in a few breaths as he face heated up again. "You ok" the red head asked her as she fanned her self with her hand. "Ya just it's really warm don't you think" she swallowed to find her throat was dry. "No I think it feels fine" he opened the door to the classroom and they both walked in.

She walked up to her desk and sat down still fanning herself. Alya began chuckling at the sight of her. "Do you have a water bottle I think I'm over heating" she asked. "I think you over something" Alya nearly laughed "Hang on." The blogger rummaged through her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She handed it over and the small girl took large gulps. "Few" she said then took in deep breaths like she had run a marathon. "So what happened" she was asked. She looked over at her friend with wide eyes "He uh may have kissed my cheek" she blushed harshly again and took another sip. Her friend started laughing at her. 

"Class I have some bad news" the teacher started to say getting everyone's attention. "unfortunately I was suppose to give a literature test as well on monday so tomorrow we will be having a test" the class started to protest. "I know, I know I'll give you the next two periods to study If you want to switch desk buddies go right ahead" she turned to hr desk and sat down infront of her computer. "Ugh man that sucks" Alya grumbled. The girls took out their books and started quizzing each-other on the contents of the chapters they've been doing. 

*****

The teacher was true to her words and gave them the two periods to study. At the sound of the bell everyone left the classroom and headed down the steps to the court yard. "Ugh finally thought today would never end" Alex groaned. The girls walked outside and onto the pavement. "Tell me about it" Mylene added "I can't believe we have another test. "At least its Miss Buster her test's are easy" Alya waved a hand around dismissively. "I always find them hard, hey when we're done with the songs we should study I could use some help" Rose scratched her cheek anxiously. "That's a good Idea and we can even plan what to do next about Adrien" Alex folded her hands behind her head. "Ya last time we all hung out after school you ran off with Luka now he thinks you like Luka" Mylene pointed out. 

"Especially because after that you couldn't talk to Luka unless you were looking away from him, and now your able to talk Adrien and even hug him with out tripping all over the place, and you've been blushing around him all the time, singing with his music, and you have a inside jokes it looks like you love Luka so we need to make it obvious that you love Adrien" Rose explained. "But she's not in love with Adrien" Alya quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had spoken out loud. "Ah dang" she looked at Marinette while the group gasped. 

"It's ok-" before she could explain why she didn't want anyone to know just yet the girls freak out on her. "What", "what do you mean you don't love him", "Does this have to do with Kagami your a much better match for him", "what happened." They asked her every question she hadn't been able to answer. All things that make her want to cry with loss, all things that make her wonder if she was ever really in love with the boy or If she just wanted good things for him so bad. The worst was they weren't letting her answer she'd say like two words and the girls would start in.

At first Alya was defending her but then she started asking her own Questions it was all so much noise and she just wanted to run into a dark ally way and curl up next to the dumpster so no one could find her. They made it to the boat house and so fare she was reminded of every moment her and Adrien shared. The photo shoots, movies, the concerts, the museum, fencing, and how there's everything between them and they were destined to be. But she was tired of loving him. The group wouldn't listen to her. 

They all stepped onto the deck. "We have to stay up hear and work, me and Luka are kinda fighting right now so If you have to get a water or something try not to make any noise" Juleka told the group. Alya rolled her eyes but played nice and fallowed everyone into the clear room on the deck. They all set their stuff down and took a seat either on the floor or in one of the chairs. "Ok lets put a pause on the Adrien Marinette situation-" Alya began but was cut off. "Adrienette" Rose sang. "Ya that and focus on these songs Nino already has the ones we got but we need have more" she re directed the conversation. "What about puppy love" Rose sang again. "What about stupid cupid" Alya offered clearly getting anoyed. "What about teenager in love" Mylene laughed. "How about ghost by pivs" Marinette laid down. She was so tired she could just fall asleep right now on the hard wooden floor and the sun in her eyes.

"Oh I know your the one that I want I'm a sucker for show tunes" Rose twirled around. "Madness by ruelle" Marinette offered. The room went quiet at her request "Kidding" she smiled. "I-It's not a bad song not to sad but not to hard of a beat either" Alya spoke. "I was kidding" she tried again. "Nah it's a good song put it down" she grabbed a pillow and partially groaned into it partly screamed. She set it above her head and the girls were back to talking about show tunes. 

"Nothing from avenu Q" Rose warned, "But it a be ok If your gay because if you were gay that a be ok id love you anyway" Alex sang. The girls laughed but Marinette couldn't find it in her to laugh. She just felt angry and tired and restless because she could be doing a million more important things then this. "but pop, six, squish, uh-uh, cicero, lipschitz" the girls laughed at Alya then all began to sing "He had it comin' He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there if you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same" they all agreed it was a bad song but fun to sing. 

"Ok put seriously Ideas" Alex asked. "I like the show tunes Idea" the girls agreed. So they sang show tunes and reenacted scenes from popular musicals. All the while Marinette laid on the floor watching. It didn't take long for them to fill the last spaces with music numbers. "Ok, Ok but seriously favorite musical." 

"Grease its really romantic", "Also grease its super bad ass", "I really liked avenue q", "Hairspray what a story" "And mines obviously Chicago Mari whats yours." The girls turned to her and she huffed, she sat up and crossed her legs "I don't know the devils carnival its got catchy songs and an end plot to expand on." The girls became silent. "Whats that about" Alex asked. "It's about three sinners dying and ending up trophy's of the devils carnival" Juleka answered. "I-Its the only musical Luka will watch and look at that it's your favorite" Juleka put more sass into her sentence then anyone's heard. Marinette rolled her eyes "Well so-rry we have the same taste" she bite back. The girls gasped at her and she quickly shrank in realization. "I-I'm sorry Juleka I didn't mean to do that i am sorry it makes you uncomfortable that I like some of the things your brother does" she bit her lip. 

"I-Its ok I guess there pretty cool things" she was back to mumbling. "Alright how about that studying" Alya tried to change the subject. "Oh wait we said after words we'd talk about adrienette" Rose gushed. "Ya I still wanna know what makes you think Kagami's better then you" Alex pointed at her. "Ya are you really not gonna fight for him how tragic, you should be proving your love not banishing it away because you don't have self esteem" Rose backed up. "Ya there's so much between you like that time your uncle came to see you and you didn't know any Chinese" Mylene counted on her fingers. "Or the time they sat beside each-other during Jagged's concert", "Don't forget the fencing practice awe that was so cute." The girls started counting off moments again and telling one another how important it was. 

Marinette shut her eyes tight then opened them. She sat up and looked over at the girls who were so deep in conversation. She sighed then started to crawl across the floor passed them. She crawled over to the hatch door then looked back at the group who didn't even notice she was gone. She went down the door and into the boat. She walked down and turned immediately to the kitchen beside the steps. She walked based the breakfast bar and went right to the sink. She grabbed a plastic cup and turned on the water. She chugged the cup then set it on the counter. She leaned on the counter with her hands in fists and took deep breaths.

She felt the weight of everything like a crushing tide forcing this pink flower further under. She was finding it hard to breath with all the anger she felt. No One was listening to her no one wanted to accept that she moved on. That she's so much better off being his friend then anything. That she's hut from pouring her effort into someone and having them choose someone elts. But no the way she feels doesn't matter if its not 'i love Adrien' she leaned forward and gripped her bangs as a gasp escaped her. Tears began to well and fall from her eyes. 

It didn't matter as long as she did what other people wanted, as long as she did the work, made the outfits that she didn't even agree to do but was pushed into. All while loving the wrong boy. It was to much she just wanted to scream. "Marinette" the softest voice called out causing her to shoot up straight and remove her hands from the counter. She panicked he was behind her and if she moved at all he'd see the tears. 

"Ah- yes" she tried to keep her voice steady as she pulled the sleeves of her jacket down. "Turn around" he asked so softly she was tempted. "Ah w-why" she asked as she moved an arm to rub her eye. "Because I hear you calling" he said like it made it obvious. "I-I don't-" she started stammer but stopped as her voice shook. "Just let it roar, There is hell inside of me that no one knows, Just let it roar" he sang with that angelic voice of his. 

She turned around so suddenly it almost startled him. He looked so hurt by the sight of her, face turning read and covered in tears, eyes wet with more to shed. "Whats wrong" he couldn't help asking. She started breaking down in a spill of tears and sobs. He rushed passed the breakfast island as she took to steps forward. He went to touch her arm but she threw her self into his body. He placed his arms around her "I can't-I can't have a voice it's either I'm saying to much or not enough and I just want it gone, I already get thrown around like I don't have a thing to say so why not just...gone I just want it gone"she sobbed into his shirt. 

"Without a voice how will I hear you sing" he spoke with out thinking but before he could cringe at his own words she gave a little chuckle. "It's hard I-It-I'm trying to be ok and be at terms but I'm not allowed to be. I can't just be his friend without someone telling me we should be more" she started then stepped back and looked up at him. "I don't want to love him but that's all anyone expects of me can't I move on why is that so hard" she rested her head back into his chest "Why wont anyone listen." He rubbed her back and held her close as she sobbed. "I'm so tired I can't sleep because I have to do all this stuff for everyone, missing school because it's not getting done, I'm trying so hard to do everything people want me to and now the want me to be the old me I just cant." 

"You don't have to be anything but you" he said quietly. "I am... when I'm with you when your around me it feels so safe, warm" she held on to him tighter as he crying started to die down. She stepped back and sniffled "I'm so tired" she muttered to herself. "Come on" he took her tiny hand in his and took a step backwards. He waited until she started walking before leading her through the mess of equipment. He lead her into his room then let go of her hand. she looked around confessed. He moved the covers of his bed then padded the sheet covered mattress. She walked over to him hesitantly "go ahead lay down" he told her. 

She swallowed hard then took off her shoes. She stared at him as she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. As she did so she got a huge whiff of his blankets, the smell of metal, the water, and him a smell that she couldn't describe or compare. His words echoed in her head 'the best things cant be captured' and she smiled under the blanket. She opened her eyes to see his grab his guitar off the stand. "Can-can you play something if that's not to much trouble" she said from under the covers. She barred her head further into the blankets with embarrassment. 

He chuckled and then she heard cords being played. She popped her head out of the covers at the sound. She was playing the same notes he played in the park on sunday. He sat down in a wooden chair and hummed trying to find the right beat. Marinette watched him play as her eyes started to droop, they felt so heavy and hard to open so she just kept them closed. 

****

Marinette opened her eyes to find he wasn't sitting in front of her anymore. She blinked a few times trying to take in the scenery, It was darker but light still shun into the room barely. She sighed and shuffled down a little to cover her self in his blanket. She bunched it up under her nose and just breathed in the sent. Luka and water it was the perfect combination. She smiled and blushed at the thought give a gleeful hum as she nuzzled her face into his pillow. "Awake" came a voice. She sat up quickly and looked at the wall by the door. 

Luka sat in the wooden chair with his guitar in his lap, He was using the living room light to see the strings. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat at the fright he gave her. She got out of the bed and quickly straightened out the blanket. She then put her shoes on and walked over to him. She rubbed her neck as a blush played on her face. "Uh ah i-i th-thank yo-you" she almost squealed. "Anytime" he got up from the chair and stepped to the side. She looked up at him wondering what he was doing. "Shes awake" voices started talking in the living room. She looked out into the room. Alya stood in the mess with Marinette's back pack on her shoulder.

She smiled at her friend then walked over to her. "Hey sleeping beauty ready to go home" she asked. Marinette nodded with a smile. "By Juleka, captain, Luka" Alya winked at him as she pushed Marinette forward. "Good bye lasy's" "bye everyone" the girls walked up the stairs and onto the deck. The sun was almost set and it was fairly dark out. The two walked off the boat and onto the street. Alya gave Marinette her bag back and they started heading home. 

Alya sighed "Man I've been a bad friend lately" she said suddenly catching her friend off guard. "What" she asked. "I've been a bad friend I came down to see if you were ok and Luka wouldn't even let me into the room, he said you were tired and just wanted to sleep then he told me to listen so the girls and I studied. Then I really thought about it you've been kinda keeping to yourself lately and I just knocked it up to stress, you've been avoiding people and I knocked it up to more stress. I didn't see that you were throwing yourself into work because you were hiding from the pain and that you bit off more then you could chew and were suffering from our demands."

"That's not very fair I could of told you but I didn't I just took it and smiled like it wasn't wrong, but everything is wrong I DON'T WANT TO LOVE ADRIEN. I just want people to understand that I moved on but no one listens ugh" she spilled causing her friend to laugh. She smiled at the taller woman. "I know that, sorry I just have a lot of questions but I get it you haven't dealt with whats going on so you can't answer." They both took in a deep breath then chuckled.

"Ok I haven't been dealing I've been focusing to much on the work and yes it's alot more then I thought I'd be doing. Originally I was just suppose to help with the banner and song list then everyone wanted to do this waitress thing and wanted matching outfits made. Thank goodness I had a bases to work with. Then all the homework and people wanted to hang out and had to babysit Manon on sunday which was a treat as always but I had alot to do so I didn't really enjoy it until we ran into Luka-Ah" Marinette looked over at Alya who now seemed more interested.

"You ran into him" she echoed. The designer blushed slightly and nodded. "Ok" Alya didn't press for anything more she just turned her head to look infront of them. "Uh Ya she was super shy but loved his guitar uh so I-we-um we went home me and Manon not me and Luka uh but he did go home-his home uh a-an so we I." she took in a deep breath and Alya let her "I've just been doing to much and talking to you girls today made me realize it still hurts. I'm happy I can be his friend it seems he's really needed one lately and I had no Idea he felt that way about how he looked-" 

"Oh I know right that broke my heart to hear but It makes sense he does look just like his mom I don't see any Gabriel in that boy" Alya added "Oh sorry" she smiled then made a motion to zip her lip. "It's ok you don't have to not talk your listening and that's what matters" Marinette giggled as her friend sighed in relief. "Thank goodness because I have a lot to say starting with oh my god you ran into Luka what did you talk about, how'd Manon take it that girl gets super shy and then super clingy love her. Adrien totally needs a friend like you he looked like he was gonna cry that day in the cafeteria that we all group hugged I worry sometimes he was kept away from civilization for so long. Well people and when him and Kagami saw everyone paint fighting they looked so sad good thing you were there to cheer them up. Your like literal sunshine and everyone needs you as a friend especially Adrien. I fully agree that you two wouldn't be the best as a couple but are better for eachother as friends there's no pressure for standard's there and he needs a quote on quote girlfriend" she spoke till she was breathless. 

Marinette smiled at her "wow all that from my small ramble" she teased. Alya lightly pushed her with her body making the girl take a few steps to the left. They laughed at the remark then took in satisfied breaths. A silence settled between them as they looked around the neighbor hood that was now only lighted by the street laps. "Ok I'm gonna ask a few questions and you don't have to answer and I promise there not about Adrien" Alya spoke up. "Ok" the designer nodded. "Ok what did Luka say to you both times that made you comfortable enough to cry to him" she bit her lip "You don't have to answer just tell me if you don't want to."

The small girl looked at the ground "it's-It's just a little hard to answer" she gripped her back pack straps. "You don't have to explain it just answer" Alya offered. "Ok....the first time was at the butterfly exhibit....I think it was something about hoe I didn't have answers just feeling and I couldn't talk to anyone becuase I couldn't explain myself, still can't so he-he told me I fif have the answers I just didn't want to admit them which sounds bad but it's not-he was- uh it just-" 

"Second time today" Alya cut her off when she started rambling. "Huh oh um well It's something that um echoed not echoed played it was a noise a sound I was calling or thats what he said and I didn't get it at first calling what but he always talks in music notes hears the world like no one elts he-I-thers this sound and its low like a-er its really just a feeling-" she rambled on. Alya chuckled and rolled her eyes "Marinette" she called the girl to bring her back on track. 

"Uh right he um he said 'Just let it roar, There is hell inside of me that no one knows, Just let it roar,' which its um this song in me-us?-I think he said something about an amp-oh man" she blushed at the memory of the song, when it played so loud when her and Luka kissed like he was an amp and she was an electric guitar. "Marinette hey you don't have to explain just answer, ready ok whats on your walls" the girl frowned her brows in confusion at the question. "Uh well I took everything down including his scheduled-" Her friend snapped to remind her about not explaining. "R-Right uh nothing their barren I havent- uh actually I do have something up these little papers of happy thoughts I tried to have but they weren't right so Luka wrote down ones for me like 'Luka's first macron' and 'Luka's singing and hehehe the one he gave me today 'Your gonna show me creme brulee'" she started laughing.

Alya waited till she was done before asking her next question "why the ocean" she asked "you don't have to answer" she bit her lip. "Oh uh well I like blue and the ocean is the bluest thing its calming and deep and vast hey wait you said no explaining" the girls laughed. "Ya your right sorry how'd that picture turn out the one you drew at the exhibit" she switched over. "It came out great Nathaniel did the back ground and he's even gonna digitize the ones I drew that day so I can color them without ruining the picture" she enthused. "Thats awesome ok I have another what were you listening to when you wrote your poem" she smiled knowingly. "th-this recording of Luka it was really slow and distant and I just couldn't stop writing, it was like that when he sent me the first audio clip something just clicked" she blushed and looked at Alya in alarm at what she said.

The girl pretend she didn't her that "How was sleeping in Lukas bed" she snickered getting an elbow to the side. "Ok-ok but seriously how'd you sleep" she cleared her throat. "Honestly good He played this tune and it was so soft plus the rocking of the boat it was really calming, I fell asleep really fast" Alya tried not to laugh at the explanation. She cleared her throat again before asking her next question.

"Why the ocean" she smiled. "What you already asked that its-" Marinette's eyes widened in realization. All the questions playing in her head and her answers. She ran a hand through her bangs "It's Luka, the picture the poem thats why I didn't want to present it after Juleka's Its him the song the happy thoughts It's all him AHHAHA I-I'm in love with Luka" she held her head. "Yep" Alya laughed. "What do you mean 'yep' w-was it obvious" she asked a little fearfully. "Well kinda if you took away the fact that you liked Adrien, Girl I knew you were in love with Luka when you wore that band tee you were all blushy and stuttery it was cute" the blogger laughed. Marinette jolted in realization "Is that why you said I wasn't ready" she smiled.

"Yep your head wasn't ready for what your heart was try to tell" she put a hand on the smaller girls head and moved it around. Marinette laughed and moved the hand away to stop the action. "I thought you were ready when we were all painting at the school so I set up for Nino to play that song for you so you could write your poem and see but even after walking with him you didn't. Then you threw yourself into the work for the event and those test bluh and even when you had a break though you didn't because you were to tired to comprehend then you just disappeared and I started getting annoyed like ugh it was so obvious but you had to realize it on your own" she reviled. 

"So this was a game with in a game" Marinette gave a lopsided grin. "Yep and look at that your rested enough to match up now your head is where your heart is" she teased. The girls laughed at the statement. The designer suddenly gasped in fearful realization "Oh no what If I can't talk to him correctly anymore, what if I start foaming at the mouth" she turned to Alya for answers. The girl looked uncertain as she shrugged. "Oh this is the worst" Alya laughed at that "I don't think he need to hear you to know whats up." She reached over and hugged the girl "when your ready we'll tell the girls together ok" Marinette hugged her back "thank you." 

The girls held each-other as they walked up to the bakery. Laughing and telling jokes with one another and enthusing about friday. The event was coming up and Alya was trying to find good things that were gonna happen.

They walked up the two steps to the door of the bakery together. "Thanks for I guess playing head games with me" Marinette chuckled. "Don't get use to it I hate head games" Alya also laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow and no missing first period" she threatened. "I wont" the designer chuckled. "And don't forget the test tomorrow or to sleep or eat you haven't eaten today" Marinette laughed "I'll eat then spend an hour on the shirts and an hour on studying then bed." "Hmm ok due able good night" the blogger waved as she walked away. 

Marinette walked into her home and up the stairs to the house. Her parents sat on the couch watching a movie. She tiptoed into the kitchen and tried to quietly open the fridge as she watched them. They didn't move, she glanced inside and saw a aluminum foil wrapped shawarma. She slowly grabbed it then slowly closed the fridge so it didn't make any noise. She tiptoed to her stairs and went up two steps. "Uh-uh no food upstairs" her mother said not taking her eyes off the tv. Marinette chuckled at her all knowing mother. She walked down the stairs and sat down beside her parents. Instead of heading straight up to her room when she was done she stayed to watch the movie.


	12. what almost was

Just as the many nights before Marinette spent most of it making the outfits for the open house. But this time she wasn't biding off sleep she just couldn't sleep after her nap. She ended up stay up all night making the shirts and fixing some of the other outfits then pinning them back up. By five thirty she had finished Alyas outfit, Roses, Mylene's, and most of Alex's unless the girl had a white dress shirt and bow tie. Then she just needed to do the shirt for Juleka's outfit and the head pieces which were gonna be the easiest to do since they were so small and didn't need her design on them.

She snuck down the stairs for a cup of coffee like she had done almost every day then went upstairs. Instead of going back to sewing up the last shirt she went to her literature notes and tried her best to study as she got the materials to make the head pieces. She got through two head pieces by the time her alarm went off. She turned it off then smiled at her roommate. She got out of her chair and started getting ready for the day. 

She got changed and ate as snack from her secret food drawer as she gathered her things and Nathaniel's book which she still hadn't returned. "You seem much happier since you slept and talk to Alya" Tikki spoke up with a giggle. "Ya your right" she rolled her eyes playfully "we just needed to communicate I also learned better not shove myself in work just to avoid how I'm feeling" the two laughed. Marinette brushed out her hair then went over to her accessory drawer and pulled out two hair ties and a slip of paper. She tied her hair into two pig tails then grabbed a pencil. 

"Is your happy thought gonna be 'I love Luka' Tikki giggled as Marinette blushed. "I-I dont- no I got something better" she wrote down on the paper 'Luka Couffaine' the girls giggled at the paper. "Guess that explains why I've been into snakes lately" they giggled again at the comment. The girl grabbed her back pack and put it on. She slipped on her shoes then headed down the stairs to start heading to the school.

Marinette walked up the cement stairs of the school then walked into the court yard. Everyone was with their own clicks with their own conversations and for some reason it didn't seem mundane. She walked around catching Marc's gaze from his writing spot on the stairs. He waved at her and she waved back. He went back to writing and she continued to walk over to her first period class. No one was there yet so she sat down on the bench and pulled out Nathaniel's sketch book and flipped to her page. She started drawing more of the picture she didn't get to finish. 

She didn't get very far when she heard an all to familiar voice yell out from the door way of the school. "Holy snapple she's actually here" she chuckled to herself and closed the sketch book. She put it away as foot steps echoed out. She put her back pack on and wasn't even fully standing by the time she was tackled into a hug. She laughed and hugged her friend back. The boys laughed as they joined the girls by the classroom. 

Alya gave her friend a little squeeze then let her go. "Good morning to you to" Marinette giggled as the blogger rolled her eyes. "Wow Marinette your um glowing" Adrien spoke timidly not knowing if he should be saying something like that. "Wanna know a secret" she smiled at him. "A-a secret" he echoed a little stunned. "Ya" Marinette put a hand beside her mouth and leaned forward a bit. "I'm almost done the outfits" her and Alya both laughed. "O-oh that's awesome I can't wait to see you girls model them" he politely enthused. "Oh dang my girls gonna look the best" Nino whispered to him and the boys broke out in their own chuckles. 

"Thought you were gonna say something elts" Alya whispered making her friend gasp. "No way besides I think he already knows, he did try to get me and Luka to spend time together at the exhibit" she winked. "Hey that's not fair he didn't know the other fact" they laughed. "Marinette you look so happy" Roses voice sang out. The group turned their attention to Roses group. "Whats so funny" Mylene asked. The two girl looked at each other from the corner of their eye then started snickering. "Nothing" Alya told making the other two frown. 

"Your cheerful this morning" Julekas voice barely made it over the noise of the morning chatter. "She's almost done the outfits" Adrien told them as and explanation for her behavior. "Oh wow that's awesome how do they look super cute right" Rose got up in Marinette's face. "Uh ya there super cute and color coded I made your skirt a darker shade of pink since my outfit from the movie premier was light pink" she confessed. "That's ok I like all colors id be ok if it was yellow" she backed up a little. "Well Mylene's is yellow" she offered making the two girls gasp. "I love yellow" Mylene giggled. "Hey the classroom door is open" Nino started heading to the door fallowed by Adrien and the girls. They walked in giggling about the outfits and their favorite color. 

There was little conversation to be had in math, the teacher spent the whole class giving lectures and setting up homework to be done which the class all agreed was pointless. Once the bell rang everyone rushed out to get to the lunch room. 

"Geez I don't think I've seen the class so eager to get out" Alya commented. "Are you surprised that class is bogus" Nino sighed causing his girlfriend to chuckle. "I can't wait to see what everyone's painted for this event" Adrien spoke to the group. "Hey wanna play a game when everything gets set up its called guess who" Marinette smiled at him. "That sounds like fun i-if I can go" his smile faltered. "If you can't I'll take pictures of the paintings and we can play some other time" his smile came back brighter then before. "Your the best" they walked into the Lunch room with Alya and Nino. "I got cashola today come on dude lets grab some food" Nino walked to the lunch line with his wallet in hand. Adrien waved at the girls then fallowed. 

"He's such a dork I love it" Alya told. The girls started walking until Marinette spotted Luka sitting at their table. She quickly turned around as he turned his head in their direction. "Nope" she said in a small voice as she took a step towards the door. Alya laughed then grabbed her shoulder to puller her back. "Come on you can do this it's just like every day" she told. 

"I can't do this wfow I'm panicking what do I say, how do I act, what if he hears it what if, He hears my heart beat and he thinks I'm having a heart attack so they call an ambulance and when the paramedics see that I'm fine they get angry over the false call and we all get in trouble and Luka gets upset that I lied and-" "whow breath just breath hehehe none of that's gonna happen ok worst case scenario he see's your so uncomfortable that he thinks your having mass anxiety and asks you to take a walk with him where he'd chose a route with the less amount of people." Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Alya continued "And if you so happen to be clumsy he'll catch you and probably hold out his arm for you to hold as support he's hella sweet." The panicky girl took a few deep breaths. 

"Ok your gonna have to act cool real fast cause he's standing up" Alya turned her around before she could ask for clarification. She wrapped an arm around her waist and started pushing her as she walked. Just as she told Luka was standing at the table looking at them with a worried expression on his face. Marinette took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. The girls walked up to the table and Luka sat back down. 

"Hi" they greeted, "Hi" everyone said back. Alya sat down on the girls side of the table beside Juleka and Marinette sat down across from her beside Luka. It took everything the blogger had not to laugh at her friends habit. "You ok Marinette it looked like you were having a panic attack or something" Rose asked from the other side of Juleka. "Who me" she asked and got her leg nudged from under the table by Alya's foot. "Oh ya no I'm ok just uh um the outfits ya I'm worried about the outfits being done in time" she covered up. 

"Tch try relaxing maybe, the outfits will be perfect" Alex sat down beside Alya "You worry to much" she took a bite of her apple. "They are gonna be perfect and the song list is perfect and the decorations are perfect" Rose told everyone in a dreamy voice. "Heh ya.... hey uh speaking of the outfits Alex do you have a white button up and a bow tie" Marinette asked a little cautiously. "I don't have a white one but I do have a salmon button up and a black clip on" she winked. "Perfect then your outfits done now I just need to do one more shirt and two more head pieces you all have black tights right." They nodded at the designer. "Awesome" she sighed and laid her head down on the table. 

"Hey guys" Nino and Adrien greeted. Adrien sat down beside Marinette and Nino sat on the other side of Luka. "Guess what my man gets to go to the open house" Nino told the group. Marinette sat up and looked at the model "really." He blushed slightly at her "ya Natalie texted me that she'll be coming and seeing how I've been doing, few I'm gonna be honest I'm nervous" he took a deep breath. "He's worried he's gonna get pulled from school" Nino informed. "Aw come one thats never gonna happen" Alex offered. "Ya and If it did we'd protest on your door step and bust you out of that house" Alya added. "Thanks but it's impossible to break in" he thinned his smile. "I know how to break into your house" Marinette said absently.

The group looked at her and she tensed in realization. "Oh girl" Alya whispered and shook her head. "What" Adrien asked staring at her fearfully. "Ah I meant I don't, I don't know how to break in, definitely don't know how to do that or what the security lock code is or the best place to climb up to your window or that only one window opens. I definitely don't know ah uuh" she looked over at him with a big smile she was hoping would ease his worry. He blinked at her then looked to the side "Uh ok" he said not really convinced. 

Alya couldn't help but start snickering at the whole scene which cause Alex to also start laughing lowly and then Rose started to laugh making Mylene. "Oh your joking" he asked as the girls snickered. "YES joking" the designer emphasized then forced a very loud laugh making everyone laugh at her. Even Luka gave a very audible chuckle at her antics. She turned her attention to him for the first time since she sat down. 

He chuckled with his whole body then opened his eyes to look at her. She felt her heart beat pick up and her cheeks flush as his ocean blue eyes glistened in the light of the room. His gaze held so much admiration and joy she was stunned. She didn't realize she was starting to lean until she got kicked lightly in the shin. She jolted up right and turned her attention to Alya "Ow" she held her knee. "Oops sorry" the girl smiled with fake innocence. 

****

Lunch was mostly spent enthusing about the event and how they would be setting up during the last two periods of class tomorrow since parents are suppose to be showing up at three thirty. The girls all agreed to go over to Marinette's place for lunch to change then set up for the event. 

They all got up when the bell rang and started heading to class all still enthusing about tomorrow. Alya grabbed her best friend by the hip and whispered to her as they left the lunch room. "See wasn't that hard though you did have a close call back there" she smiled. Marinette narrowed her eyes at her friend "Ya and then you kicked me" she grinned. "Sorry didn't want you falling literally" they laughed at that and made their way up the stairs. 

They walked into the class room with everyone and sat down at their desk. "Bluh tests but at least she lets us leave after we're done" Alya took out her pencil. "Ya I hope I get through it timely so I can finish the outfits" the blogger rolled her eyes at her friend. "What are you gonna do without the outfits" she asked. "Try to figure out what to decorate my room with" the designer tapped her pencil on the desk. "Luka" her friend joked "stop" they giggled. 

Marinette took Nathaniel's sketch book out of her bag when she saw him walk into the class room. "Pst" she said to get his attention as he walked by. He stopped and turned to her a little confused. she passed his book over and he picked it up. "Oh thanks what did you think" he asked with a smile. "They're good but I think your not telling yourself something" She held back a laugh as his expression changed. "H-Hush" he walked away with his book. 

"What was that about" Alya asked turning to her desk mate. "It's a long story I'll tell you some other time" she winked. "Good afternoon class who's ready for a test" the teacher tried. "I know but after your done your free to leave or work quietly on anything you need" she offered. She grabbed a stack of paper off her desk then started heading down the middle of the room. She passed out the tests to each desk. "Now I am letting you stay were you are but no helping each-other" she warned. Once the tests were handed out she walked back to her own desk and took a seat in front of her computer. 

The class was silent as they all filled out the paper as correctly as they could. The first done was Max who stayed with Kim after he was done. Then Alex who wheeled off, then Adrien and that's when Chloe decided she was done. Sabrina finished then finally Marinette finished her test, she collected her stuff then headed down to the teachers desk. "See you at the open house" Miss Buster waved. "See you" she waved back and then headed out the door. "Ok I just have a shirt and two head pieces to make almost done Tikki" she giggled to herself as she glided down the stairs. 

She walked through the court yard when a sound reached her ears. She frowned her browns in curiosity at the familiar strum. She walked out onto the cement stairs and blinked at the sight. Luka sat on the steps playing his guitar. She smiled at him even if he couldn't see her. She walked up to him and he turned his gaze to her for a moment. "Shouldn't you be in class it's not like you to skip...Is it" she wondered out loud. "I do miss class alot, I can't really stand the people in there" he confessed. "Oh why not" she asked not really understanding how someone could hate their classmates. "Because their pigs" his smile fell "they talk about who's hotter and which girl is dtf or who pretends not to be but is dtf" he looked at her. She made a disgusted face "Ehk is that puberty" she asked. He chuckled at her "no their just pigs" he went back to strumming his guitar. 

"Sometimes it's better to just be alone" she took a few steps and he stopped strumming, worried she'd walk away. But she sat down beside him instead "Sorry their so bluh" she stuck out her tongue a little. He chuckled at her "That's why I like you guys better you're there for each-other every space is a safe space with you." She blushed at his words "Why aren't you in class" he asked. "Oh I-I had a test and Miss buster lets us leave when we're done" she looked at her feet as she spoke. "What will you do with your afternoon" he strummed a new tune. 

She thought about it, she could go home and work on what needs to be finished or stay where she was and listen to him play for as long as she can. She smiled to herself and leaned back on her arms. His tune lightened slightly. She closed her eyes and felt the warm air float by her. Strumming is where her mind rested she thought about it then remembered when he told her she sounded like an out of tune guitar looking for an amp. She opened her eyes but didn't look at him "Hey Luka do I still sound out of tune" she wondered. 

"Do you wanna know what you sound like" he asked. She finally did look at him and nodded. His smile widened as he turned back to his guitar. He strummed a couple notes and Marinette laughed "that's love stuck" she told. He laughed with her then started humming. 

"My feelings ran away

I didn't know how to treat them  
Maybe if I believed them they'd have stayed  
I hope they're somewhere safe  
Living in a daydream  
Singing to a song I couldn't play

But if I saw them on the street I'd say,  
My babies come back to me"

He started to sing with that angelic voice of his. It was captivating to hear, he turned his gaze to Marinette as he picked up the pace on his guitar. She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath. 

"Cause I've got my love stuck in my head, in my head

I've got my love stuck in my thoughts, in my thoughts  
I've got to keep my love, in my heart  
I've got to keep my love, in my heart  
I've got my love stuck in my throat, in my throat  
I left my love out in the cold, in the cold  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
And let go"

They sang together in perfect Harmony. Marinette scotched a little closer to him and smiled as she got ready for the next verse. 

"My angel flew away

I didn't know how to keep her  
Heaven knows I needed her to stay  
I hope she spreads her wings  
Surfing on a sunbeam  
And dancing to a song I couldn't sing

But if I saw her on the street I'd say,  
My baby fly back to me."

She sang on her own as he continued to play. They both took in a deep breath to sing the next part together. 

"Cause I've got my love stuck in my head, in my head

I've got my love stuck in my thoughts, in my thoughts  
I've got to keep my love, in my heart  
I've got to keep my love, in my heart  
I've got my love stuck in my throat, in my throat  
I left my love out in the cold, in the cold  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
And let go

And maybe it's just time, it's just time that it takes, it's just time that it takes  
But I don't wanna wait, I wanna love again today

My feelings ran away  
I didn't know how to feel them

Cause I've got my love stuck in my head, in my head  
I've got my love stuck in my thoughts, in my thoughts  
I've got to keep my love, in my heart  
I've got to keep my love, in my heart  
I've got my love stuck in my throat, in my throat  
I left my love out in the cold, in the cold  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
And let go, oh

I've got to give my love, to my soul  
I've got to give my love, to my soul  
And let go"

They finished together with Marinette leaning in close to Luka who was leaning down just a little. She stared into his ocean blue eyes that stared back at her and all she could think was how her flowers were sinking into the water. She felt her stomach tighten with a need, a need to just close the gap and plunge into the depths. She saw him move his lips, getting ready to say something and she need it to stop. She plunged into the depths, closing the gap between their lips and kissed him as best as she could. 

Her head started to catch up with her and she was realizing what she was doing. Before she could pull back he placed a cold hand on the side of face and deepened the kiss. She tried to push closer to him but she couldn't, It felt like a serpent was pushing her so she didn't fall deeper into the waters. 

The feeling was ripped from her when a bag hit the ground and they both instinctively jumped up and stepped away. They looked at each other both staring with wide eyes shocked agape mouths. They both turned to the school entrance, standing in the door way was both Juleka and Alya. The blogger looked over joyed but Juleka looked straight up angry. 

"What do you thing your doing" she tried her best to yell at Marinette as she took a step forward. "Get away from him hes not your rebound" "Juleka" Luka almost yelled at her. Alya Ran in front of her before she could take another step towards Marinette. A clap of thunder boomed across the sky as Alya opened her mouth to yell "what's your problem do you really think she's the type of girl to have a rebound If she's kissing your brother it's because genuinely loves him." "How am I suppose to believe that she was in love with Adrien not even two weeks ago and if she switched statues so fast who's to say she won't do that to him." "She's not some monster" the two girls began to fight. It was such a weird occurrence Juleka was normally so timid and hated conflict of any kind and now she was starting it with one of the feistiest girls in school all because of something Marinette did.

The small girl took a step back going down two steps, The action caught Luka's eye and he turned his attention to her. She looked down at her feet and held her hands close to her chest in shame. "I-I never should of done this, I never wanted to hurt anyone a-and now I've hurt everyone" she mumbled to herself. The teen took a step towards her and she backed away. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold herself together. "I'm so sorry Luka I never wanted to hurt you I'm sorry" she ran down the stairs and bolted down the street as the rain began to fall. 

She rushed to her home and pulled open the doors as she made her way up the stairs, Thank fully or un-thankfully her parents were busy in the shop so she ran to her room without being seen. She pushed open the hatch then kicked it closed and threw her stuff on the ground including her jacket which was pretty wet. She was crying now and she couldn't hold it back. She walked over to her desk and placed her hands on it forcing her to lean a little. She let out a chocked sob and held the fabric on her shirt by her chest. Tikki floated up from her purse and over to her room mate. She gently touched her left hand which rested on the desk. 

The girl opened her eyes to look at the little kwami. "I-I'm ok" she lied. She moved her hands and stood up straight. She grabbed some tissues and whipped here eyes then blew her nose and threw out the tissues. She grabbed her scissors and some white fabric then started cutting. "Marinette" Tikki spoke with a small voice. "I have to get this done and If I have time I'll make Alex's shirt" she told with an unsteady voice. tears fell from her eyes as she proceeded to make a head band but she just whipped them away as she worked. It was all she could do to keep her mind busy so she didn't focus, focus on her mistakes or how she hurt everyone and all she ever does is hurt people just like Chloe. 

She finished the head pieces and most of the shirt when suddenly she just stopped. She stopped working and turned away from her work station. She walked up her stairs and fell onto her bed and just laid there on her stomach staring at the little cubbies that held her books and little toys. Tikki flew up to her and sat down right in front of her view. "Marinette it's gonna be ok you just need to talk to Juleka tell her how you really feel I'm sure she'll understand" Tikki offered. "Ya I know I'm going to tomorrow when the girls come back here....*sigh* do you think I'm just not fit for love like I'm only allowed to give it but not receive it like I-I'm not allowed to be loved" she started shaking. "Of course your fit for love just because you've had troubles in the past doesn't mean love isn't in your near future. Luka loves you and you love him It'll find a way I promise" Marinette forced herself to smile "thank you" she told then let her mouth fall. She continued to stare at the cubbies until she fell asleep.

*****

The morning sun mocked her as it shun through her sun roof she forgot to cover. She groaned at the intrusion and hid her face in her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep but her heart was beating irregularly fast. She huffed then turned over which was a mistake because now the sun was in her face. She covered her eyes with her hand and heard the cover being moved. She removed her hand to see Tikki latching it too the other side so it stayed. "Thanks Tikki" she spoke. She laid there for a moment just staring at the now dark space. She slowly sat up then scooched to the end of her bed. She stared out at the pillars holding her room in shape. 

It took her awhile to work up the energy to go down her stairs and grab clothes from her drawer. She changed then grabbed a hair tie and just did her hair in a lose pony tail she really didn't feel the pig tails today. She grabbed her needle then started finishing up the last shirt.

By the time she had to get ready for school she was done everything. She grabbed her bag not even checking what was inside then her phone and purse. She started walking through the place and making her way out the door. Once outside her phone started chiming with a phone call. It was Alya. She took a deep breath then answered her phone. "Hey" she answered.

"Hey I was just calling to see um how your doing you weren't answering your phone last night and the classroom door is open and I wanted to make sure you were still coming to school" she sounded so timid it was so unlike her. "Ya I'm walking over know" she spoke sounding so devoid of emotion. "Awesome and hey can't wait to spend the whole day by your side god that was lame look I'm really sorry I'm just worried about you after our screaming match I turned around to find you were gone and Luka said you made a mistake and that he hoped you were ok and then I started crying because holy fudge he was so sweet he even offered to walk me home in the rain which I said yes and the dude was crying like I know it was raining but he was crying and then I asked if he thought it was a mistake and oh my god you should of been there he said if it's to be concerned a mistake It's one he'd happily make a thousand times over-" 

Marinette hung up the phone as she began to cry again. She clinched her phone till her hand shook from the force. She whipped her eyes as she walked towards the school. "Strong, persistent, Miraculous ladybug you can be the girl in the mask" she whispered to herself. She made her way to the school and dragged her feet up the stairs and onto the court yard. The space was empty as everyone was in class. She walked over to her math class and pulled on the door. It was locked yep just like she always has it five minutes to get in or your locked out. She sighed then walked over to the bench and sat down. She got a text on her phone actually a few that she was ignoring. 

Alya: heard you trying to get in sorry teach wont let us open the door why don't you go home and we'll meet you there

She sighed and exited the message. She had three texts from Luka and one from Juleka then four from Rose. she ignored them and got up from the bench. She walked out of the school and headed back home. She walked into the bakery then headed up the stairs to her home. She stepped into the empty house and dragged her feet to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor then took off her jacket. She might as well change into the waitress outfit now and lay around until her friends showed up. 

She put on the outfit then turned on her stereo, immediately signs of the times by three days grace played and she sighed. She forgot his mix was still in the device. She walked away from the stereo and laid on her chaise. She propped her knee up and looked over at her board. The only things pinned to it was Luka's happy thoughts that he gave her. She sighed and turned away from them. she laid on her side and just stared out into her room until her eyes stopped blinking and all she saw was darkness.

Her shoulder was being shook by an unusually warm hand. She groaned then opened her eyes to see Alya hovered over her. "Wakey-wakey sleeping beauty she smiled. Marinette rubbed her eye and sat up. "Guess thats why you weren't in class" Rose giggled. "Hey what happened to your room wheres all the Adrien pictures and whats with this schedule" Alex asked holding onto the string to the diagram. "I tossed them" Marinette said coldly startling everyone. She stood up and headed across the room to grab her changing screens and set them up. Alya helped her pull them apart and steady them. Once set up she grabbed the outfits. 

"Who want's to change first" she asked. "Oh I do" Alex raised a hand "Me-me" Rose cheered. The designer gave over the correct outfits "let me know if you need help with anything" she forced a smile. The girls ran off to the screen to change. Marinette sat down in her chair and Alya stood beside her while the other two sat on the chaise. The room would of been silent if it wasn't for waste my time by Saint Asonia playing. "Th-this is kinda strange music" Mylene spoke up. "It's saint asonia...Luka loves this band" Juleka added causing Marinette to clinch her fists. Alya placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Soon the two girls came out wearing their new outfits and carrying their old ones. "Look Juleka aren't I super cute in Marinette's outfit" Rose placed her cloths down then started modeling the new outfit. The tall girl chuckled then stood up to get a better look. Marinette handed Mylene and Alya their outfits. They both disappeared behind the screens to change. "Oh whats that" Rose asked, she climbed onto the chaise and looked over the board. Juleka also kneeled on the furniture to read over the little slips of paper. From 'Luka's first macron' to 'your gonna show me creme brulee' the tall girl sat down on the seat then looked over to Marinette. "Th-there happy thoughts" she rubbed her arm. "Awe that's so romantic" Marinette turned away from them and walked over to her desk. She went to grab a pencil when she saw a red figure behind her computer. 

Tikki floated out of sight of the others she stared determinedly at Marinette and pointed in the general direction of Juleka. She turned back around and slowly walked over to the two. She bit her lip then looked over at Juleka "I-I'm sorry about yesterday I never wanted hurt anyone I should have confessed in a different way" she began. "But you already have confessed" Rose pointed out. "Your not confessing anything I don't care if you 'think' your in love I can't handle any more tearful nights what happens if you suddenly switch statues what happens if Adrien becomes single what if he confess to you. I won't let you hurt my brother I'm not gonna be weak anymore" Marinette stepped back as the girl stood up. 

"Hey ya'll why don't we get some food Marinette's mom is making chicken stir fry" Alya called out. "Oh boy I'm starved" Alex rushed down the stairs. Mylene popped out and went down the stairs after her. "Come on" Alya called then went down the stairs herself. "You go Marinette I'll stay up here with Juleka" Rose offered. The designer nodded then slowly headed down the stairs. The girls were already seated at the dinning table wearing bibs and napkins so as not to ruin the new outfits. She sat down with them and put the barest amount in her bowl. She wasn't hungry. 

Once the other girls came down the stairs and ate It was time to go set up. They bid Marinette's mom good bye and headed back to the school. The students were flooding into their classrooms when the girls came up to the court yard. Once the bell rang it was time to decorate. 

Marinette and Alya put up the cloth that draped the curtain like decorations across the up stairs while Mylene and Alex got the sheets of paper properly aligned to make room for the doors. And Rose and Juleka set up a tables by the lunch room doors to hold the cups and drinks. Once that was done they helped set up the banners. When Alya and Marinette were done the bell rang and students came pouring out of the classrooms. They doddled as they took in the sight of the court yard. 

The boys from Miss buster class came running down the stairs to meet up with the girls. They Immediately helped moved Nino's DJ equipment to fit right in the middle of the space between the stairs. Then Max helped him hook up to the sound system. Marinette made her way back down the stairs to help them in any way she could. She helped move some tables around and clean up the area with the janitor, anything to keep herself busy. At around three forty the teachers started coming down and the girls all dashed to the kitchen. 

"This Is so exciting is it weird that I'm nervous not even about my score or behavior in class but about being a good waitress" Rose thought out loud. "Well I'm worried what the teachers will say" Alya grabbed a silver tray full of food. "Hey I know your super strong like superwoman strong but are you gonna be ok carrying this with out dropping it" Alya asked her friend as the girl grabbed a trey of small foods. "Ya I'm fine" she mumbled. She walked out of the lunch room with a trey of food. The court yard was now filling with parents and students. Music played lowly to low to be ok but it's what Roger deemed reasonable for the event. The girls fallowed her out with their own trays of food. They all walked in different directions. 

People took from the trey as she passed by and offered it to people. She sighed when no one was looking then a booming voice called out to her "AHOY." She forced a smile on her face and turned to the woman "captain, ahoy." The womans smile fell at the look of her. "You look pan am like your facing the current" she told. Marinette blinked at her not knowing what she meant. "Whats got you so scuttled" she asked placing her hands on her hips. She didn't know what the woman was say but she didn't want to start more feuds in the family. "I have to go thank you very much for saying hi to me" she walked off offering what she held to others. 

"Marinette" she was called, she looked around and spot Adrien with Kagami on his arm. She smiled at the two "Hello would you guys like some" she asked offering the trey. "I'm glad your feeding the party your very good at giving" Kagami gave a overly polite smile. Marinette laughed "well I'm happy to serve such amazing people" Kagami blushed slightly at her words. "Hey we can all play that game now" Adrien spoke up. "Ya sounds like fun" They walked over to where the banner started. "I heard that some of these were painted by people outside of our class" Adrien said as they looked at the first painting of a cloaked figure walking in the snow. "Ya lets see if we can't find the ones we already know" Marinette offered,

They walked the line till they came up to a picture of Markov they both laughed at the picture. "This is out friend Max's best friend he created an intelligent robot to have human emotions and learn to love on it's own" Adrien told Kagami. "Interesting I would like to meet such a genius some time" she smiled a genuine smile. They looked at the next picture it was of Lady bug and her heron friends. Marinette laughed "look he put in Multi mouse super small but shes there" All three of them looked closely at the picture and sure enough on everyone's shoulder was a small Multi mouse doing different poses. "Truly the cutest of all the heroes" Kagami smiled at them. They both laughed.

They walked passed a poster of Chloe and stopped. "When did she-" Adrien tried to ask. "I don't even know" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Lets go I want to see more of your classmates work" Kagami pushed the model away from the picture. They came across a familiar stretch of paper. Now finished it had a fox jumping down onto a turtle shell beside it was a dude floating in the air with turn tables around him beside that was an hour glass with orange at the top and a sword behind him and lastly a very detailed painting of a tree on a hill with pink leaves. Both Marinette and Adrien looked at Kagami then started clapping as best the could. "I took a painting class since I was little" she said more of a fact then a brag. They kept walking and came across a very messy strip. 

There were spray painted parts stretching out the name Alex D with a bunch of colors blend together. "Man I feel like I'm at the subway" Adrien spoke "True art teleports you" Marinette said in a deep voice. The three laughed then continued looking around. Some of the other stuff looked really good and told different stories then they got to a paint splattered piece. There was paint mixed all together on one part like someone rolled around on top of wet paint. Beside that was a tiny blue snake and a bunch of monkeys and giant butterflies but none touched the part of the paper with pink music notes. 

"I hope you two worked out what was wrong" Adrien spoke up as the three stared at the notes. "Ya no maybe I don't know" Marinette looked at the ground. "But you two were hanging out after words and Alya said you two kissed so I thought you were dating" the model asked. The girls eyes widened at the information. She looked at him "What" she asked uncertain if she heard him. "I-you-well I asked what was going on and she said you two kissed and things were awkward then you were hanging out and you wrote a poem about him so I just assumed you loved him or is that am I wrong" he looked at her suddenly fearful. "Oh no nononoono this can't be happening she told everyone oh god it was an accident, no wonder Juleka wrote that poem *Gasp* uh and I made him cry" she crouched down and held the plate over her head to hide. 

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make things worse" Kagami let go of his arm so he could comfort his friend. "It's not you it's me all I do is hurt people and oh I-I need to get more horderves I play without me" she dashed away from them. She slowed down as she almost tripped over her own feet. She sighed to her self as she made her way to the Kitchen. She looked up at the walls to look at all the art work then stopped. Her painting of the ocean sat in the darkest part of the room, thrown away like an eye sore. 

She stared at the snakes that encircled the picture then at the flowers that floated on the surface and some just underneath but there was one that that floated deeper down, threatening to go into the deep dark depths. The songs switched and language of love by Ylvis played. She took in a sharp breath and headed for the lunch room. She walked in and stepped away from the set up tables. She walked as far away as possible and sat down at a table. She couldn't help crying as the lyrics played in her head with out music. It was such a stupid, weird song but just the fact that Luka liked it too made it hurt. The memory of her writing it down on the paper and him snickering played in her head.

She laid her head down and tried to silence her sobs. She heard chairs being moved and she shot up, Alya rushed over to her and set her own serving plater down. "Whats wrong" she asked leaning over to hide her friend from anyone that could look over. "I-I was hm- I saw the picture and then ylvis song came on and he likes that band I-I like that band a-and I just, I tried to ask-I ffff" she started sobbing harder, Alya waved at some one then turned back to her friend. "Ok breath just breath, I know you tried talking to Juleka I was there and I know it hurts being with out him do you want me to talk to her I can be very persuasive."

Marinette shook her head "No-no I-I don't wanna intimidate her thats not right I just I shouldn't, I should just forget it I-I don't w-w-want to be the reason they fight. Family comes first always I'm just g-g-gona have to deal" She laid her head back down. Alya rubbed her back. Someone came by and placed a drink down and she shewed them away. "Hey I got a drink for you here have some juice" the girl raised her head and took the plastic cup. She chugged the whole thing then started sobbing with new energy. "Why can't I just l-love someone and ha-have them love me back and It be ok w-w-why can't I just lo-ve someone" She laid her head back down. "Shh it's ok it'll be ok" Alya whispered to her, she kissed the top of her head "Your ok" she spoke.


	13. after party

After the parent teacher conference the principle agreed that the kids can use the space to have their own party but that it would be shut down at eight the latest and the chef would not be cooking anymore. It was agreeable that meant that the banners and curtains could stay up till monday. It also meant they didn't have to move the party. So there everyone was dancing and head banging to intense dance music and screaming lyrics as Nino played a little louder then the first party but still quiet enough to have a conversation out side. 

Marinette stood by the doors of the school entrance watching everyone have a good time. Adrien was trying to show Kagami how to dance to the music and not traditionally while trying to figure it out himself. Mylene and Ivan held hands as they yelled out lyrics and Alex was wheeling around like a figure scatter then switching to hip hop movements. Alya danced around her like it was a game. Rose held on to Juleka's hands as they shimmied to the music. 

The small girl sighed at the sight she couldn't bring herself to dance or sing she just felt stuck. "Hey" she turned her attention to her left as someone spoke to her. She smiled at the sheepish look on Marc's face as he waved at her. "Hey" she tried her best to say. "Um so the events over and-" she looked around as he took a step towards her. "Oh hmm ya guess you should ask him" she leaned towards him. "Wh-what me oh I don't um he'll say no" the boy rubbed the back of his neck with both hands. "Nah ah lets write it out we'll hand him a note we being you and invite him ya" Marc looked frightened as the color drained from his face at the thought. 

"Me alone by myself tell him I" he stammered about making Marinette giggle. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine I'll be behind you when you give it to him and I'll come along on your date tomorrow and hide in the bushes we'll talk through ear pieces I still got a pair and if you want me to leave I will" she offered. He exhaled deeply and smiled nervously. "You got this just write it down" she repeated. He shook his head and exhaled again. The two walked over to the wall and sat down on a bench. Marc took out his note book and tore out a blank page. He set it ontop of the book to better write.

"What do I say" he asked turning to the girl. "Just that you've been wanting to do this for awhile and it seems the perfect time to express my self to you wont you accompany me on a romantic picnic at bay park and at hmm lets say twelve thirty then a stroll through the city to take in the wonder of the street art" she told him. He wrote down majority of what she said then folded the paper. "Wait I can't cook" he looked at her in panic "or do I have a picnic basket or an outdoor blanket and what will he say if I just bring out juice boxes." She placed a hand on his shoulder "It's ok I'll cook the meal how does cucumber and ham sandwiches sound with two containers of potato salad and some cherry juice in a bottle and plastic cups I also have a checkered out door blanket" she offered. He sighed in relief "That would be awesome oh man I'm so nerves I think I'm gonna throw up few" she gripped his knees as he tried to breath. She fanned him and giggled. 

"It's ok your gonna do fine come on the sooner we do this the less you have to panic about asking him" she stood up to and offered her hand to him. He swallowed hard then put his book back into his jacket. He took her hand in his and stood up. He took in a few deep breaths then they started walking to the dance floor. Nathaniel stood off to the side smiling at someone as she danced. Marinette swapped sides so Marc didn't see who was on the dance floor. They walked up to Nathaniel, the designer had the biggest smile on her face while Marc looked like he might actually throw up. 

"Are you ok" the red head asked only acknowledging his friend. Marc nodded but didn't look him in the eyes. Marinette gave his hand a little squeeze and he turned his full attention to Nathaniel, turning his worry expression into a determined one. The taller boy almost stepped back at the transition. Marc thrusted the paper at him and Marinette nodded her head for him to take it. He took the paper hesitantly "Uh thank you" he tried to smile at them. Marc stood up straight, his face beat red "Ok bye" she almost shouted. He let go of Marinette's hand and sprinted away. The girl waved good bye then fallowed after Marc.

The boy was now leaning agents a wall trying to call his breathing "oh my god that was intense I was worried he wouldn't take the paper for a moment" he sighed and smiled. "Of course he would he'd be a fool not to and he'll love reading it 'what beautiful writing just amazing words' then he'll look at the bottom and be all 'wha MArc oh of course how could I be so blind to that adorable green eyed angel' " She acted out. MArc blushed at her and chuckled but then he gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. She stopped at the look of panic on his face "O-Oh no you did sign it right" she asked know all to well what that look conveyed. 

He groaned and she started chuckling "Been there, it'll be a nice surprise he'll think about it all night 'whos this mysterious poet' then he'll see it's you and everything will click like a movie suddenly everything is in slow motion as you turn to him and he's paralyzed by those adorable eyes showing such innocence such wonder that he'll be captivated by them like the deep sea dragging him under and flooding him with so much feeling he feels he can just fall peacefully down and let it consume him-" "Ahem uh um thank you but my eyes are green not blue" Marc interrupted. Marinette blushed at the realization "A-oh yes there um green" she scratched her cheek. 

"Is everything ok" he asked stepping towards her. "Oh ya peachy keen couldn't be better I-I just really like blue" her voice cracked. "Do you mean like that boy that's always by your side" the writer giggled "Ahha" she responded. "Thank you so much for helping me few ok I'm gonna go home and proceed to panic in piece I'll see you tomorrow" he began to wave at her. "Y-ya see you tomorrow" she waved at him. He walked to the doors and left the building.

With him gone she didn't have a distraction to fill her. She turned back around to look at the party. Everyone was having fun laughing, singing, dancing. She turned to walk out the door as well. It was still fairly lit outside for being six. She sat down on the stairs and rested her head in her hands. She looked over to her right where not even a day ago she was kissing Luka, having him hold her and play with her. She could still just barely feel his lips on hers, the hand on her face sending shivers over her body. She sniffled then turned her attention to the street. 

People walked by looking at the music that poured out of the open door or the sound of children screaming lyrics. Marinette sat up straight then leaned back on her hands, She looked up at the sky as a bird flew by. She couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth in a broken harmony.

"My angel flew away

I didn't know how to keep him  
Heaven knows I needed him to stay  
I hope he spreads his wings  
Slouching on a sunbeam  
And dancing to a song I couldn't sing"

She tried her best to say but her voice kept cracking as she sang quietly to herself. She heard the door kreek and she sighed.

"Cause I've got my love stuck in my head, in my head  
I've got my love stuck in my thoughts, in my thoughts  
I've got to keep my love in my heart  
I've got to keep my love in my heart  
I've got my love stuck in my throat, in my throat  
I left my love out in the cold, in the cold  
I've got to give my love to my soul  
I've got to give my love to my soul  
And let go" 

A small gasp reached her ears and she knew the person behind her was Juleka. She didn't have the energy to have the girl tell her how horrible she is for her brother but before she could get up and leave someone elts shouted. "AKUMA" Marinette jumped at the voice and sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could. She turned around once she was at the bottom to see Alya torching a black butterfly with a lighter and hairspray right were she was sitting a second ago. 

Once the butterfly was torched Alya turned to Juleka and said something Marinette couldn't hear. Then the girl was walking down the stairs the angriest the designers ever seen her. She threw her arm over the smaller girl and forced her to start walking. "A-Alya" she asked timidly. "I'll talk later I'm just to angry right now....not at you though so don't worry just hawk moth among other things" she reassured. "Hey lets just hang out all day tomorrow" she suggested. "Oh I can't I'm helping Marc with his date tomorrow oop" the small girl covered her mouth. Alya smiled at her "that's so you alright sleep over you me and movies up the wazzo" she held the girl closer. "What now oh well I have been meaning to watch the shinning again it's been awhile" she thought out loud. "Perfect then you can show me that devil's carnival movie" that made Marinette smile wide.

*****

The girls had spent the whole night watching movies and eating popcorn until Marinette's parents told them to go to bed which they did go up stairs but they ended up watching shows on the girls Ipad while curling up on the pink bed. They passed out on her bed surrounded by blankets. 

Alya was the first one up so she slowly moved out of the bed and grabbed the girls Ipad. She went down the stairs and sat on the chaise by the bulletin board. She looked up at the pinned up papers It was like looking at a slow realization, with all his happy thoughts placed in a line. If she didn't think it hurt her friend she would print out the pictures she had of Luka. She tapped the Ipad anxiously. Against her better judgment she got up off the chaise and head over to her friends computer. She turned it on then proceeded to hook up the printer and her phone. 

She bit her lip and bounced her leg as she took the photos she had and prepped them for print. It was horrible but it would look so nice on the board. She printed out the picture of Luka surrounded by butterflies then one where he was holding Marinette on his back from their basket ball adventure. She giggled into her hand at the memory. SHe printed off the picture of them at the school painting then printed off the pictures of everyone who was in the fight. 

She took the paining pictures and pinned them to the wooden pillar then all the ones of Luka she pinned to the board. She contemplated printing the picture of the two of them kissing at the school. She decided against it and just printed off some of their friends. She hung the pictures around the room and printed one of her and Marinette drinking smoothies. She took that one and framed it in the empty frame on the desk. 

when she was done putting her little touch to the room Marinette walked down the stairs. She yawned and rubbed her eyes not taking in the decorations. "Hey" she mumbled to her anxious friend. "H-Hey girl did you sleep good" she asked looking around at her decorating. The girl nodded and grumbled a response. "What time is it" she asked. "Uh like ten" Alya answered. The girls eyes shot open "Oh no I have to make the sandwhiches and get the basket and set up the coms all before twelve" She rushed to her hatch door and flew down the stairs. Alya chuckled at her then got out of the office chair. 

She grabbed the coms from the top shelf then tested them, She changed the batteries just to be safe then got dressed. Once she was ready for the day she grabbed the coms and went down stairs. Marinette was running around the kitchen trying to get everything made. "Anything you need" she asked amused. "Ya can you grab the picnic basket and blanket from the closet" the designer cut up the sandwiches and removed the crust. Alya got the picnic stuff then walked into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle and two plastic cups. She filled the bottle up while Marinette put the sandwiches in a container then started on the boiled potatoes. "Here I'll cut them up you go get changed" shh took over for the baker.

"Ok" Marinette ran up the stairs and barged into her bedroom. She rushed to her dresser and grabbed her usual outfit. Once she was changed she went to her shelf for the coms but they weren't there. "Oh no ALYA" she shouted, "I HAVE THEM" she called back. Marinette breathed a sigh of relife. She turned to go back down stairs but stopped. Something blue caught her eye and she turned to her board. On the board were a few pictures pinned along with the happy thoughts. She walked over to get a better look at them. She silently gasped at the sight of each picture and the memories that fallowed. 

"Alya spent all morning making it she thought you'd like it but also that you'd hate it" Tikki's voice rang out. Marinette took in a deep breath and smiled ever so slightly "I do" she said. She touched the picture of her and Luka covered in paint, he had the biggest smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around her and she, she had the chubbiest cheeks from how wide her smile was. "My feelings ran away, I didn't know how to treat them maybe if I believed them they'd have stayed, I hope they're somewhere safe living in a daydream singing to a song I couldn't play" she whispered to herself. 

She stepped away from the board and whipped a tear from her eye. She grabbed her phone then headed down stairs. Alaya had already began cutting up the vegetables and onions for the salad. Marinette walked up to her and hugged her. The blogger nervously laughed "Hey I-I just wanted to-It seemed right" she patted the girls head. "Ya it does" the designer stepped back then turned to the counter to help cut and mix the salad. 

The girls worked in silence and were done everything by eleven twenty. They packed the bag and both left the bakery. They said goodbye and Marinette rushed to get to the park. It wasn't the one by her place it had to be a different one a more romantic one but not as extravagant as the butterfly exhibit. She came up to the open park. It was fairly big with trees lining the path and a giant open field with a small stadium in it and a little green house. She found Marc by the rose bushes behind the green house. He was sitting under a tree writing away.

She walked up to him and he jumped up in surprise. He sighed when he saw who it was. "Nervous" she asked and he nodded at her. She set the basket down then unfolded the blanket. They both laid it out near where he was sitting. She placed the basket on the blanket then stared at the scene. "Hmm something seems off lets take everything out" They took out the container of sandwiches then then two containers of potato salad and finally the jug of juice with two plastic cups. They stepped back and she took her hands to get rid of the background from her view. "Hmm somethings still missing maybe a" She looked around the area "a uh huh I didn't know roses come in blue." Marc fallowed her gaze to a small bush of blue roses "They don't the gardeners just paint white ones for aesthetic I guess" he speculated. 

She walked over to the bush and crouched down to pluck a flower. She pulled off the thorns being careful not to get any stuck on her. She stood up and handed the flower to Marc "here for the picnic." He took the flower and smiled "I get it for his eyes blue like the sky on a clear summer day with one fluffy cloud gliding about" he blushed. "Uh sure" she agreed not knowing why blue looked so good with the decor. "Ok lets get you in position so your facing the flowers good seeing the open field ok no play structure about uh oh mood music duh" she tapped her head. "Oh I'm ok with out the music that seems like to much" Marc rubbed his neck. "Your right we'll save that for tonight when your on the boat ride for dinner" she enthused. 

"Uh actually I was thinking maybe setting up a table by the water because I found out I get really bad motion sickness on boats" he had a hard time swallowing as he said that. "Oh even better and we'll set up a little playlist of instruments" she continued day dreaming. "Actually Nathaniel likes live music so I was wondering if you could ask your boyfriend to play for us he's always got that guitar and he seems really good at it." Marinette stopped, her eyes fluttered at his words. She looked down "He-he's not" she tried to say but the words wouldn't form. "Oh sorry I just thought I mean you two are always together I just uh hey are you ok" he stepped closer to her and she forced herself to smile. "Peachy keen" he gave a little smile but still seemed un convinced. 

She took a deep breath "Ok here put it in your left ear and make sure he's not sitting on your left I'll be able to hear everything with it and you'll be able to hear me" she handed him the tiny ear piece. He put it in his left ear and she put the other in her right. "Alright now where do I hide" she looked around. "Uh Marinette her he comes" Marc pulled on her sleeve. She saw the red headed boy walking down the path looking at the paper and checking his surroundings. Sh jolted and panicked. She ran passed the trees, over the path and into the ditch that use to be a giant pound at one point. 

Luckily the man didn't see her she sighed in relief then poked her head up to see what was going on. Nathaniel stopped as he noticed the clothed blanket on the ground. He smiled and walked around the tree to where the picnic was set up. He got ready to speak but stopped when he saw who was standing there he stopped. Marc looked up at him with a shaky smile "Hello" he tried to say but his voice cracked. "Is this a joke your not Lila" the re head blurted out. Marcs smile fell and was replaced with fear.

Marinette sank in her stands "Oh no" she whispered. "I-I no I wanted to- was this a joke" Marc looked up at Nathaniel with tears in his eyes. "Did you know was I just-" he turned away from his concerned friend and stared at the ditch. Marinette sighed and slowly started getting out of the hole. She stood up and walked over to the two. The red head look angry as she emerged. 

"Was this a joke you egged me on knowing he still loved someone elts" Marc meant to sound angry but he just sounded hurt. "Of course not I would never do that he said he was getting over her and he drew all those pictures of you and-" she tried to explain but was cut off by Nathaniel. "I told you those were for aesthetic reasons how could you be so cold hearted" he yelled. "Please I wasn't trying to be mean you two are just-" "I can't believe I trusted you I let you talk me into this and now I've made a fool of myself" Marc pulled up his hoodie in shame. "How could you hurt him like that what you think it's funny to toy with people" Nathaniel shouted. 

"No of course not" she was begging now, wondering how everything spiraled so fast. The red head took a paper out of his shoulder bag "I can't believe I was actually gonna do something nice for you and this whole time you were messing with my best friend your just as bad as Chloe and you don't deserve this." The boy held out the drawing Marinette did of Luka facing the pond with his eyes closed in bliss. Fear welled in her and as he tore the paper she felt something inside her break. He dropped the pieces to the ground. She watched them fall feeling like time was just slowing down as the pieces made their way to the dirt ground. 

She hiccuped as a flood of tears fell from her eyes, she fell to her knees and grabbed the pieces trying to place them together. She sobbed hard as she stared at the symbolic picture. Watching as her love grew slow at first then exploded with new volition only to be torn apart by the people in her life. Only to be shown she can't have it because it would hurt others. Her tears dropped onto the page ruining the picture more. 

"Why-why can't I see your smile" She held the page close to her chest as she closed her eyes "I just want to die so I cant hurt anyone anymore" she mumbled. The boys blinked at her their anger and hurt being replaced with worry but before they could say anything they both noticed the little black butterfly flapping their way. "AKUMA" Nathaniel yelled for passer byers "Look out" Marc said at the same time. Marinette looked in the direction of the Akuma in time to see Marc step in it's path. The akuma fused with his note book that he always kept in his inside pocket. "RUN MARINETTE" Nathaniel grabbed her and they both started running as Marc turned into reverser. "Go that way I'll go this way" they split up as they ran away from the scene. 

Marinette hid behind a washroom building, she turned around to look at the park and saw reverser flying away. She turned back and whipped her tears as she hiccuped. Tikki floated in front of her ready for business but also concerned for her friend. "Why do I keep hurting people" she questioned then whipped her face harshly from the tears. When she was done she took her stands "Tikki spots on" she called. Tikki whirled into her earrings and she discreetly transformed into Ladybug.

As ladybug she made her way to fallow reverser, she found herself hiding behind a chimney as the villain shot paper airplanes at the ground. For the most part people dodged them and she knew he was missing on purpose to create a rucks. "Aw man reverser we barely survived last time" came a voice from behind her. She didn't look back knowing it was Chat Noir. "We can't get hit by those arrows this time there's no room for error we have to watch his every move and be careful" she told getting ready to throw her yo-yo. "This is gonna be trouble some if only we had a second chance at this, ready bug-a-boo" Chat used the nickname as a way of uplifting the situation. He got ready to pounce when ladybug grabbed his arm. 

"Second chance" she repeated, he stared at her more serious now "Are you sure M'lady." She nodded at him "Stay low and don't get hit I'll be right back." she threw her yo-yo in the opposite direction then swung off. 

She retrieved the snake miraculous from her miraculous box and swung in the direction of the boat house. She landed on the clear dome room then looked around. She heard a tune being played, not just being played being felt it was a sad tune that enveloped the area. She walked to the edge of the dome towards the end of the ship. She found the source of the awful melody that some how mirrored what she was feeling. He sat it a chair strumming it with his eyes closed like the noise was consuming him. She jumped down and landed on the deck. He opened his eyes once she took a step towards him. 

"Th-That's a nice melody your playing" she spoke cursing herself for sounding like Marinette. He breathed out as he looked down at his strings "No it's not" he told, warmth completely gone from his voice. "This is how I feel like a sailor lost at sea without his mermaid to keep him from drowning" he played an out of tune note then sighed. He set the instrument down beside the chair then stood up "But you didn't come here to hear these woes." She blinked at him for a moment then looked down at her hand. "I- Luka Coffaine here is the Miraculous of the snake which grants the power of second chance you will use it for the greater good if yo-ur willing" her voice almost cracked at the end of her sentence. He took the box that was offered to him.

He put on the bracelet and sass emerged out of thin air. "Greetingssss ah Luka alwayssss a plesssure" the kwami greeted him. The teen smiled and nodded at him in agreement. "Sass, scale, slither" he called out to be transformed. 

The two heroes jumped the buildings till they met up with Chat Noir by the Eiffel tower. They hid behind a building assessing the situation. 

"Glad you could join the fun Viperion, this akumas got a nasty habit of reversing people its a pretty cat-astrophic ability" Chat snickered at his own joke. "Chat" ladybug said in a warning voice. "I'll admit I don't have fond memories of the last time we were so messed up civilians had to help us and I've been watching him he doesn't have a motive to take advantage of, can't figure out why he got akumitised" he looked over at the flying villain. Lady bug sighed "That's because the akuma wasn't meant for his" the boys looked at her in shock "It was meant for Marinette but Marc stepped in front of it before it could akumatize her." The group became silent for a second "A-are you sure" Chat asked. 

"Yes, now we have to save Marc lets start that second chance" she turned to Viperion and smiled. He nodded then touched his bracelet "Second chance." The team sprung into action and lady bug called out her lucky charm. A large bungee rope fell into her hand "elastic bungee" she questioned. She was hit before she could look around for a clue. Viperion turned his bracelet back and the scene changed to the heroes sitting behind the building. Before ladybug could leave he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Ladybug almost shuddered at the familiar gentle touch so careful and lose leaving it up to you if you want it to stop.

"You should call out your Luck Charm here so you have time to figure out what to do, we'll distract reverser until your ready" he suggested more then ordered. She nodded at him not really trusting her voice. The boys rushed out from behind the building and charged at reverser. Ladybug turned to her yo-yo "get a grip" she told herself then called out her Lucky Charm. A bundle of bungee rope fell into her hands. "Elastic bungee" she questioned then looked out into the scene making sure to keep herself hidden. She glanced around the grey world until objects started popping out at her. The effle tower highlighted then Chat Noir then Viperion and finally herself. She smiled with an Idea. 

She ran out from behind the building and headed straight for the tower. She dodged the arrows being thrown at her and unraveled the bundle. She jumped around as she wrapped the rope around the two legs of the tower. She then rushed out into the field "Hope your ready to fly" Ladybug called out as she pushed Chat out of the way of an arrow. "Again" he asked her as they leaped out of the way. She looked over at Viperion catching his eye, she turned her gaze to the bungee net she had created. He nodded then moved to run over.

"Where are you going" Reverser held up an arrow to throw but ladybug and thrown her yo-yo at him and it wrapped around his ankle. "Gotchya" she yanked on the cord and he flew off his hover board. He yelled then growled. He looked at ladybug as he fell and her triumph was replaced with fear he threw an arrow and it hit her dead center. The villain fell to the ground and ladybugs Yo-Yo rope fell around her, wrapping her up. She went to take it off then fell to the ground with a yelp. She groaned as the villain laughed. 

Viperion pulled back the bungee rope as far as Chat told him, the cat stood in front of the rope getting ready to fly. When they saw what happened Viperion reached for the bracelet "It's ok this doesn't need a second chance by the way how many times have you sent us back" he turned his attention to the snake hero. The man smiled "thirteen your very distracted" he told, before Chat could comment he let go of the rope and sent the kitty flying. 

"Waa- cataclysm" he shouted out then touched the board and destroyed it. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet close to lady bug who was rolling her self to the tower to call out her Miraculous ladybug. He laughed at her as Viperion ran up to them. "It's not funny Chat" she tried her best to get to the tower. Viperion smiled then bent down to pick her up. Chat stopped laughing as ladybug was lifted into the snakes arms. She held back a yelp as she was brought up to his chest. "Here I'll jut take you over" he told the superwoman. 

"Wa-thats my job to take care of her I'm her partner" Chat mumbled and crossing his arms. Marc stood up and looked around the area in confusion. He turned to Chat "I-Is Marinette alright" he asked. "Uh I haven't seen here but I'm sure shes ok and probably worried about you" he smiled but the boy sighed. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" came the creation call. A flutter of red zoomed around the area setting everything back to the way it was before the fight. 

Chat looked over to see lady bug and Viperion walking over to him. ladybug held out her fist "pound it" the other two bumped fists with her. "Ladybug" Marc tentatively spoke. She turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's ok misunderstandings happen maybe next time let someone explain themselves instead of jumping to conclusions." He nodded at her but still bit his lip. "Do-do you think Marinette will forgive us Nathaniel ripped up a drawing she did and she-she just started crying saying she wanted to die so she couldn't hurt anyone anymore." The boys silently gasped but ladybug smiled. "I'm sure she will" with that the heroes disbanded. 

Ladybug and Viperion ducked into an ally way away from prying eye. He called out the de transformation phrase and his costume disappeared. Ladybug held out her hand for the bracelet. Luka went to take it off as he opened his mouth to speak "Ladybug is Marinette really ok" he asked. She swallowed hard trying to keep a calm composer "Yes she's just... She can't be with the person shes in love with without hurting people so she's learning to live without love" she told not knowing why she explained it. He smiled at her "Theres a second chance" he simply said, handing the miraculous over. "How can there be" she asked before she could stop herself. "Becuase I love her and I know she does to, I hear her calling" he looked at ladybug like he could see passed the mask. "Just let it roar, there is hell inside of me that no one knows, just let it roar, oh baby put your fire in my soul" her eyes widened in fear that he's found her out. He turned away and walked out of the ally. She fluttered her eyes with uncertainty, contemplating if he really had found her out. She shook her head then threw her Yo-Yo up and pulled herself out of the ally.

Marinette walked through the park and headed to the picnic she had set up. It was untouched the food stayed sealed and the flower laid rotting on the ground next to the ripped page. She picked it up and held the pieces together. The picture was dirt and tear stained. It was ruined. She sighed then turned to sit down at the picnic. She still held the pieces just looking over the picture. "G-Good news it's not the original" came Nathaniel's voice. "I know" she spoke breathlessly like she was gonna cry again. The boy sat beside her "I-I'm really sorry I lashed out I- it doesn't matter why I did it, it wasn't right" he apologized. "I never meant to hurt you two I just- he likes you and he wanted to do this he wanted to confess and make it romantic and-" She sighed and let the pieces go "But love doesn't work."

Nathaniel looked at her with immense worry "I think it works I just I thought it was Lila that she finally reciprocated but it wasn't....it was something better" he whispered the last part to himself. "I shouldn't of pushed I already learned not to push but I guess I didn't get the message" she curled up and held her knees close. 

"D-did something happen with this boy" he asked taking a piece of the picture. "I-I kissed him and his sister, Juleka freaked out she told me to stay away from him because I hurt him. I didn't know he never told me but I made him cry and I still went for it, I was being selfish and now he's hurting, shes hurting and angrier then I've ever seen her and Alya's mad and it's all my fault because I couldn't just keep it to myself" she started crying again. "Does he love you back" he asked. She nodded her head "mmhmm he confessed to me but at the time I loved someone else but I don't."

"Why do you love him" Nathaniel asked. "Because he's amazing, hes so talented with his guitar the way he plays what's in peoples hearts, how he hears the world so diffrently from everyone else. He talks in notes and god his voice when he sings it's like an angel, something so hipnotic so emotional it invelops you until your lost in it just like his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes so mesmerising I feel like I might sink and drown and I'd be ok with that. Just falling deep into the depths without fear or worry becuase it's him and I know I'm safe even if I reach the bottom and can barely make out the blue of his eyes" she began to sob and put her head down on her knees. "But it doesn't matter" Nathaniel looked at the picture a little bewildered by the girls answer. 

"I-I think it matters even if you hurt him unknowingly I'm sure I did the same to Marc. It was me that caused him to cry not you I made him feel rejected and I cried my own tears about Lila, watching her be in love with someone elts was painful but I know she didn't mean to hurt me like that just like I didn't mean to hurt Marc. I think that's the price of being in love with someone who's heart beats for someone elts. It's pain it's a broken heart that can either destroy you or show you whats in front of you if that makes sense. It's worth it if the feelings are shared" he sighed then stood up. 

"I have to find Marc but lets hang out tomorrow the three of us as an apology for today" he held out his hand for her. She stared up at him then took his hand and let herself be pulled up. "Ok" she forced herself to smile. "I'll take the picnic stuff and set it up for us tomorrow so you don't have to" he offered. She nodded at him. They turned to the picnic and started packing everything up and folding up the blanket. Nathaniel draped it over the basket then held the handle. "See you tomorrow" he waved to her and she waved back. 

She sighed once he left then turned to head home. Now that the event was over and the outfits were made and Marc asked out Nathaniel and the two were gonna talk alone she didn't know what to do with her day. She could finally play video games with her parents but she didn't feel like it. She could draw for fun but it probably come out looking like Luka. She could make a new dress for fun but what was the point. she didn't feel like watching any of her favorite shows. Maybe she could finally decorate her room, ya maybe she'd do that.

"Marinette are we going home" Tikki asked from inside her purse. "Ya I think I'm gonna decorate" she spoke emotionless. "Can we watch that funny show from last night I wanna see what happens to the cops now that the main character is gone" the girl smiled. "Sure Tikki" they walked up to the bakery and went inside. 

The girls spent the afternoon decorating the room while watching the tv show on the Ipad. Now there were twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling and draping around the wooden pillars and an old movie poster for rise of the guardians was posted above the sewing station of her desk where one of Adriens posters use to rest. She moved her bulletin board from her chaise to her sewing station then put up a big poster of kitty section in its place. She took out all the presents for Adrien and recycled most of them. The ones she didn't went back into the box. 

She pinned up a flag from a book series she had laying around and set it up by her window behind her stairs. She liked Alya's Ideas of posting pictures everywhere so she did the same. She set up a spot by the chaise and storage chest and started setting up a bunch of pictures of her and her friends. Once she was done setting up her phone went off. She took her now painted three days grace shirt and pinned it to the wall beside her computer. Now the room looked fuller. 

She gave a satisfied sigh as she looked around. She sat down in her pink chair joining Tikki at her Ipad. Her phone went off as she sat down. "looks like people know your not busy now" Tikki giggled. The girl opened her phone to messages from Nathaniel.

Nathaniel: Hey for tomorrow you should dress up and make yourself extra cute 

Nathaniel: that is we're all gonna dress up extra cute 

Nathaniel: also can you make creme brulee 

Marinette: Sure what kind chocolate, vanilla, french style, cinnamon, caramel

Nathaniel: chefs choice

Marinette: original mixed with strawberry's it is

She got up from her chair and opened her mini closet where she kept all her dresses. She took them all out and headed over to her chaise where a full body mirror stood between the seating and her stairs. She picked out the dresses from the pile that she could move around in and didn't look to fancy. She had yellow dresses some plan and some with poka dotes or ones that bled into orange at the bottom. But she wasn't feeling yellow it was to bright. She did have a red dress with floral print starting at the waist but as she tried it on it didn't feel right. She tried on some green dresses and shook her head at all of them. 

She tried on more dresses but wasn't feeling any of them. Until she put on a blue dress with white flowers on it. The dress started at her shoulders and stretched across her body, there were two blue buttons at the top and it flowed over her knees. She spun around in it watching at the material stretched out and spun with her. She giggled at the sight "This one" she said to herself. "You look so cute" Tikki told her, she gave another spin and giggled. 

"Marinette dinner" came her mothers voice "Coming" she called back. She removed the dress then got dressed. She headed down stairs for a meal. Once downstairs she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Her stomach rumbled and she felt a little dizzy. She sat down beside her dad and started in on the food. "Hey dad how about after dinner we make creme brulee with strawberry" she asked. Her parents smiled at her "Of course nothing I love more then separating eggs" he said proudly. "Making something for someone" her mother asked. "Uh ya Nathaniel and Marc asked me to hang out tomorrow and they want me to make creme brulee." "Well then we better eat fast so we can get started" The two started inhaling their food before Sabine could call out her husbands name in a warning.


	14. Second chance

Marinette woke up early on sunday she was to excited about her desserts she couldn't bring herself to go back to bed. She pulled out her Ipad to check the time, seven thirty it told. She groaned and flopped her head down on her pillow. A knock on her door had her jumping out of bed. She looked down at the room below as her door opened. Her dad poked his head inside he looked a little guilty. 

"Hey sweety did I wake you" he asked quietly. "No" she shook her head. "Oh good hey since your up wanna finish the desserts" she smiled wide at him and ran down her stairs. He also ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once she came down she noticed her mom sitting at the kitchen table. She yawned then smiled at her daughter. Tom and Marinette worked on half the batch of the dessert so that they could have some after breakfast then they'd do the other half closer to when she had to leave so they were fresh.

They had breakfast and by the time they were done it was nine. Marinette groaned and Tom sighed. "My sweet little bakers" Sabine chuckled "Weisheme Shijian Yongyuan" Marinette whined. Her mom walked up to her "because you're impatient why don't you get ready" she offered. The teen dragged herself off the stool and marched up her stairs. 

She changed and put on the dress then tried to find the right shoes, no heels she couldn't walk in those. No black, pink popped out to much and yellow just yuck. She found a pair of light blue shoes with white poke a dots in it and a bow over the toes. She pulled them out and found they had a wicker head. She sighed to herself and put them on anyway, the heel wasn't to high and the fabric didn't force her toes together painfully. She then grabbed a royal blue head scarf and a white one. She held them both up to her head as she stared at the mirror. "Hmm which one" she asked. "Uh hmm the uh-" Tikki began "no there both terrible its to light and to much blue i need balance I need oh" she rushed over to her chest and pulled out her old canopy curtain. 

It was pink and see through and perfect. She took the fabric over to her desk and started cutting up pieces of it. She took a pieces and wrapped it around her head then tied it in a bow at the top. The pulled out strands of her hair so it spilled out from the other side. She tucked the fabric behind her ears then ran to the mirror. "There much better" she turned around in the mirror to look at her head from all angles. "That looks amazing" Tikki cheered. "Ya ok now it's oh gosh it's eleven fifteen" she rushed to her door but turned back around to grab her purse "can't forget you" she giggled. She then rushed down stairs, Her father was already starting on the second batch.

"Papa" she smiled at him. "I got excited" he scratched his head. "Wow that's a nice dress your gonna turn heads" her mother chuckled. "I don't want to turn heads I just like how it looks and I was even able to add pink to the outfit without it clashing" she pointed to her head scarf. "Is that your curtain" she asked. Marinette's smile fell as she felt she might be in trouble but her mom just smiled. 

The family made the last batch up then put them in a heat proof container. By that time it was eleven forty and she was gonna be late. She rushed out the door and ran most of the way to the park. She was late by ten minutes. She took a moment to calm her breathing before she walked over through the field and up to the rose bushes. She walked on the small stone path then stopped where the last set of bricks sat. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened with surprise and worry. 

The picnic was already set up but the boys weren't the ones sitting at it. Instead Luka sat on the blanket strumming his jagged stone guitar with a sad tune that made her feel anxious or maybe that was just her. The tune changed to something familiar and she gasped. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He stopped playing then set his instrument down. He started to stand up from the picnic. 

Marinette looked away and took a step back as she bit her lip. She felt her phone buzz in her purse and moved to grab it. She pulled it out enough to look at the message from Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel: This is our gift to you after everything you've done and been through you deserve love so you know be free 

She dropped the phone in her purse and looked up. Luka was standing in front of her now. He smiled at her in that special way he does like she's the only thing he can see and he's more then happy with that. She gulped as her heart started pounding and her stomach began to flutter. She knew she was blushing. 

"Told you, you'd make me creme brulee one day" he almost chuckled. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or Juleka, I don't know what I was doing I never should of-" she broke out into apologies. He tapped her nose so gentle she wouldn't of felt it if it wasn't for the fact that his hands were always cold. "There's nothing to apologies for, Juleka acted irrationally even if it was for the right reasons" he looked away from her. "But when she saw you almost get akumitized becuase of her she felt so ashamed. She wants to be friends not enemy's" he smiled at her knowing her exact answer. "O-of course we're still friends I-I just didn't think about her when I- I didn't think about how you'd feel" she held her arm with her free hand. 

He placed his hand on her cheek and she looked up into his deep ocean eyes. She felt herself being pulled into them, begging her to take the leap and dive into the depths of the water. It was so loud, taking over her very being. She took a step towards him "Yes you did, you know I love you and I know you would never toy with my heart" he leaned down a little limiting the space between them. "Are you ok with this" he asked her a lot quieter then he meant to. "All I wanna do Is dive in to the depths and let it consume me" before he could be confused by the statement Marinette was closing the gap between them. 

It took him barely a second before he was kissing her back and a wonderful melody was flowing into him. It started out like the one he heard the first time they kissed but began to change and morph into other melody's, all keeping with the same loud tempo. It was inspiring and exhilarating. He placed his hand on her waist and deepened the kiss to hear more of it. 

Her hands gripped onto his jacket tightly as she reached up to kiss him as much as she could. She wanted every moment of it as it consumed her, the feeling of falling into the cool depths of the ocean and letting it pull her down. She moved him her mouth to get a better taste of the water.

It was perfect for the both of them, the feeling of being complete and whole and loved all at once.


End file.
